Scarred
by Melty Dream
Summary: Kai and Zuko have been best friends since they were children, never leaving each others side. When Zuko is banished Kai follows and helps him on his searvh for the avatar. Friends for 10 years, but all that is about to change. Zuko begins to see Kai not as the messy little peasant girl he befriended, but as a woman. But does she feel the same? Zuko/OC
1. The Boy In The Iceberg

The Boy in the Iceberg

A blinding white light flashes through the morning sky. A teenage boy is standing facing the sky. His head shaved except for a ponytail bound in a red cloth. His eyes are in a harsh permanent glare with a menacing burn on his left eye.

"Finally." The boy announces in a low voice. "Do you realize what this means?!"

An old man is seated, cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game of pai sho with a girl the same age as the boy.

"We won't get to finish our game?" The girl says disappointedly

"It means my search is about to come to an end!" The young man declares.

An exhausted groan comes from the old man and young girl as the boy speaks.

"That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" The young man yells facing the old man.

"OR, it's just the celestial lights." The old man says lazily. "We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea!" Zuko yells exploding in anger, nostrils flared and veins popping on his forehead. "I need to capture the Avatar. Helmsman, head a course for the light!"

"I'm not exactly confident in our new lead, but I'm sticking with you." The young girl says kindly, with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Kai." Zuko replies softly. "You really are a true friend."

"But you know. We don't have to go! We could stay here a while, let me finish my game." Kai says, ruining the moment.

"Your stupid tile game is not in any way equal to me restoring my honor!" Zuko yells throwing one of the Pai Sho pieces across the ship. Kai stared her mouth gaping and the old man chases after the tile.

"Zuko! You're my best friend I just don't want you to get your hopes up and be disappointed again!" Kai yells back, desperately. "We've been on these waters for two years! Why don't we settle down?! Put the avatar on the backseat for a while?!" As soon as the words left her mouth Zuko glared daggers at her, fire briefly shooting out from his clenched fists.

"You know how important this mission is to me! There is nothing and no one more important than me catching the avatar!" Zuko's rage subsided as he realized what he just said. Kai's eye softened and her shoulders slumped. A frown formed on her face and tears brimming her eyes. But her vulnerable state didn't last very long. Her face turned expressionless and cold.

"Do what you want Zuko." Kai said, unable to hide the pain she felt in her voice as she left the deck and walked to her quarters.

Zuko watched her as she walked away. He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure of his next move. Kai was pretty upset with him and he didn't want to upset her more. However, at the same time he wanted to comfort his friend as soon as possible. The crew members were all staring at prince Zuko with disapproving gazes. He suddenly felt uncomfortable under their gaze and his discomfort soon turned into rage.

"Get back to work!" Prince Zuko barked angrily shooting fire on the deck. The crew members immediately averted their gaze and resumed their tasks. The old man gave Zuko his own look of disapproval.

"Prince Zuko, you know that Kai only wants what is best for you. Your words have hurt her very much. You should go after her." The old man said seriously.

Zuko let's out a heavy sigh and a look of guilt washes over his face.

"I know Uncle, but what if she doesn't forgive me?" Zuko asks in a soft voice.

"If I know Kai, then she will surely forgive you."

"Thank you uncle." Zuko said before bolting to his friend's room.

He stood in front of the metal door leading to his friends room. He knocked softly on the door. Silence. He quietly opened the door and saw Kai lying on her bed, awake.

"Kai..." Zuko started softly, but was cut off by her glare.

"What do you want Prince Zuko." Kai asked turning her back to him.

"I wanted to apologize for my words before. I didn't mean to hurt you." Zuko replied softly.

"You wanted to apologize or Iroh wanted you to?" Kai asked, coldly. Zuko took a seat on her bed. He tried to meet her gaze, but she averted her eyes. He cupped her face and forced her to stare into his eyes.

"Kai, I care about you more than anyone I know. You are my only friend and I would hate to lose you." Zuko said in a gentle voice. "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just upset." Kai was silent for a while until she flung her arms around Zuko. He looked down at the top of her head. She was gripping onto him tightly and had her face buried in his chest. He slowly slid one hand around her back and one around the back of her head

"I'm sorry I got so upset." Kai said quietly. "I guess I took your words a bit too much to heart."

"You don't have to apologize, it's my fault." Zuko replied.

"What I wouldn't give to be young again." A husky voice said coming from the door frame. "I know what you mean." Another familiar voice said. Zuko pulled away from Kai as if she was on fire.

"Uncle!" Zuko yelled in surprise. "Don't you know how to knock?!" His face turned beet red and he scowled out of embarrassment. He stood up and pushed past his uncle barely able to control his anger.

...

A blinding white light burst from the iceberg that was once. A tan young boy with a ponytail, shields his sister from the bright light in an attempt to protect her. A bright blue light is swirling around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, a boy appears, with arrow tattoos on his forehead and hands. His eyes and arrow markings still aglow, the young boy with the ponytail raises his spear at the glowing boy.

"Stop!" He shouts.

As the glow and residual blue light fades. He passes out and slides down the ruined iceberg. The two siblings lunge forward and catch him as he falls. The young boy with the ponytail pokes Aang in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

"Sokka! Stop it!" The young girl yells, briefly putting out a hand to restrain her brother. She gently turns over the boy with the tattoos so that he is lying on his back. He slowly opens his eyes an whispers in a weak voice

"I need to ask you something."

"What?" The young girl asks softly.

"Please... come closer."

"What is it?"

"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" The young boy asks in a suddenly loud, cheerful voice.

"Uh... sure. I guess." The young girl replies, confused. The young boy airbends himself to his feet, rubbing the back of his head.

"Ahh!" Sokka screams in surprise.

"What's going on here?" The boy asks confused.

"You tell us!" Sokka shouts, skeptical of the young boy. "How'd you get in the ice?!" Sokka cautiously pokes and with his spear. "And why aren't you frozen?"

The young boy swats the spear anyway, absently. "I'm not sure." He replies.

A loud low roar is heard from another direction. The boy gasps and begins to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal.

"Appa!" The boy yells to the beast, happily. "Are you all right? Wake up, buddy!" He leans forward and opens one of the beasts eyes only for it to close again. The boy hops down and tries to lift the animal's huge head, but cannot. The two siblings come around the corner and their mouths drop in shock as the see the monster, whose mouth opens and licks the boy.

"Haha! You're okay!" The boy said excitedly, hugging Appa as he emerges from the crater.

"What is that thing?!" Sokka asks, eyes wide.

"This is Appa, my flying bison." The boy replied.

"Right. And this is Katara, my flying sister." Sokka says, his voice filled with sarcasm.

As soon as the young boy is about to reply, Appa begins to sneeze. The boy ducks in time as Appa sneezes all over Sokka.

"Ewww! Aaghhh!" Sokka yells in disgust, rolling around on the ice and snow trying to get rid of the snot all over him.

"Don't worry. It'll wash out." The young boy says to reassure Sokka. "So, do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that! Did you see that crazy bolt of light?!" Sokka yells. "He was probably trying to signal the Fire Navy."

"Oh, yeah, I'm sure he's a spy for the Fire Navy. You can tell by that evil look in his eye." Katara says, sarcastically as the young boy shoots an innocent smile at the two. "The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. You never told us your name."

"I'm A... aaaahhhh... ahhhhhh... aaah aaah aaah AAAAAAACHOOOO!" The young boy sneezes, shooting off the ground and far into the air. He soon lands softly back onto the ice. "I'm Aang."

"You just sneezed... and flew ten feet in the air." Sokka said, baffled.

"Really? It felt higher that that." Aang said curiously.

"You're an air bender!" Katara said, gasping.

...

The little invasion of privacy earlier left Zuko in a bad mood for the rest of the day so Kai decided it would be best to give him his space. She went into his room to use his private one since her room didn't come with one so she had to use his.

She walked into the shower room and began to peel off the layers of red, yellow, and orange Fire Nation clothes she had on and set them in a basket of dirty clothes that belonged to Zuko. Once she got the water running, she stepped in and let her body relax in the steady stream of hot water. Letting it melt away all the dirt and sweat off her skin. She picked up the bar of soap on the ledge of the tub and lathered some in her hands. She ran the lather through her hair and over her skin, scrubbing herself clean. After she finished, she stepped outside and dried herself with her fluffy, pink towel that she kept there. She pulled her new attire out of the sack she had brought with her. It was a fitted sleeveless turtle neck top that reached about an inch above her bellybutton. She had bought this a while ago and never wore it because it was too tight. She must have grabbed the wrong shirt because as she put it on she frowned at the way it outlined her figure and felt immediately self conscious. She wasn't thin, but she wasn't fat. She had a curvy figure and fairly flat stomach. The pants however were loose fitting and maroon colored with a yellow string to hold them in place. (A/N: Think of harem pants) And her shoes were simple flat oranges slippers.

She examined herself in the mirror. And ran a towel through her long black hair before stepping out of the shower room. She stepped onto the deck, slightly chilly, but it could be worse. All the crew members eyes were on her. She folded her arms in an attempt to cover her body, feeling exposed. She was hoping she could make it to her room without being noticed and change. Zuko stepped out onto the deck and paused when he saw her attire.

"Kai...what are you wearing?" Zuko said, shocked. His eyes ran up and down her body, and she misinterpreted his actions and covered herself even more if thats possible, slightly hurt by his words.

"I'm sorry..my...I was just about to go change..." She said dashing past him, but before she escape he grabbed her arm and spun her around. Zuko's heart race sped up and his face was flushed.

"I didn't mean that you looked...bad" Zuko said hesitating a bit. "You look beau- nice." Zuko said catching himself just in time.

"But... Everyone is staring." She whispered quietly.

Zuko looked around and noticed several of the helmsman were eyeing her. Zuko felt a ping of jealous rage and pulled her behind him. "Get back to work! Stop slacking of!" Zuko yelled angrily. Kai grabbed onto his arm tightly and Zuko's heart sped up once again.

'What is the matter with me' Zuko thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Kai and Zuko stood facing each other on the deck. They were both in fighting stances. Kai moved to side kick him, however Zuko was faster. He easily dodged her kick and spun around to roundhouse kick her back. Kai fell over on her face. She rolled over, furious. And kicked his legs out from under him, making him fall on his ass.

She crawled over to him and sat on his stomach, straddling him.

"I win!" Kai said, smiling. Zuko smirked and pushed her off and rolled over on top of her.

"Not anymore." Zuko said. Kai moved to push him off, but he pinned her arms down.

"Can't you just let me win? Once?" Kai, whined.

"Nope." Zuko said. Kai laid there, slightly out breath. She stared up at his golden eyes.

'He looks kind of...hot' Kai thought to herself. 'No! He's your friend! And a prince! ' Kai mentally scolded herself for having such thoughts, but she found her eyes lingering to his bare muscular chest. Her cheeks turned pink and she looked away.

Zuko stared down at his friend. Her hair was tousled and she was out of breath. He watched as her cheeks turned pink and she turned her head away from him. His eyes wandered down her body, but quickly averted his gaze. He got up off of her and he felt his face get hot. He looked across the deck to see a group of guards staring at him and Kai.

"What are you looking at?! Get back to work!" Zuko barked, angrily. He got up and stomped off, forgetting about his friend.

Kai got up from the floor awkwardly and walked after him. Zuko was standing by the railing looking out at the ocean. Kai stood next to him in silence.

"Zuk-" Kai started. She was cut off by Zuko covering her mouth with his hand. He peered through his telescope and saw a falling flare from one of the old ships. He shifted his view and saw a figure hopping down the ship and the ice which encases it to the ground below, a girl in his arms.

"The last airbender. Quite agile for his old age." Zuko says in a low voice. "Wake my uncle! Tell him I found the Avatar..." Zuko briefly looked away from the telescope to command the crew. Zuko looks back into his telescope to see the two running across the ice away from the ship. He scans the area a sees a nearby village.

"...as well as his hiding place." Zuko stated.

"The south pole..." Kai muttered under her breath. She walked away from Zuko and hurried to her room. She hadn't been to the South Pole since she was a child. Her mother was from the South Pole... And her daughter shows up helping the fire nation capture the avatar. Kai entered her room and shut the door behind her. She hoped that they wouldn't recognize her. Or that she wouldn't have to use her bending.

She rubbed the back of her neck and walked over to her drawer to change into some warmer clothes.

Zuko turned around to share his pride with his friend, but she was gone. He walked over to one of the nearby soldiers and spun them around to face him.

"Where did Kai go?" Zuko asked.

"I think she went to her room. She looked troubled sir." The soldier replied.

Zuko turned around and made his way towards her room.

'Of course she'd be troubled. She used to visit the South Pole...and now she'll be there again...with the fire nation...' Zuko thought to himself. When reached her room he immediately opened the door. She was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was dressed differently. She had on a gray long sleeve shirt and vest with brown pants. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and boots were sitting beside her bed.

Kai turned her head and saw Zuko standing there. She immediately sat up and smiled.

"Hey." Kai said.

"I know you're worried." Zuko announced. He sat on the edge of her bed and turned towards her.

"...Kind of." Kai replied. "I would prefer if I went unnoticed but I doubt that'll happen."

"It'll be fine." Zuko said. Kai looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah...you're right." Kai said, standing up. "I should stop being such a girl."

Zuko stood up and the two of then walked out onto the deck.

They were approaching the South Pole. The ship broke through an ice barrier and comes to a slow halt. Steam wafts up from where the bow has split the ice.

A group of villagers have emerged from their shelters and stare in horror and amazement at the ship. With a noise of metal on metal the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out onto the village's floor. The bowsprit has become a huge gangplank. As the steam clears from the top of the bowsprit, Zuko, Kai, and a host of Fire Nation soldiers walk down the gangplank.

Kai looks around at the familiar setting and sees a boy with a wolf tail ponytail get up and charge at Zuko and her with an adolescent war cry. Kai steps out of the way and Zuko casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice. The villagers draw back in fear as Zuko and Kai walk forward to address the village. Zuko looked over the crowd, then walked over to Katara and an elderly woman.

"Where are you hiding him?" Zuko shouts. He grabs the woman and shows her to the villagers. "He'd be about this age? Master of all elements"

After a brief pause, he throws the woman roughly back to the crowd. With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. The villagers cowered in fear.

"I know you're hiding him!" Zuko yelled.

"Zuko! It's obvious they don't know anything!" Kai whispered to him. Zuko was about to respond until he heard someone yell behind him.

Sokka is charging at Zuko with another cry. Zuko turned to him in annoyance on his face. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd throws him a spear.

"Show no fear!" The little boy yelled.

Sokka catches the spear and charges this time at Kai who steps out of the way. Sokka stumbles and almost falls but catches himself. Kai draws water from the ground and water whips Sokka, causing him to fall. He sits up, eyes wide.

"You're a waterbender!" Sokka announces.

The villagers stare at Kai in shock and whisper among themselves. Sokka stands up and throws the spear at Kai. Zuko catches the spear before it could impale her. He walks towards Sokka, breaking the spear into pieces. Once he reaches Sokka he bonks him with the remainder of the spear several times.

Sokka sinks to the ground, rubbing his head. Zuko standing sternly over him. In the sky in the the boomerang reappears and slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka. Behind him, Aang skyrockets towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up and his helmet lands perfectly on his behind.

Kai covers her mouth in shock and begins to giggle. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.

"Hey Katara. Hey Sokka." Aang said.

"Hi...Aang. Thanks for comin'." Sokka says, dryly.

Zuko gets to his feet and assuming a firebending stance. Kai has moved to stand behind ready to serve as back up. Aang is at the ready with his staff, surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

"Looking for me?" Aang asks.

"You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?" Zuko asks incredulously. Even Kai is startled by the unusual turn of events.

"Aang?" Katara says.

"No way." Sokka whispers.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training. Meditating. You're just a child!" Zuko yells.

"Well, you're just a teenager." Aang replies. Zuko fires blast after blast. Aang cries out. He is hard pressed, fear showing on his face. Aang dissipates each blast as it strikes by twirling his staff in front of him like a helicopter blade. This doesn't block the fire from reaching the villagers, though, and they cry out. Aang looks behind to them, realizing he can't protect them all.

"If I go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?" Aang asks.

After a brief pauses Zuko straightens up and nods stiffly. One of the soldiers take his staff and leads him onto the ship.

"No, Aang! Don't do this!" Katara begged.

"Don't worry, Katara, it'll be okay." Aang said. "Take care of Appa for me until I get back." The soldiers pushed Aang forward roughly.

As they were about to board the ship a little boy in the crowd threw a snowball at Kai, hitting the back of he shirt.

"She's a traitor!" The little boy yelled.

Kai paused briefly, but then continued walking onto the ship.

"You look just like your mother you know." A voice said from the crowd.

Kai turned around slowly and meets a set of familiar eyes. It was the elderly woman who Zuko was throwing around earlier.

"It would break her heart seeing you right now." The elderly woman started. "You've become a traitor to this tribe. She'd be disappointed."

Kai looked away from the old woman and Zuko stepped forward. He threw a blast of fire at the old woman which she just barely dodged.

"Watch your tongue!" Zuko yelled at the woman. "Head a course to the Fire Nation. We're going home."

They board the ship and the bowsprit rises back up. Aang, hands bound behind him, faces Zuko, Iroh and a bunch of guards.

"This staff will make an excellent gift for my father. I suppose you wouldn't know of fathers, being raised by monks." Zuko said. "Take the Avatar to the prison hold. And take this to my quarters." Zuko shoved the staff in his uncle's direction and Iroh takes the staff.

"Come with me." Zuko says, grabbing Kai's arm and dragging her with him.

"Where are we going?!" Kai asked as they walk down the hall.

Zuko goes to an isolated corner and turns to face her.

"Are you alright? Zuko asked.

"Zuko, I'm fine." Kai sighed. "It's not like I didn't expect this t-" Kai was cut off by then sounds of fighting. "Let's continue this talk later."

Zuko thought for a second then nodded. Kai turned and walked back down the hall to the deck.

Zuko is waiting in his room behind his door for the avatar. He heard that he escaped and he would no doubt be looking for his staff.

"My staff!" Aang yelled from outside the door. As he enters Zuko shuts the door behind him.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Zuko said as he came out from the shadows. After a brief pause, Zuko begins blasting fire at Aang. He is terrified and can barely dodge his blasts. Aang rolls underneath Zuko to get behind him. Zuko turns around to face Aang and shoots blasts of fire continuously. Aang extinguishes each fireball with his airbending. He rides around the walls and ceiling of the room on an air scooter, all the time getting licked by the gouts of flame Zuko unleashes at him. Aang grabs a tapestry off the wall and wraps Zuko up in it as he passes. While Zuko struggles against the tapestry, Aang is able to grab his staff. Zuko breaks his bonds and they once again square off against each other. After a few seconds of maneuvering, Aang airbends a mattress up off the floor and slams it into Zuko. The mattress propels Zuko into the opposite wall. He is smashed into it and he falls to the ground, onto the mattress. When Zuko regains his composure Aang is gone.

Kai is on the deck meditating when she hears the deck hatch open. She immediately stands up and sees Aang airbend himself on to the bridge from below. Aang rushes forward out on to the observation deck. Kai chases after him as he opens his glider and begins to soar. Kai creates a water arm and wraps around Aang's leg and pulls. Behind her is Zuko, ready to square of with Aang yet again. Aang's look of fear is tempered as he turns over his shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

"What is that?" Kai asks.

"Appa!" Aang yells excitedly. Aang turns back just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. Zuko throws several fire blasts until Aang's staff is knocked out of his hand and he falls overboard.

"Aang! No!" Katara yelled hysterically. "Aang! Aang! AANG!"

Kai watches in shock as the water begins to glow white and the young boy rises out of the water. His tattoos were the source of the glow. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water began to form. Aang was at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He broke the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water.

Kai and Zuko look up at the swirling column of water.

"Holy Sh-" Kai is cut of by a giant shockwave of water sending the whole crew overboard.

Kai searches around in the water for Zuko. Once she finds him she she swims over to him.

"This kid means business." Kai said, out of breath. Zuko climbed up the side of the boat with Kai close behind.

Zuko grabbed onto one end of Aang's staff, Sokka was holding the other. Sokka hits Zuko in the head with the staff three times and Zuko lets go and begins to fall to the water below. However he grabs the anchor chain in time, hanging on with one hand.

"Well that could've gone better." Kai said, sarcastically. Zuko scowls at her in response. Kai sticks out her tongue and splashes a small wave water in his face using her waterbending. Zuko glares at her, furious and shoots a blast of fire at her. Kai dodges the flame, but she loses her grip and falls in the water below.

"Kai!" Zuko calls out to her. "Are you alright?" Kai's head pops out of the water and she nods.

Iroh's head sticks out over the railing and his face lights up when he sees us. He helps Zuko back up onto the ship while Kai uses her waterbending.

"Shoot them down!" Zuko yells. Kai looks up in the sky and see a flying bison soar through the sky at a rapid speed with 3 kids on its back. Zuko and Iroh launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa in unison. Aang airbends a gale that sends the fireball at away from Appa and into a nearby ice cliff. The fireball explodes, releasing a huge amount of ice from the cliff wall which falls into the narrow channel that Zuko's ship is navigating. Zuko gasps in horror as the bow of the ship and the entire channel is blocked up under an avalanche of ice.

"Good news for the Fire Lord. The nation's greatest threat is just a little kid." Iroh states.

"That _kid_, Uncle, just did this." Zuko yells, motioning to the avalanche of ice the ship is buried in. "I won't underestimate him again. Dig this ship out and follow them!" Zuko stomps away from the deck down the hallway, disappointed with his defeat. Kai hesitantly runs after him.

"Zuko!" Kai called out. Zuko keeps walking and ignores her. "Zuko?" Zuko turned around swiftly and fire shoots from his fists.

"What?!" He shouted. His face was twisted in anger and annoyance. Kai stood frozen in place from shock and fear.

"I...Uhm...Never mind..." She stammered. Kai quickly turned on her heels and bolted away.

"Kai! Wait!" Zuko called out. He didn't mean to scare her. He sighed heavily and slid down the side of the wall. He buried his face in his hands.

"I messed up..."

**SORRY! NOT MUCH HAPPENING IN THIS ONE EXCEPT TOWARDS THE END. THE FILE ACCIDENTALLY DELETED! TWICE! SO I HAD TO RESTART! I'LL TRY TO BE QUICK WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

** ZUKY Thanks! I figured he wouldn't be as rude to his friend :**

** Guest Sorry! My bad! :P I forgot**


	3. The Harbor

Kai bolted down the hall straight to her room. 'Why am I so scared?' Its only Zuko...' She thought to herself. She heard him call after her but she didn't stop until she reached her room. She rushed inside and shut the door behind her. Its not like Zuko hadn't yelled at her before, but it was the first time he got so angry he started to firebend...Fire is dangerous and unpredictable and she didn't want to get hurt...

She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling. There was a soft patter of footsteps from around the ship and then the swish of the ocean waves. The chatter of the people on deck. The soothing melodies of music night. They were faint and calming and she didn't mind.

The glistening rays of the sun shone on a little girl's skin as she laid in the grass. A young boy approaches her, casting a shadow over her figure. She opens her eyes and a smile creeps onto her lips. The young boy smiled in return. He had pale skin and black hair tied in a ponytail.

"Hi Zuko!" The girl said happily. Her face beamed when she saw the boy.

"Hey Kai" The young boy replied, helping the girl up off the ground.

"Come on! I was waiting for you! My mom made cookies!" Kai beamed. She grabbed Zuko by the hand and dragging him inside.

"Mom? Dad?" Kai called out. She looked around and only saw an empty house. The floor fell from under her and everything around her started to disappear. Even Zuko. She floated in darkness. Alone. In the distance she saw a figure. A floor appeared beneath her feet as she ran towards the figure. As they came into view the figure became clearer. It was a man. When she reached the man she spun him around to face her. Her face lit up and she smiled.

"Dad!" She beamed.

"Hello honey." The man said. The two of them embraced and the man spun her around before letting her down. A small flame appeared on the sleeve of the man's shirt. Slowly the fire spread and the man was on fire. He cried out in agony as his flesh burned. Kai was horrified. She turned around and bolted in the other direction. She kept running until the floor split open and swallowed her whole.

"Kai...Kai. Kai!"

Her eyes flew open and she bolted upright in her bed. She looked around to see Zuko next to her, hand on her shoulder. His eyes were filled with worry. She was breathing heavily and sweating. She thought her heart would beat right out of her chest. Her eyes filled with tears, but she refused to let them fall. She threw her arms around Zuko, burying her face in his chest. He slid an arm around her back and the other rested on her head. He took a seat on her bed and laid with her. His heart was beating rapidly. They sat together in comfortable silence. He occasionally stroked her head in attempt to comfort her.

"It's alright..." Zuko whispered. "It was just a dream..." He felt Kai tremble slightly in his arm and he instinctively held her tighter. He had comforted her before but it was never this...intimate... He enjoyed it, but he didn't enjoy her sadness.

As time passed Kai calmed down and eventually released Zuko from her grip.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be." He replied. "You didn't do anything wrong. It's been a long day, get some rest." Zuko stood up, about to leave but Kai quickly grabbed his wrist.

"Wait!" Kai said. "Could you stay with me...at least until I fall asleep."

"There are no chairs." Zuko said looking around the strangely empty room. She had a chair, but I wasn't there now.

"Oh." Kai said, disappointment showing in her voice. "I thought that...Never mind." Kai smiled.

"I could go get a chair if you want?" Zuko offered.

"No that's alright, I'll manage." Kai said, adjusting her position in bed. Zuko hesitated for a moment.

"Just come get me if you need anything..." Zuko said. Kai nodded and with that he left the room, leaving Kai all alone.

Zuko walked down the hall to the deck and saw his uncle watching the scenery.

"Hello uncle." Zuko said. He approached Iroh and stood next to him.

"So, how is Kai?" Iroh asked with a smirk.

Zuko nearly had a heart attack.

"What do you mean? Did you see something happen?!" Zuko shouted. Iroh let out a pleasant laugh at his nephew's antics.

"I was going to brig Kai some tea, but I saw you two in there and decided to give you some alone time." Iroh explained. "You didn't even notice." Zuko's cheeks turned pink.

"Uncle! That was private!" Zuko yelled.

"The door wasn't even locked." Iroh said. " I thought you would have stayed with her until she fell asleep."

"She wanted me to, but there was no place to sit." Zuko explained awkwardly. Iroh looked at his nephew strangely.

"What about the bed?" Iroh asked. Zuko's face turned a bright red at his uncle's comment.

"I can't share a bed with her!" Zuko said, flustered.

"Nonsense. You've done it before." Iroh said.

"When we kids!" Zuko shouted. "This time is different..." Zuko was worried he wouldn't be able to maintain his composure if he shared a bed with her for the night. His heart might've pounded right out of his chest. He felt guilty for leaving her, but at the same time he was too ashamed to go back. Uncle eyed his nephew strangely. Then, it clicked in his mind.

"You know Prince Zuko. If you want a girl to like you this not the right way to go about it." Iroh explained with a smirk.

"I do not like her!" Zuko shouted, his face turning red. "We're just friends!" Iroh let out another hearty laugh and walked back to his room.

Fire nation tents and buildings are lined up on the right and ships are lined up on the left and what looks like with a railroad line running down the middle. Zuko's damaged ship is sitting in the row of Fire Nation ships. The prow of Zuko's ship has been opened, its spout lying on the floor of the navy yard. Zuko, Kai, and Iroh walk out of the ship together.

"Let's go." Zuko said to Kai who nodded in response.

"Where are you two off to?" Iroh asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"To get me new clothes!" Kai says excitedly. Zuko grunted in agreement.

"Alright, well have fun on your date." Iroh says, walking off with a smile. Zuko opens his mouth to protest but his uncle is already out of range.

"Lets just go." Kai said. She followed him as he walked down the street. She struggled to keep up with him due to his wide stride and the fact that he was taller. Noticing this, he grabbed her wrist to lead her down the busy street so he wouldn't lose her. They entered the first seamstress shop they saw.

"She needs clothes" Zuko said, pushing her forward.

A small elderly lady perked up from the seat on the other side of the store. She had the cutest face an old lady can have. She was short and slender and had a kind smile. Her eyes opened wide when she saw prince Zuko.

She rushed to the front of the store and gave a deep bow. "Why of course! Who will I be serving today prince Zuko?" The woman asked.

Zuko looked at his friend and nudged her forward. She stood uncomfortably, shifting feet.

"Me." She said, waving.

"Well then let's get you measured miss!" The old woman grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind the screen. Zuko stood impatiently, averting his eyes from the silhouette of the screen door.

The woman tugged Kai's shirt off and tossed it aside. Kai removed her pants herself and tossed them with her top.

"So what was your name again?" The old woman asked, while measuring her.

"My name is Kai." Kai replied politely.

"My name is Miyuki." The old woman said with a smile. "I have the perfect outfit wait here." The old woman ran off to the next room and returned with the clothes. It was a red jumpsuit, the pants were loose fitting but the top was more tight. And there was a red sash wrapped around her waist. Kai stepped out from the screen and examined herself in the mirror.

"I like it! It'll be good for fighting." Kai said with a smile. Zuko nodded in agreement.

"Could we see another outfit?" Zuko asked. "I'm supposed to get two."

"Of course." The old woman answer, walking off. Kai stepped back behind the screen and stuck her hand out to give Zuko the clothes. Zuko hesitantly walked over and grabbed the clothes careful not to peek and then retreated back to his spot. He blushed slightly at the thought of what just happened. The woman returned with a new set of clothes.

The top was a red off the shoulder sleeveless garment that ended right after her chest. The bottom was a long red flowy skirt that was high in the front and low in the back. Kai stepped out from behind the screen and looked in the mirror. Zuko perked up instantly interested. She looked beautiful.

"I like it...but isn't too revealing?" Kai said covering her stomach. She turned to Zuko who she noticed was staring. "What? Does it look bad?"

"No!" Zuko said quickly. "It's beautiful..." Zuko said those last words so she could just barely hear him. He averted his eyes while he spoke.

"Well alright...I'll take it!" Kai said excitedly. Zuko handed the old woman the money and dragged Kai out of the store.

"Wait! What's the rush?!" Kai asked.

"I don't want to stay long." Zuko said.

"I forgot my clothes!" Kai said, trying to keep up with Zuko.

"You have new clothes." Zuko said bluntly. He noticed some men eyeing Kai in her new outfit. Enraged, he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him. Kai's cheeks tinted pink at Zuko's actions and she smiles. The two approach Iroh hand in hand. Iroh glances at their entwined hands and smiles.

"I see your date went well." Iroh said with a grin. Zuko blushed and immediately let's go of Kai's hand almost immediately and crosses his arms.

"It wasn't a date!" Zuko said defensively. Iroh let's out a hearty laugh at his nephew actions.

"Of course it wasn't." Iroh said sarcastically.

"Never mind that uncle! I want the repairs made as quickly as possible." Zuko ordered. "I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail."

"You mean the Avatar?" Iroh asks.

"Don't mention his name on these docks!" Zuko shouted. "Once word gets out that he's alive every firebender will be out looking for him and I don't want anyone getting in the way!"

"Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?" A voice said from behind. Kai's previous smile turned into a frown almost instantly, recognizing the voice. Zuko, Iroh, and Kai turn around see him standing there. He has a strange beard and a distrustful face. His hands are clasped behind his back authoritatively.

"Captain Zhao." Zuko says with distaste.

"It's Commander now. And General Iroh great hero of our nation." Zhao said, bowing.

"Retired general." Iroh says kindly.

"And Kai, you've grown up quite nicely." Zhao said. He picked up her hand and kissed it with his rough, chapped lips, eyeing her up and down. Kai almost gagged at his comment.

"You aren't looking bad yourself." She said, politely. Kai shifted uncomfortably; Zhao, still holding her hand smirked at her. Flashing a smile, Kai snatched her hand back and put it behind her back.

Zuko scowled at him and stepped in front of Kai protectively. Zhao noted his behavior.

"So, what brings you to my harbor?" Zhao asked.

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh answers, gesturing to the heavily ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage." Zhao says, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes... you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko says. "Uncle! Tell Commander Zhao what happened." Iroh's eyes go wide and he blinks in response to the burden Zuko has just placed on him.

"Yes, I will do that. It was incredible." Iroh says awkwardly. He leans over and whispers to Zuko. "What... did we crash or something?"

"Uh, yes! Right into an Earth Kingdom ship!" Zuko says uncomfortably. Zhao obviously doesn't buy it but plays along anyway.

"Really? You must regale me with all the thrilling details." Zhao says, smiling. He puts his face right up to Zuko's in an obvious challenge. "Join me for a drink?"

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko says quickly. Kai nods in response. They turn to leave, but Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder and stops him

"You two, show Commander Zhao your respect!" Iroh says. He turns to Zhao. "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any ginseng tea? It's my favorite."

Zuko growls in frustration and releases fire from his fists angrily. Kai and Zuko turn to follow Zhao and Iroh down the dock.

"By year's end, the Earth Kingdom capital will be under our rule." Zhao announces. Iroh is inspecting a stand of weapons on the left and Zuko and Kai are in the two chairs in front of Zhao. Zhao turns to face them.

"The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao says proudly. Kai scoffs in response.

"If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko says with a scowl. Zhao takes a seat in the chair across from them

"Two years banished at sea and you still can't control your tongue." Zhao replies with disdain. His pride was disgusting his ego was inflated. Kai inches closer to Zhao's face and scowls.

"His tongue only speaks the truth Zhao ! He isn't sticking himself up the Fire Lord's butt like you are, careful you might get stuck up there." Kai snaps. Zhao glares at her. He grabs a fistful of fistful of the girls hair and pulls her towards him. Zuko perked up and stared in anger.

"Shut your mouth!" Zhao yelled. Kai struggled against his grip, clearly frightened. "I could set you on fire right now. Zhao smirked at the rising her in the girl's eyes. Zuko immediately stood up and grabbed Zhao's arm. His face twisted in anger.

"Let her go Zhao." Zuko commanded. Zhao and Zuko glared at each other for a moment before he let go. Zhao let out a hearty laugh and smiled as if nothing happened. Zuko glared daggers at him, protectively holding onto Kai.

"So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao asked, casually.

In the background Iroh tips over the stand of weapons he has been examining in the background creating a loud crash. The commotion brings the conversation to a halt. Iroh cringes at the mess he has just made.

"My fault entirely." Iroh said, embarrassed as he sheepishly backs away.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko replied.

"Did you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders."Zhao stated. Zuko averts his eyes guiltily. "Unless you found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No. Nothing." Zuko answered.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war." Zhao said. He approached Zuko, making Kai shrink back in fear. He leans into Zuko's face and looks with disgust. "If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you'll tell me what you've found!"

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said. The Avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on, Uncle, we're going." Zuko snapped. He and Kai get up and try to leave, but they're blocked by the guards as they cross their spears in front of them. Another guard approaches Zhao to deliver his report.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed Prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape." The guard announces.

"Now, remind me... how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao asks as he walks up behind Zuko. Zuko looks down in defeat and retreats to his seat. Zuko explains what happened, clearly upset.

"So, a twelve-year-old boy bested you and your firebenders?" Zhao says. "You're more pathetic than I thought." Kai stands up, ready to challenge him again, but Zuko sits her back down.

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again." Zuko explains desperately.

"No, it will not, because you won't have a second chance."

"Commander Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I..."

"And you failed!" Zhao yelled. Flames were erupting from his hands. "Capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now."

Zuko lunged forward at Zhao in frustration and anger, but two of the guards restrained him. Kai takes this chance and gives Zhao a sharp punch to the jaw, releasing any anger she felt towards him. Zhao stumbled backwards. Enraged, he punched Kai in the stomach and kicked her in the side. She fell to the ground, clutching her stomach. Zuko fought against the guards grip angrily.

"Keep them here." Zhao commands as he leaves. Once Zhao is gone the guards release Zuko and stand by the door. Immediately he rushes over to his friend.

"Probably not my smartest move." Kai groaned. Zuko held her in his arms gently.

"You shouldn't have done that." Zuko says. Iroh also came to sit by her side his face full of worry.

"I'm not dying..." She said. She could see the anger on Zuko's face. Everyone and their mother knew that Zhao was a terrible person just add woman abuser to the list now. Although she threw the first punch.

Zhao returns to the room and stands in front of Zuko, Iroh and Kai.

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship and you'll be free to go." Zhao explained. Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Why? Are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zuko asks.

"You? Stop me? Impossible." Zhao laughed. Zuko stands in defiance and looks Zhao in the eye.

"Don't underestimate me, Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you." Zuko said.

"Prince Zuko, that's enough!" Iroh shouts.

"You can't compete with me! I have hundreds of warships under my command, and you... you're just a banished prince. No home. Your own father doesn't even want you." Zhao replies.

"You're wrong! Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne." Zuko yells.

"If your father really wanted you home, he'd have let you return by now, Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation!" Zhao said.

"That's not true." Zuko growled.

"You have the scar to prove it." Zhao spat. With a cry of outrage Zuko brings his face within inches of Zhao's.

"Maybe you'd like one to match!" He shouts.

"Is that a challenge?" Zhao asks.

"An agni kai. At sunset." Zuko replies in a low voice.

"Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said, prideful. He leaves the room once again.

"Zuko, was that really a good idea?" Kai asked.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?" Iroh asked, his voice full of worry.

"I will never forget." Zuko replies in a low voice. Iroh let's out a sigh and then turns his gaze to Kai.

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked. Kai removed her hand from her stomach revealing a reddish mark that she's sure will bruise. Zuko takes a seat next to her and presses down on it gently. Kai cringes slightly and then swats his hand away.

"I'm fine" Kai said. "It'll heal. But more importantly. Are you sure you want to challenge Zhao of all people?"

"You don't think I can win?" Zuko snapped.

"I didn't say that. I'm saying that Zhao isn't exactly the poster child for playing fair." Kai explained.

The group is in a Fire Nation arena, a simple four-walled structure with watch fires on the four towers at each corner and one large open gate. Zhao and Zuko kneel, preparing for battle.

"Remember your firebending basics, Prince Zuko. They are your greatest weapons." Iroh said.

"Don't forget that he's a dirty cheater!" Kai added.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said, firmly. As he stands up Kai and Iroh move off to the side. His shoulder wrap falls to the ground and Zhao and Zuko turn to face each other.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao stated. Both men face each other and assume firebending stances. Prince Zuko fires the first shot which passes harmlessly to Zhao's left. He fires again; it passes without effect. Zuko fires several more, the last of which Zhao blocks, satisfaction evident on his face. Frustrated and losing control of his breath, Zuko moves towards his opponent, unleashing fire from both his hands and feet. Zhao dodges and blocks them all. Zhao then crouches forward and shoots flame at a point on the ground close in front of him.

"Basics, Zuko! Break his root!" Iroh shouted.

Zhao fires flame after flame, alternating between his fists. Zuko blocks each, but is slowly forced back. Zhao fires a blast of flame using both hands, knocking Zuko over and sending him skidding backwards in the dirt. Zhao takes a flying jump at him. As Zhao lands, Zuko tries to get up, but he isn't fast enough. Zhao fires right at him. Zuko rolls out of the way just in time. As he is gets up he sweeps Zhao's feet out from under him. Zuko advances towards Zhao, using his feet to produce small waves of flame that rush toward his opponent. Zhao is caught off balance and wobbles slowly backward. Zuko lays Zhao out flat on the ground with a blast of fire. Zuko rushes up to him, prepared to deal the final blow.

"Do it!" Zhao dared.

Zuko throws a blast that lands directly next to Zhao.

"That's it? Your father raised a coward." Zhao spat.

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back" Zuko said, he turns his back and begins to walk away. Zhao gets up and, with a howl of anger, unleashes a whip of flame at Zuko. Iroh rushed forward and stops Zhao, extinguishing his fire. They remain frozen for a moment before Iroh hurls Zhao back into the dirt, effortlessly. Zuko rushes to avenge the insult, but is stopped by his uncle. Kai rushes forward to stand by him.

"No, Prince Zuko. Do not taint your victory." Iroh said. He turns to face Zhao, a look of disdain on his face.

"So this is how the great Commander Zhao acts in defeat." Iroh starts. "Disgraceful. Even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you." Iroh turns to walk by Zuko and Kai. "Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

"Did you really mean that, Uncle?" Zuko asks quietly.

"Of course. I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh answers, slyly. Kai giggles at his response and the three of them walk back to the harbor.

HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER~ MORE TO COME SOON

Lu: I'm glad you liked it thank you!

Powerpuff: I couldn't find them, but thank you! 8D


	4. Kiyoshi Island

Zuko is seated in the lotus position in front of an altar. Four white candles are burning in front of him. The light from the candles increases and decreases with Zuko's rhythmic breathing. His face is calm and concentrated. The door opens and General Iroh and Kai enter the room.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko stated.

"Well, there is news...but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Iroh cautions.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader." Zuko said calmly. "Now whatever you have to say, I'm sure that I can take it."

"We have no idea where he is." Kai blurted.

"What?!" Zuko shouted enraged. The four candles flared to the ceiling with Zuko's wrath. He stands quickly and turns around to face his uncle, his anger evident on his face. Iroh turns his head away from the flames and raises his arm to protect his face. Kai cowers behind Iroh desperately. As the flames subside, he pulls a fan out of his robes.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh says, fanning himself.

"Give me the map!" Zuko shouts, snatching the map from Iroh. Zuko opens the rolled scroll and begins to study it.

"There have been multiple sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down." Kai explains.

"How am I gonna find him?" Zuko asked. He looks down at the map marked with circled X's and dotted lines connecting the reported Avatar sightings. The lines zigzag all over the landmass drawings. "He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering."

"Zuko, he's 12." Kai says. "I'll bet you he doesn't have any idea where he's headed."

"I will not underestimate him again." Zuko stated.

"Yeah, I know." Kai said calmly. Kai stretched her arms, arching her back. She immediately winced in pain. Her stomach was still bruised and tender.

"Do you want some ice?" Zuko asks, worriedly.

"I'm fine." Kai says. "It doesn't even really hurt." She flashes a fake halfhearted smile.

"I can tell your lying. Uncle can you get some ice?" Zuko asks.

"Of course." Iroh says, leaving the room. Kai lets out a sigh.

"You're overreacting. I'll be good as new in a week." Kai says stubbornly.

"Bruises take 2 to 4 weeks to heal naturally." Zuko said. Kai groaned and plopped onto his bed. Zuko sat down next to her on the bed.

"That's what you get for being reckless." Zuko said.

"Yeah..." Kai replied, as she closed her eyes.

Zuko stared at her, admiring her long lashes and full lips. Her cheeks were rosy, contrasting with her pale skin. Kai's eye flicked open and Zuko averted his gaze.

"You know I hate it when people stare!" Kai shouted.

"I was not staring!" Zuko shouted, cheeks turning pink.

"I could feel your gaze!" Kai replied.

"Well then you felt wrong!" Zuko shouted.

"You are a terrible liar." Kai stated.

"I am not!" Zuko said. Kai sighed and shut his eyes. Zuko made it a point to keep staring at the wall. Eventually he zoned out and didn't notice Kai fall asleep. After a short while Iroh returned with ice wrapped in a towel. Zuko's head jerked forward and he saw Iroh. Iroh looked towards the bed and saw a sleeping Kai. He creeped towards Zuko and gave him the ice and left quietly. Zuko looked towards his friend who was now asleep. He let out a small sigh and lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach. He gently placed the ice on her bruise and she winced in pain. However, after a short while she relaxed. After an appropriate time he would shift the placement of the ice, making sure not to cause any pain. He stared at her for a while, admiring her features, before averting his eyes.

Kai moaned and turned to her side. She felt warm air puff in her face. Further more there was an arm wrapped around her waist. Her eyes opened, slowly adjusting to the dimly lit room. Inches from her face was Zuko. Her eyes widened and she tried to get up , but Zuko wrapped another arm around her and pulled her close much like a teddy bear. Her face flushed. She stared at his sleeping face. He had a sharp, tapered face and he had a slim, but muscular physique. She felt herself blush after staring too long. She shook Zuko's shoulder roughly and his eyes shot open. He sat up, releasing Kai from his grasp. She breathed a heavy sigh, noticing she hadn't been taking full breaths. She sat up and smiled shyly. Zuko looked at her, strangely.

"Why are you in my room?" Zuko asked tiredly.

"This is my room." Kai answered. "You fell asleep."

For a while Zuko remained silent. Then his eyes widened and his cheeks tinted pink.

"Sorry..." Zuko muttered quietly.

"It's alright. I didn't mind." Kai replied, staring into her lap. Zuko looked up at her and their eyes met. They sat in comfortable silence, before Kai stood.

"We should get some lunch." Kai announced, standing. Zuko stood also and they walked out of her room.

Zuko and Iroh are seated in Zuko's quarters. The cook is serving fish. He kneels down to place the dish on the table. He whispers something in Zuko's ear and Zuko scowls. He stands up suddenly.

"The Avatar's on Kiyoshi Island?" Zuko shouts. "Uncle, ready the rhinos. He's not getting away from me this time."

Iroh eyes Zuko's steaming hot plate of freshly cooked fish. He turns towards him and, points to the fish.

"Are you going to finish that?" The old general ask, mouth watering. Zuko snatches the fish off of the table.

"I was going to save it for later!" Zuko shouts, storming off with his meal.

Iroh crosses his arms in annoyance and pouts like a child.

Kai quickly changes into an outfit suitable for fighting, upon hearing the news. She rushes out of her to catch up with Zuko. He was readying his Rhino when she dashed towards him.

"You forgot about me!" Kai said out of breath.

"I didn't forget. I don't want you worsening your injury." Zuko explained casually.

"Come on Zuko! I wasn't impaled with a sword! It's just a bruise." Kai argued, placing her hands on her hips. Zuko narrows his eyes at her.

"No." Zuko replies.

"I can fight!" Kai whined. "Come on!" Zuko glared at her, irritated.

"I don't want to have to worry about you getting hurt!" Zuko shouted. "Now go back!"

Kai looked hurt for a split second before glaring at Zuko.

"You aren't the boss of me! I'm going whether you like it or not!" Kai demanded. She shoved past him and climbed onto her own war rhino. Zuko sighs heavily and gets on his own rhino.

As the ship lands. The prow is let down and Zuko rides out of the hull on the back of a war rhinoceros. He is accompanied by many men and Kai also on rhino mounts.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko commands. Zuko enters the seemingly empty town.

"Come out, Avatar! You can't hide from me forever!" Zuko shouts. "Find him."

Zuko's army begins to search the town for Aang. Kai moves to follow, but is stopped.

"Not you." Zuko says. Kai rolls her eyes and stays put. A green form rushes silently past heads directly for Zuko. A metal fan is hurled in Kai's direction. She just barely dodges them. A girl clad in green and a lot of face paint emerges from behind her and knocks Kai to the ground. The girl runs to retrieve her fan as Kai stands up. Kai roundhouse kicks her, making her stumble back. Giving the girl little time to recover Kai front kicks her and the girl collapses. More girls approach her. Kai. They each come at her with their metal fans and kicks and punches. Kai desperately dodges them. She swiftly punches one girl in the gut and another in the jaw. She felt one of the fans cut her cheek. She spun around and kicked the girls legs out from under her. One girl with long hair flipped Kai over on her back and held her fan to her neck.

"Any last words. Firebender? " The girl asks, narrowing her eyes.

Kai brings her legs up to her chest and kicks the girl back into ground. Standing up she tried her best to fight them off. One of them kicked her in her jaw causing her to fall backwards into the ground.

Zuko watched Kai get thrown into the ground before he moved to help. Zuko spins around on his hands shooting fire bolts out of his feet at the warriors. He knocks them all to the ground and pulls himself to his feet. He sticks out his hand to Kai and she reluctantly takes it.

"Nice try, Avatar! But these little girls can't save you." Zuko shouts

"Hey! Over here!" Aang calls out

"Finally!" Zuko says, turning around. Kai steps back, not wanting to get in the way. Zuko and Aang face each other. Zuko lets loose three consecutive fire balls from his hands. Aang dodges them and, using his staff as a helicopter, flies toward Zuko. Zuko shoots another blast of fire, which knocks Aang's staff out of his hands. Aang leaps away and picks up two discarded fans. Zuko runs full force at Aang. Aang uses the fans to throw an enormous gust of air at Zuko. The air knocks Zuko into Kai and through the wall of a building. Aang drops the fans and picks up his staff. He throws it into the air and flies over the now burning town. Zuko gets up immediately.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko demanded. Kai sighs and gets up, probably even more injured than when she came. As they were walking. A stream of water pours down in them, putting out the fires Zuko and his army had started. Kai smiles slightly and walks to the ship.

Depressed by her utter defeat Kai decided to sit on the deck that night. She had 2 more bruises on her arm and leg from the fight. And she had a cut on her shoulder from crashing into that wood. It was bleeding and it hurt but she didn't want to have to go to the infirmary...

'I wish I were stronger...' Kai thought to herself.

"Aren't you cold?" A voice asked from behind.

Kai turned around and saw an unfamiliar face. It was one of Zuko's soldiers.

"Not really..." Kai muttered.

"Mind if I sit?" The young boy asked. Kai shook her head no and the young boy took a seat.

"I'm Osu." He said with a smile.

"I'm Kai." Kai replied.

"I know." Osu said with a small laugh. "You look glum. What's up?"

"Well, I went on the Kyoshi island hunt, against Zuko's wishes because he didn't want to have to worry about me, but he ended up saving my butt anyway." Kai explained with a sigh.

"I see." Osu replied. "Well I saw you fight and you were pretty good."

"Really?" Kai asked in disbelief.

"I mean you're a little rough around the edges, but good none the less." Osu said honestly. Kai smiled shyly at his comment.

"You're really nice." Kai said. "So, how come I've never talked to you before?"

"I'm kinda, in the background. I try not to stand out too much." He answered.

"I get that." Kai said."I did that a lot when I was younger. My mom would scold me and tell me to be more outgoing and spontaneous." Kai let out a sad sigh and Osu's eyes softened.

As they were talking the pain in her shoulder got worse. Osu noticed her discomfort and asked if there was anything wrong.

"I have a cut on my shoulder, but its probably nothing." Kai answered.

"Let me take a look." Osu said. He crawled over to her other side and saw her bloody sleeve. He pulled down her collar to reveal and deep gash on her shoulder.

"This looks pretty serious..." Osu says. "You should go to the infirmary." Kai sighed heavily, she wanted to avoid going to the infirmary.

"Uh...Alright...just to be on the safe side." Kai said. The two of them stood up and Osu escorted her down the hall. Kai knocked on the door to the infirmary before the doctor opened the door.

"Yes? Is there something you need?" The man asked.

"I have an injury. I doubt it's serious, but could you look at it?"

"Of course." He replied. The doctor opened the door wider, allowing for them to come in. "So, where is it?" Kai stretched her shirt collar, allowing the gash to be visible.

"Oh, dear. That's quite deep...You'll probably need stitches." The medic said. He gently took her arm and raised it. Kai winced in pain and gritted her teeth. Osu watched worriedly from the side of the room.

Zuko was walking down the hall, looking for Kai. He hadn't seen her since they got back. Seeing the medic's door open he entered about to ask if he saw Kai. But there she was sitting in a wooden chair. Her shoulder was covered in blood. Zuko stared in shock and worry. Out if the corner of the eye

"What happened?!" Zuko asked, worriedly

"I got hurt at Kyoshi island. I cushioned your fall into a building." Kai explained, irritably. Zuko was silent. Until he saw Osu standing awkwardly.

"What's he doing here?" Zuko asked.

"He brought me here." Kai answered. The medic pulled out a needle and thread and some water. He turned towards Kai and she felt her heart jump out of her mouth.

"You're doing it now?!" Kai asked in astonishment. She stood up and slowly backed into the wall.

"The longer we wait the worse it will get. We have to do this now." The medic explained.

"No way! You aren't gonna repeatedly stab me with a needle in a cut on my shoulder while I'm fully conscious." Kai yelled.

"I have to." He said. "Please, sit." Kai shook her head no. Zuko grabbed her good arm and dragged her to the chair. She could see the concern in his eyes. He felt guilty...

"It'll be fine..." Zuko whispered.

"I'll need you both to leave..." The medic said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Zuko said firmly.

"Neither am I." Osu said from the corner. Zuko glared at him.

"What are you even doing here?!" Zuko yelled.

"If it weren't for me she would've been alone on the deck, bleeding to death!" Osu shouted furiously. Zuko glared, fire in his eyes.

"She needs to remove her shirt, in order for me to do the stitches." He explained. "I'm pretty sure she would not like you here to observe."

Zuko calmed down. He knew very well how "uncomfortable" she was with her looks. He let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck. He didn't want to leave by any means, but she probably doesn't want anyone watching her. Even more so, because she doesn't want anyone watching her in pain.

"Alright..." Zuko said quietly. "I'm standing right outside." Kai looked at him thankfully with her tired eyes.

With that Zuko left, Osu following. They stood right outside the door. He saw a glimpse of Kai's worried face before the door shut.

It was silent for the first few minutes. But then through the door he could hear her groaning and crying out in pain. He felt utterly helpless. He leaned against the wall, trying to keep his composure. He gritted his teeth and waited for them to finish.

The doctor poked his head out the door.

"You may come in now." He said. Zuko shoved past him before he could open the door more. Slumped in her seat was Kai. She looked exhausted and in pain. Zuko's eyes softened. He kneeled down I'm front of her and she flinched.

"One of you should take her to her room." The medic explained.

Kai felt Zuko's strong arms slide under her knees and around her waist. Gently, he lifted her up, careful not to cause her anymore pain. The medic held up a tube of ointment.

"This is to prevent infection. It hasn't healed yet, if the stitches come loose then come see me." He held out the tube and Osu grabbed it.

"I'll hold it. You seem to have your hands full." Osu said. Zuko scowled and made his way to her room. He pushed open the door with his back and gently placed her on the bed. Osu was behind him. Zuko snatched the tube from him and placed it on his dresser.

"Go back to your quarters." Zuko ordered. Osu nodded and hesitantly left the room. Zuko turned to face her.

The pain was so strong she could barely hold back the tears forming in her eyes. It didn't hurt this much before...

Zuko took a dagger and carefully cut the cloth around her wound. She had to hold up what remained of her shirt to cover her chest.

"It hurts..." Kai mumbled.

"I know..." Zuko whispered stroking her face.

Zuko grabbed the ointment from the dresser and gently rubbed it on her wound. He winced in pain and gripped the covers. When he finished he twisted the cap back on and placed it back on the dresser.

Kai slowly stood up from the bed and wandered over to her mirror. She looked like she just walked out of hell. Her hair was messy and tousled, her eyes were puffy, and her clothes were ripped and bloody. She let out a heavy sigh.

"I look hideous..." Kai muttered quietly. She always believed she was unattractive. Her whole life she was surrounded by people better looking than her. She was rarely ever called pretty. And she wasn't thin like everyone else. Her wound was long, it started from the top of her shoulder and stopped halfway to her elbow.

"Stop that." Zuko said, pulling her away from the mirror. "I know what you're doing and you aren't ugly." His eyes trailed over her body and he noticed she was still holding up her tattered shirt. Zuko walked over to his dresser and pulled out an old shirt.

"This should fit." He said, handing her the shirt. He smirked slightly, seeing her face turn beet red. "I'll turn around." Zuko turned to face the wall and waited.

Kai struggled to to get the shirt off only using one hand. She didn't want to ask Zuko for help, but she didn't want to do it by herself.

"Do you need help?" Zuko asked.

"No! I'm fine." Kai answered. She tried to pull off her shirt but whimpered as her arm stung from contact with the cloth. Zuko sighed and turned around.

"Let me help you." Zuko said. He walked over to her and she blushed brightly. She reluctantly held up her good arm as he pulled her shirt over her head. Kai looked down to her toes, embarrassed. She felt exposed.

Zuko tried his best not to stare as he helped her change. He pulled his shirt over her head and helped her get her injured arm into the sleeve. She managed to shuffle her good arm into the other sleeve as she muttered a soft thank you.

"For what it's worth. I think you're beautiful." Zuko mumbled, blushing.

Kai smiled softly and reached up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." Kai said with a smile.

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT 8D NEXT CHAPTER IS UNDERWAY! **

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVE, OR REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

"Ugh! I can't just sit around and do nothing!" Kai shouted. "What am I a slug?!"

"You must rest." Iroh explained. "You aren't supposed to put strain on your injury.

The two of them were sitting on the deck, having tea.

"Where's prince Zuko?" Kai asked. She hadn't seen him all day.

"I think he is in his room." Iroh said, sipping his tea.

"Thanks!" Kai said, hopping up and bolting down the hall to Zuko's room.

She pushed open his door and was greeted by a flame shooting past her head. She stood wide eyed and speechless. She trembled in her own shoes.

"Kai!" Zuko called out. He rushed towards her, checking if she was injured. "I was training a bit. Sorry..." He scratched the back of his neck nervously as Kai calmed down.

"You're training?" Kai asked excitedly. "Can I train too?!" Kai looked at him hopefully, but Zuko was not amused. He looked at her in disbelief as if he couldn't believe she just asked that question.

"Of course not!" Zuko yelled. "You could irritate your arm! Your stitches could come undone and you'd have to get new ones!" Kai flinched at the thought. She looked down at her feet in shame.

"But... I want to get stronger! I don't want to be the girl that needs to be saved..." Kai said desperately. She finally looked up at him. Her eyes full of self hate. "I don't want to be dead weight."

Zuko began to think of what his uncle would say.

"There is nothing wrong with someone caring about you." Zuko said in the softest voice he could muster.

Instead of easing her troubles this made her angry. She glared at him. "I can take care of myself!" She spat.

Zuko looked shocked for a brief second before glaring back at her.

"Fine, forget it!" He shouted, storming off and blasting fire from his clenched fists. Kai sighed immediately regretting her words. She was about to run after him but she felt a tap on her good shoulder. She turned around and saw Osu. "Oh hey." Kai said.

"Hey." Osu replied. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Oh...uh..." Kai hesitated for a second, biting her lip. "Sure." The two of them started walking down a random hall.

"So, how's your shoulder?" Osu asked.

"Better...but it still hurts..." Kai replied. "Even with this pain, I still feel the need to do something! Contribute!"

"You should just rest." Osu answered, worriedly.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Kai shouted. "I can take care of myself!"

Osu was speechless for a moment before speaking. "But, you don't have too. No one here thinks of you as a burden."

Suddenly it hit her. Why was she acting like this? Like a spoiled child, it was ridiculous.

"You're right..." Kai said. "Ohhh! I said something terrible!" Kai groaned.

"What happened?" Osu asked.

"I snapped at Zuko, but he was just being nice!" Kai explained.

"Then what?" Osu asked.

"He just left!" Kai said. "I should go apologize! I'll be right back!" With that she ran off towards Zuko's room.

How could I have been so...annoying?!

When she reached his room she tapped on it before pushing it open. "Zuko, I wanted to talk to you." she said quietly, shutting the door behind her. She raised her head and saw Zuko standing there, practically naked. He had only a towel wrapped around his waist. He had obviously just gotten out of the shower because he was dripping with water. Her cheeks were pink with a blush and her eyes were wide and innocent. Her heart pounded in her chest rapidly as she tried not to stare.

"What do you want uncle?!" Zuko asked harshly, turning around. Immediately Kai clasped her hands over her eyes.

"It's me..." Kai muttered, embarrassed. Zuko felt his own face blush as he shifted uncomfortably.

"O-oh.." Zuko stammered. "Hold on!" Zuko let his towel drop to the floor as he shuffled on a pair of underwear and pants. Once he was somewhat dressed he walked towards Kai and removed her hands from over her eyes.

"What did you need?" Zuko asked casually.

She did her best not to stare at his toned bare chest. "I...I wanted to tell you that..." Kai began. She averted her eyes and dipped into a bow. "I wanted to apologize! You were just being nice and I was so rude."

Zuko's face softened and he smiled. "It's alright." He said. "And also, I will never think of you as useless, not in a million years."

Kai looked up at him her eyes hopefully. She lunged towards him, bringing him into a giant bear hug. Zuko stiffened for a moment before relaxing and placing his hands on her back. Kai reached up on her tippy toes and quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"I gotta go." Kai mumbled before rushing out, embarrassed.

Zuko felt a smile creep onto his lips. He slowly brought a hand up to his cheek. He could still feel where her lips had kissed.

...

"Why are we stopping again ?!" Zuko shouted at his uncle.

Iroh, Zuko, and Kai were seated in the control room. Iroh was playing a Pai Sho game with a crew member who was clearly losing.

"We need to stock up on supplies." Iroh said, calmly. He took a sip from his nearby tea as he played his next move, causing his opponent to panic.

"We were just at a port!" Zuko replied.

"Yes, but we didn't have enough time to stock up, due to our encounter with Zhao." Iroh explained.

Zuko yelled in frustration, throwing his hands up in the air. He stormed out of the room, enraged. Kai moved to follow him, but was stopped by Iroh placing a hand on her arm.

"He just needs some time to cool off." Iroh explained. Kai gave a hesitant nod and sat back down.

"So, how are you feeling today?" Iroh asked, stroking his beard as he thought of his next move.

"Better. The medic said I could get the stitches out soon since I'm healing faster than expected." Kai answered happily. Her eyes flicked back and forth from the door to Iroh.

"I know you wish to comfort him, but he needs to learn control his temper." Iroh explained, noticing her discomfort.

"I suppose you're right." Kai replied.

...

Kai and Osu sat together on the deck. Lately she had enjoyed his company.

"So, how old are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm 18." Osu answered.

"Wow You're pretty young. That means you got on this ship when you were 16." Kai told him. She looked up at him curiously. He was tall, he had short wavy hair that made him appear slightly feminine, and he was slim. He seemed to have a lot going for him, but for some reason he chose to be on a crazy goose chase for arrow boy.

"Yeah, I didn't have anywhere else to go really. But what about you? What's your story?" Osu asked.

"Oh well Zuko is my best friend. Well, he's my only friend...unless you count Iroh. I've known him for almost my whole life and when I found out he was banished...I just couldn't leave him." Kai explained. She had a warm smile on her face, recollecting pleasant memories.

"What about your parents? Don't you miss them?" Osu asked, raising an eyebrow. Kai's smile disappeared at his comment.

"Yeah...you have no idea..." Kai mumbled. Her face was void of it's previous glow. Osu saw her discomfort and decided not to pry. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, how's your arm?" Osu asked.

"Better, but it still hurts." Kai replied. "I'm supposed to get the stitches taken out in a week, but i'm not supposed to do anything that will put strain on it or move it too much."

"Sounds...boring." Osu said with a slight chuckle.

"Believe me it is!" Kai said, sighing. "Zuko refuses to let me train! He won't let me do anything!"

"Yeah, he's pretty strict." Osu said. "But he's just looking out for you."

"I know." Kai said, smiling as she recollected the previous day's events.

"You have a cute smile." Osu said.

Kai was shocked at his forwardness.

"Oh, uh thank you..." Kai mumbled shyly. Osu took her reaction as a negative one and apologized.

"Forgive me, that was inappropriate." Osu said with a frown.

"There's no need to apologize." Kai replied with a shy smile. She stood up from the floor and approached the railing. She leaned forward over the railing, feeling the cool wind blow against her face. A large smile spread across her face. She felt two hands place themselves on her waist.

"I don't want you to fall." Osu explained. They stayed like that for a good while until a voice interrupted them.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice demanded harshly behind her.

Kai whipped around and saw Zuko standing there. Osu quickly snatched his hands behind his back and took a step away.

"Zuko!" She gasped.

"What are you doing?" He repeated, arms folded across his chest and a harsh glare on his face.

"Just enjoying some fresh air." Kai said sheepishly.

Jealousy swirled inside Zuko as he barked at Osu to get back to work before grabbing Kai's hand and pulling her with him. He dragged her all the way back to her room and whipped her around so she landed harshly on the bed.

"Ow! Gosh, what's your problem?!" Kai shouted.

"What were you doing back there?!" Zuko yelled.

"We were just hanging out!" Kai snapped.

Fire shot from Zuko's clenched fists in jealous rage. Kai flinched, reflexively closing her eyes. Almost immediately Zuko's anger melted away. He let out a heavy sigh and looked away.

"We're almost at the docks." Zuko said, leaving the room

Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

_What the hell was that about? Was Zuko...jealous..._

A smile formed on her lips as she pondered the possibility. But she quickly shook her head, perishing the thought.

_No! Zuko is just your friend...he doesn't like you that way...does he?_

...

The ship began to jolt as it pulled into the port. Kai and Zuko stood side by side ready to leave. As the bowsprit of the ship opens and folds out onto the port floor Zuko grabs Kai's arm.

"Come on." He said, his voice stern. She had to rush to stay close to him. His height and wide strides proved to be a problem. The port was just as crowded as the last one.

"Zuko!" Kai called out desperately. He stopped abruptly and turned to face her.

"What?" He demanded.

"You walk too fast!" Kai whined.

"I said to keep up." Zuko said, resuming walking at the same pace. Kai was worried she'd get lost in the crowd. She struggled as she followed him, losing sight of him more each time. Suddenly she pushed into another man.

"Watch where you're going!" The man yelled.

"I'm sorry!" Kai said, bowing. When she turned back Zuko was gone. She looked around but her friend was no where to be seen. So Kai stepped out of the crowd so she wouldn't get even more lost.

As she stood blankly a hand tapped her shoulder. Kai twirled around, hoping it was Zuko but instead it was a large man muscular man, at least 6 feet, towering over her. Kai turned to run, but instead collided with another man. They dragged her into a secluded alleyway and cornered her.

"You alone girlie?" One man asked. He had two tattoos and was holding a dagger.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not." Kai said, trying not to let the fear in her voice show.

"Well, I think otherwise." Another one said in a raspy voice. Kai looked around for some water so she could bend, but it was hopeless. He gripped her arms tightly as she struggle against him. She tried to pry herself from his strong grip, only making matters worse. He dug his nails deep into her skin, piercing my flesh. The man smirked as she winced in pain. The tattooed man ripped her shirt wide open with his dagger. Kai's heart pounded with fear and she struggled to breathe.

"No..." She whimpered. "Please."

The man glared and slapped her hard across her face.

"Shut up!" He yelled. The man's face inched closer and Kai could smell the alcohol in his breath. He slammed his lips into hers and Kai brought her leg up and kneed him in gut. He doubled over in pain.

"You bitch!" The man growled. He stood up and punched Kai square in the jaw. Once again the man forcefully smashed his lips against hers, but this time Kai did not resist out of fear. She felt tears well up as the man behind her began to suck on her neck. The man with the dagger brought his hand down to her breast and began to grope her. Kai began to sob.

"Help me!" She cried out desperately.

Like clockwork the man in front let out a cry of pain and a mixture of red and orange flashed in front of her eyes.

"Kai!" A familiar voice called out. She looked up and standing there was none other than Zuko.

**AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I WATCH KOREAN DRAMAS! THIS IS THE PRODUCT OF MY OBSESSION! DON'T WORRY NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE MORE TAME!**

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVE, AND REVIEW!**

** Musiclover314: Thank You! 8D**


	6. Chapter 6

"You little shit!" The man yells. He charges at Zuko who punches him and flips him over head first onto the concrete.

Zuko moves towards his other opponent, unleashing fire from both his hands and feet. The other man cries out in horror, releasing Kai. He swallows his fear and pulls out a knife. With a cry he charges at Zuko. Zuko fires volleys of flame, alternating between his fists. As the one who he just knocked down get up he spins around on his hands shooting fire out of his feet. Filled with fear the men run.

Zuko walks towards Kai who is on the ground, hugging her knees. His eyes softened and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Zuko said honestly. He felt a pang of guilt. He should've stayed by her side, he walked ahead and left her alone.

Kai looked up at him and smiled weakly as she held her shirt closed. Zuko slipped and arm under her legs and waist and lifted her up. She gripped onto him as if her life depended on it. He hurried back to his own ship, he didn't care who saw him.

He gently laid her on his bed. She curled her knees to her chest. Zuko sat next to her as she sobbed lightly. It broke his heart that this happened and even more so that he could've prevented this. Kai hesitated for a second before leaning into him, her head resting on his shoulder. He put and arm around her and pulled her closer to him. He felt the urge to protect her.

"I felt so helpless..." Kai mumbled. She fought back tears. "They were stronger than me, I couldn't even waterbend."

"You don't have to..." Zuko said softly, stroking her head. She clutched his shirt and tears fell from her eyes.

...

For the next few days Kai refused to leave her room. She sat on her bed and would sketch in her spare time.

Knock Knock

"Its open." Kai said quietly. The door opened and Iroh walked in, holding a tray.

"I brought you some tea." Iroh said. Kai smiled at his kind gesture.

"Thank you." She replied. She picked up a cup and took a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Iroh asked, sipping his own tea.

"Okay." Kai answered.

"Kai, I have always thought of you as family even though we aren't blood related." Iroh began. "Healing takes courage, and we all have courage, even if we must dig deep in ourselves to find it."

Kai though for a moment before answering. "Do you think I should come out of my room?" Kai asked, shyly.

"Only if you are ready." Iroh said with a sweet smile.

...

Kai sat in her room thinking about what Iroh had told her.

'Healing takes courage...' Kai thought to herself. 'I just have to find it, Iroh said that we all have it."

As she was lost in thought a rat scurried into her room. Kai jumped at the sight of it. She wasn't afraid of it however she didn't want it her room. Seeing as it was so cozy in it's corner of the room Kai let it be for the moment.

'I want to be able to use my water bending...but I won't always have water near me...' Kai thought. As she thought of ways to get stronger her mind wandered to dangerous places. 'Wait...do you think...I could bend blood? Is that possible? I mean it's a liquid...' Kai's gaze drifted towards the rat in the corner of the room and a smile creeped onto her lips.

...

Zuko stood in the control room, he was on the Avatar's trail. He stared down at his map and felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and was utterly surprised when he saw Kai.

"Kai! You're out of your room." Zuko said, shocked.

"Yeah, Iroh talked to me." Kai said, smiling.

"What did he say?" Zuko asked, curiously.

"Just some stuff about courage and...healing." Kai said, shyly. "I'm gonna go onto the deck for some fresh air." With that Kai left Zuko in the control room.

Zuko mentally scolded himself for prying.

'I made her uncomfortable and now she left.. Why would I even ask that?! '

...

Kai stood on the deck, watching the ocean waves. The cold air blew causing her to shiver. Immediately she felt a warm hand wrap around her shoulder. Kai involuntarily flinched and smacked the hand away. She looked up and saw Osu standing there, shocked.

"Oh. Osu, it's just you." Kai breathed. Her body relaxed as relief washed over her.

"Sorry. You just looked cold." Osu said, looking slightly hurt.

"Oh! No it's not that! It's just...some stuff happened a couple days ago..." Kai explained nervously.

"What stuff? Was that why you didn't come out of your room?" Osu asked, curiously.

Kai tensed.

"Hey, have you ever noticed how beautiful the ocean is?" Kai asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh, I guess so." He replied with a shrug.

"The way the water pushes and pulls against itself in such a fluid and unified way, it reminds me of dancing." Kai said softly. "But, maybe that just because I'm a waterbender."

"Maybe." Osu chuckled. "Or it could be that beautiful people just see beautiful things."

"Oh...uh." Kai muttered. She hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out if he was flirting.

"Kai!" A familiar voice called from behind.

Kai turned around. It was Zuko. She walked towards him and smiled.

"Hey!"

"I'm going to get uncle, I thought you might like to accompany me?" Zuko asked.

"Okay!" Kai said. She quickly waved goodbye to Osu as the pair walked off the ship.

One of the solders said he had seen the general leave into the woods heading west. Zuko groaned started to approach the forested area.

"Everyone is ready to go and he's doing Agni knows what in the woods!" Zuko grumbles. And Kai listened to Zuko's rant she tripped over a tree root and fell straight into his back.

"Sorry." She groaned. Zuko scowled at her briefly before taking her hand in his. Kai gasped at his gesture and instinctively pulled away. Zuko turned around, he looked disappointed but soon his face was back to it's usual scowl.

"Oh, Zuko I just wasn't expecting it!" Kai explained.

"I didn't want to hold your hand anyway!" Zuko barked. Even as he said this Kai slipped her hand in his and smiled.

"Well I do. So could you bear with it, for my sake?" Kai asked, smirking. A blush rose to Zuko's face. Her hands were like ice. Zuko gripped her hand tighter in attempt to warm them up.

"Uncle! It's time to leave! Where are you? Uncle Iroh!" Zuko yelled, swatting away the branches in front of him.

He and Kai emerged from the tall trees into a clearing. Sitting comfortably in a hot bath was Iroh. His clothes hung from a low tree branch and the tub was made out of rock.

"Over here." Iroh called out, happily.

"We need to move on, we're closing in on the Avatar's trail and I don't want to lose him!" Zuko explained.

"You look tired, Prince Zuko." Iroh began. "Why don't you join me in these hot springs and soak away your troubles."

"My troubles cannot be soaked away. It's time to go!" Zuko shouted, steam shooting out his ears.

"You should take your teacher's advice and relax a little. The temperature's just right. I heated it myself." Iroh said.

He put his hands together and breathed steam from his nostrils. Zuko,obscured by steam, swats it away.

"Enough! We need to leave now! Get out of the water!" Zuko demanded.

"Very well." Iroh said. As he stood up, it became very clear how scarcely dressed he was. Kai shrieked and whirled around, head facing the trees. Zuko held up his hand, to block the sight of his uncle.

"On second thought, why don't you take another few minutes, but be back at the ship in half an hour or I'm leaving without you!" Zuko said awkwardly.

...

"Hey, Zuko...Is being a firebender fun?" Kai asked. The two teens were lying on Zuko's bed, killing time while waiting for Iroh.

"I wouldn't call it fun, but it's useful." Zuko answered.

"Yeah, I bet it is. When you're a firebender you don't need to have fire near you to be able to bend, unlike waterbending." Kai mumbled.

Zuko knew what this was about.

"Kai, are you sure you're alright?" Zuko asked.

"Yeah of course." Kai said. "Why do you ask."

"Well, when we were in the port you were upset because you weren't able to use your bending." Zuko replied, cautiously. Kai averted her gaze and quickly changed the subject.

"It's getting pretty late. Iroh should've been back already." Kai said.

"You're right. We've wasted too much time." Zuko growled.

Kai propped herself up with one arm. "Shall we go get him?"

Zuko nodded. "We'll take the rhino," he told her. Zuko got up from the bed and dragged Kai away.

Zuko lifted Kai onto the front of the rhino then hopped on the back. Kai felt herself smile as he slid his arms around her waist and grip the reigns. With that they rode on towards the woods.

Once they reached Iroh's hot spring, it wasn't there anymore. Iroh was gone and in the hot tub. there was a mass of rocks pointing upward. Zuko slid off the rhino.

"Uncle! Uncle, where are you?" Zuko called out.

"Maybe he thought you left without him?" Kai suggested.

"Something's not right here." Zuko said. He knelt down in front of the mass of rocks in the hot tub. "That pile of rocks..."

"Maybe it was a landslide." Kai suggested.

"Land doesn't slide uphill. Those rocks didn't move naturally." Zuko explained, coldly. "My uncle's been captured by earthbenders!" He stood up and placed a hand on Kai. Her face was one of worry and concern.

"Let's go find him." He told her.

She glanced up at him, hopeful.

"You think we will?" She asked, biting her lip. Zuko nodded and hopped back on the rhino.

Kai couldn't help herself rocking as the rhino shifted moved through the heavily wooded area. Convenient as they may be she preferred the ship. Zuko brought his hands closer together on the reins to hold her steady. Kai noticed and looked back at him, smiling. They rode into a clearer area that later shaped into a dirt road. Kai let out a sigh of relief now that she wasn't being tossed off a giant rhino. Zuko loosened his grip on her as she became steady. Kai leaned back against Zuko and let the warm sunlight shine on her face. She closed her eyes as they continued on the dirt path.

"You're going to get sunburnt." Zuko says, smiling.

"I don't care." Kai answered. Zuko smiled at her, until something caught his eye. He slid of the beast and approached the sandal lying in the middle of the dirt road. Hesitantly, he picks up the sandal and sniffs it. A look of disgust spreads over his face. As the stench fills his nostrils.

"Yup, that's Uncle Iroh." Zuko says, holding the sandal with caution. "Let's keep moving." Zuko tossed the sandal, wiping his hands on his shirt.

He got back on the rhino and they continued on. As they continued the sun started to slowly disappear behind a group of clouds. Kai shivered slightly as the wind blew.

Zuko felt his friend shiver in front of him. He wrapped his hand around her and pulled against him.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Kai flinched at his touch. "Oh. Yeah a bit."

Zuko frowned briefly at her reaction. Kai shifted her position so she could snuggle up next to him. Zuko's face flushed as she nuzzled into his chest.

As they were riding Zuko looked over his shoulder and saw Appa flying in the distance.

"The Avatar!" He yelled.

"Seriously?" Kai asked, trying to get a look.

He tugs on the reigns to turn the beast back, but then looks down the trail that leads to his captured uncle. He looks back again in the direction he saw Appa, indecision marking his face.

...

Iroh and his captors are in an earthen pit. Iroh is stretched over a large rock in the center of the pit, his hands spread before him.

"These dangerous hands must be crushed." One of the captors says. The captain cries aloud as he raises a huge boulder from the ground and moves it to hover over Iroh's hands. He drops it. A moment before it crushed Iroh's hands and arms, Zuko kicks it out of the way. He lands and breaks the chains holding Iroh's hands bound with a kick. Iroh rises with a smile.

"Excellent form, Prince Zuko." Iroh says proudly. Kai rushes out of the forest and catches up with them.

"Surrender yourselves! It's five against three. You're clearly outnumbered." One captor shouted.

"That's true, but you are clearly outmatched!" Iroh says with a smirk. Kai draws water from the pouch on her belt and creates two large liquid arms.

All five earthbenders launch stones at the trio. Kai raises her arm and smashes the stones away with ease. Iroh swings his chains and breaks them into pieces mid-flight, while Zuko blasts the two nearest him with fire. Kai uses her water arm to slam the earthbenders into the dirt. She holds their feet down with water and freezes them. Two soldiers shoot two large rocks at him. Zuko is about to be hit when the stones are wrapped in Iroh's chains. He swings them around his body and releases them back at their captors. The stones collide with their stomachs, knocking them out. The Captain launches several rocks at Zuko, who dodges them and returns fire. The fire blast is blocked when the Captain lowers his head and the fire breaks harmlessly over his onion shaped helmet. The Captain raise two huge sheets of rock and Zuko looks afraid, but then Kai's water arm grabs his feet from under him causing him to hit the ground. The rocks land on top of him and the defeated earthbenders let out a groan.

The three of them flash a smile at each other.

"When did you get the water from?" Zuko asked.

Kai returns the water to her pouch. "I thought if the water can't come to me, I'll just carry it with me!"

Zuko nods and turns to Uncle Iroh with a gentle smile. However, shortly after, his face returns to it's usual scowl.

"Now would you please put on some clothes!" Zuko yells, embarrassed.

...

Back on the ship Kai retreats to her room to change. Her clothes are covered in dirt from the battle.

She carefully pulls the red turtleneck shirt over her head, so she won't irritate her stitches. They didn't hurt as much as they used to and they were due to be removed soon. As she crossed the room to pull out a new shirt she paused in front of her mirror. She had hickeys on her neck and chest from the the port incident. Her lip quivered and her eyes started to water with tears before she held then back.

As she stood there, she heard her door open and she whirled around. It was Zuko.

"Kai, do you kno-" He was cut off by the sight before him. His eyes trailer to the countless hickeys on her body.

Kai stomped towards him and shoved him outside, slamming the door in his face. She let out a heavy sigh and rested her head against the door, sighing.

...

Zuko stood outside Kai's room. He stared at the closed door in front of him, shocked. Not because he saw her shirtless but because he saw the marks on her body. He hesitated, contemplating whether he should knock or not. He decided to give her some space and walked down the hall to his uncle's room.

Zuko knocked before entering his uncle's room. He was sitting eating noodle.

"Zuko! To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Iroh asked, happily.

"It's about Kai..." Zuko muttered. Iroh's face turned serious in an instant.

"What happened?" He asked. Zuko shut the door and took a seat by his uncle.

"I walked in on her changing, and I saw the...marks...she got from the port." Zuko explained. "I fear that she'll be embarrassed to talk about it with me and instead she'll lock herself in her room again." Zuko's face was plastered with worry and concern. At this, Iroh smiled gently.

"Zuko, the turmoil in her heart from then has not yet been cleared. I was not there, so I don't know the severity of the situation. However, she came out of room. That is just the first step." Iroh explained.

"Well when will she be better?" Zuko asked.

"Zuko, it is not that simple. For example, the rage you feel towards those men. Has it just disappeared?" The old general asked.

Zuko's face twisted with hate and anger. He shook his head. "No."

"It is like that. She cannot get over this in a few days Prince Zuko. When she can tell the the story and it does not bring up any pain or tears then she will be healed." Iroh said, placing a hand on his shoulder. Zuko let out a heavy sigh and rubbed the back if his neck.

"What can I do uncle?" Zuko asks, worriedly.

"Prince Zuko, reckless words pierce like a sword but the tongue of wise brings healing." Iroh said.

Zuko nodded. "I think I understand..." He said. And with that he left.

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'D REALLY LIKE MORE REVIEWS THOUGH ;v; BUT THATS ALRIGHT~ **

**DON'T FORGET TO FAVE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW! **

**UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai moaned from the bright rays of the sun shining on her face. She turned to her side and tried to drift back to sleep. As she began to fall back to sleep her door creaked open.

"It's time to wake up." A familiar voice said. Kai could barely make out their face. It was Zuko.

"No." She groaned, pulling the covers over her head.

Zuko walked over to her bed and tried to shake her awake. No response. Frustrated, he ripped the covers off her bed. Zuko's eyes rested on the marks on her neck briefly before he noticed the rest of her. Shocked at how lightly dressed she was, Zuko turned his head the other way.

Kai's toes curled, fingers twitched and her eyes blinked as she slowly awoken. She swung her feet over the edge of the bed and stood up. Kai then noticed Zuko's refusal to look at her.

"Zuko?" Kai said, confused.

Zuko glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. She wore a shirt a bit too large to properly fit her. She neglected to wear pants, so her undergarments peeked out provocatively. His head raced and his cheeks soon turned pink.

"Put some clothes on!" Zuko shouted, nervously. He quickly threw her blanket over her, covering her whole body. "I expect you to be out and properly dress in 5 minutes!" Zuko then stormed out of her room, embarrassed.

...

Kai walked out onto the deck and saw Osu standing on the deck looking bored.

"Hey." She said politely.

Osu's head snapped towards her almost immediately and his face beamed.

"Hi." He smiled. "Would you like to go for a walk?"

"Oh...Sure." Kai said. She thought Zuko would be out here...but he must be busy... She internally sighed as the two of them started walking down a random hall.

"So, how old are you?" Kai asked.

"I'm 18." Osu answered.

"Wow You're pretty young. That means you got on this ship when you were 16." Kai said. She looked up at him curiously. He was tall and he had short wavy hair and he was slim. He seemed to have a lot going for him, but for some reason he chose to be on this crazy goose chase for arrow boy.

"Yeah, I didn't have anywhere else to go really. But what about you? What's your story?" Osu asked.

"Oh, well Zuko is my best friend. Well, he's my only friend...unless you count Iroh. But anyway, I've known him almost my whole life and I wasn't going to just leave because he was banished..." Kai explained. She had a warm smile on her face, recollecting pleasant memories.

"What about your parents? Don't you miss them?" Osu asked, raising an eyebrow. He regretted those words as he watched Kai's smile disappeared in an instant.

"...You have no idea..." Kai mumbled. Osu saw her discomfort and decided not to pry. He quickly changed the subject.

"So, did you get your stitches out yet?" Osu asked.

Kai nodder. "Yeah." She said. "And I'm glad it's out. Walking around with thread in your skin is just...strange." Kai gave a slight shudder, quickly forgetting her past worries.

"That's good." Osu said casually. The two of then reached a dead end, so turned around and walked back. As they continued to walk in uncomfortable silence Kai noticed Osu sneaking glances at her every once in a while.

"Is there something on my face?" Kai asked. "I don't like it when people stare."

"Oh! Sorry!" Osu said, averting his gaze. "I was wondering. Why have you only been wearing turtle necks?"

"I just like them." Kai lied. "They're warm." Once the two of them got onto the deck Osu suddenly stopped. Kai turned to look at him and he suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her in for a tight hug. Kai stood, uncomfortably as her friend held onto her.

"Kai, I really-" Osu began. He was cut off by Zuko shouted from behind them.

"What are you doing?!" He roared.

Kai immediately pushed Osu off of her and faced Zuko sheepishly. Zuko grabbed Kai's arm and pulled her close to him before sending Osu away.

"What were you doing with him?!" Zuko demanded.

"We were walking and he kept staring at me and then next thing you know he just hugged me." Kai said. "It was awkward..."

"He just wants to have sex with you." Zuko said, sourly. "Pervert..."

Kai chuckled slight at Zuko's response. "I really doubt that." Kai said. "I don't think any guy would ever interested in me.

"That's not true." Zuko blurted.

"Oh? How so?" Kai asks, skeptically.

Zuko felt his ears turn red. "You're really nice and pretty..." Zuko mumbled.

Kai grinned ear to ear. "What? I didn't catch that." She said slyly.

Zuko scowled. "Nevermind!" He shouted, walking away in embarrassment.

Kai caught up to him, laughing and smiling. "I was just kidding!" She said through fits of giggles. Which only made Zuko more upset.

...

Kai, Zuko, and Iroh stood on the deck. Worry painted over the faces of all the crew. Zuko however kept a calm demeanor.

"Sailing into Fire Nation waters... of all the foolish things you have done in your 16 years, Prince Zuko, this is the most foolish!" Iroh says, concern and frustration in his voice.

Zuko is in the forefront looking through a high powered spy glass.

"I have no choice, Uncle." Zuko replies sternly.

"Have you completely forgotten that the Fire Lord banished you?!" Iroh shouts angrily. With a look of anguish and worry he cries, "What if you're caught?"

"Zuko! I have to agree with uncle on this!" Kai yelled

"I'm chasing the Avatar. My father will understand why I'm returning home." Zuko says, turning to face them.

"You give him too much credit. My brother is not the understanding type." Iroh says.

Zuko turns back to the spy glass. He searches the skies until he identifies Appa's flying form in the distance.

"There they are! Helmsman, full steam ahead!" Zuko shouts.

On the bowels of Zuko's ship a catapult is raised from below onto the deck of the ship. The catapult is loaded with a steaming and smoldering projectile. Iroh is fanning himself and wrinkles his nose in disgust. Kai clamps her hand over her nose to block out the pungent smell.

"Really, Prince Zuko, couldn't you shoot them down with something more fragrant?" Iroh groans.

Zuko shoots a fire ball at the projectile and it ignites. He raises his arm in the air.

"On my mark...Fire! " Zuko shouts.

A Fire Nation soldier cuts the catapult's rope and the fiery projectile is hurtled into the air. As they are shooting the catapult Zuko's eyes widen at the scene in front of him. There is a double line of Fire Nation war ships. The deck of the ships are lined with trebuchets

"A blockade!" Zuko growls.

Iroh strokes his beard thoughtfully. "Technically you are still in Earth Kingdom waters. Turn back now and they cannot arrest you. " Iroh explained.

Zuko glares at his Uncle before turning back to the avatar, seeing what he'll do.

"He's not turning around." Zuko says.

"Please Prince Zuko, if the Fire Nation captures you, there is nothing I can do. Do not follow the Avatar!" Iroh pleads.

"Prince Zuko listen to him! It isn't like after today he'll fall of the face of the planet! Don't do this." Kai begs.

Zuko bows his head. "I'm sorry..." He says softly. He turns to his helmsman and he points forward. "Run the blockade! "

As they sail forward fire balls are hurled towards Zuko's ship. The camera zooms in on the deck of the ship. Kai is trying to keep her balance as the ship is rocked by waves created by the fireballs hitting the water close to the ship. One fireball lands too close and generates a wave that breaks across the deck. Another fireball hits the back part of the ship. Prince Zuko braces himself against the catapult. He turns towards the front of the ship. The engine master calls to him from off screen. Zuko turns around to speak to him. The engine master points to the billowing fire and smoke behind him.

"Prince Zuko, the engines are damaged! We need to stop and make repairs!" He shoutsm

Zuko turns back towards the front of the ship. "Do not stop this ship!" He commands.

As Zuko's ship gets closer, the ships of the blockade move towards each other in order to bar his way.

"We're on a collision course!" Iroh shouts.

"We can make it!" Zuko yells.

"Zuko!" Kai cries.

Prince Zuko's damaged ship sails through the water with no resistance and no movement from the ships of the blockade. Black smoke billows from the back of the ship.

"What's he up to? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?" Zuko growls, clenching the railing.

"He wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize you're both after...the Avatar." Iroh explains.

"If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do." Zuko says.

"Don't you think Zhao's a bit smarter than that?" Kai asks.

"I guess we'll find out." Zuko replies, walking away from the deck.

...

The ship neared an island with a large red temple.

"Why the hell would the avatar wanna go there?" Kai asked herself. As she stood by the railing she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kai whirled around expecting to see Osu, but instead it was Iroh standing before her.

"The fire temple on crescent island. The avatar must be going to speak to Avatar Roku." Iroh explained.

"Isn't Avatar Roku dead?" Kai asked, confused.

"Yes, however the Avatar has a spiritual connection with all his past lives." Iroh explains.

"How do you know that." Kai said in awe.

"When you're as old as I am you'll find out." Iroh said with a hearty laugh.

After a moment of comfortable silence Iroh spoke in a serious voice.

"Kai, I fear that my nephew has bit off more than he can chew. He is naive and his anger and ambition clouds his judgment." Iroh explains.

"Well, I doubt we can turn back now without any retaliation from Zhao." Kai stated.

"I want you to go with him." Iroh said.

Kai's eyes widened and her gaze traveled to volcanic isle.

"Iroh, you know I care for Zuko more than anything...but what use could I possibly be?!." Kai explained. "Time after time it's Zuko who saves me!"

"It is not your power that Zuko needs, it is your incentive." Iroh says with a smile.

"What...Do you really think so Iroh?" Kai asks bashfully.

"Of course!" Iroh exclaims.

"What are you two doing?" Zuko asked, coming up from behind them.

"We were just chatting." Kai answered, turning to face him. "So, when will we reach the island?"

"By evening we should be there." Zuko replied shortly.

"Oh by the way! Prince Zuko. Can I use your shower? Mine isn't working right." Kai asked.

Zuko nodded and waved his hand dismissively as Kai left.

...

Zuko stood impatiently, tapping his feet outside his bedroom door. We were almost at the island and Kai hadn't come out yet. He contemplated whether or not he should go in. He let out a heavy sigh and pushed open the door.

Lying on his bed was Kai, wrapped in a short towel and her hair still wet. Zuko's heart almost flew right out of his chest and onto the floor. He felt himself blush as he put a hand to his face, reflexively. A small grin crept onto his face, his mind filling with lewd thoughts.

'No! Calm down Prince Zuko!' He scolded himself for getting distracted.

He cautiously approached her and gently shook her awake.

Kai's eyes opened slowly and squinted at the blurry form in front of her. She blinked a couple times before making it out to be Zuko.

"Oh hey Zuko. Sorry, I fell asleep..." Kai said lazily, sitting up. Zuko's eyes briefly skimmed over her before focusing his eyes on the wall of his room.

"I...I just came to tell you to get dressed, we're almost there..." Zuko said nervously.

Suddenly Kai was hit in the face by the realization of her lack if clothes. She held up her towel with one hand, and his some of the hickeys with the other.

"I...I...Uh...Okay..." 'Kai mumbled. Zuko nodded before dashing out of the room.

Kai sighed, letting her face fall in her hands as her mind was now littered with thoughts of Zuko.

...

Kai and Zuko stood on the deck, obvious tension in the air but they ignored it.

"We're here." Zuko said. "Come on let's go."

The two of them got into a smaller boat so Zhao would not follow them. Kai used her water bending to reach to the island quickly. Once they stepped out of the boat they began climbing up a steep hill.

"Stay close to me." Zuko ordered, hurrying up the hill. Doing as told, Kai hopped up the hill with ease.

Once they made it into the temple Zuko led them into the huge room, his friend close behind.

She let out a small gasp. "This is huge." Kai mumbled.

Zuko glanced at her and smirked. Although grew up together it was very rare that Kai came to the palace.

"How are we gonna find the avatar?" Kai asked.

Zuko stopped in front of a lantern. He hesitated before he knocked a lantern to the side, revealing a tiny hole in the wall. Zuko resting his hand over it and shot into it a tiny blast of fire. The flame made a rectangular shape in the wall before forming a doorway.. Kai smiled at Zuko, impressed. They hurried into the secret passage. As they ran up the set of stairs Kai looked carefully for threats. Once they reached the top Aang was hiding behind one of the columns. Zuko lunged forward, gripping the Avatar's arms behind his back and dragged him from behind the column. Kai hurried to his side ready to back him up.

"The Avatar's coming with me!" Zuko announced.

Katara, Sokka, and one of the fire sages are tied with chains to the nearest column. Zuko pushes the struggling Aang towards the opening in the floor that leads to the secret tunnels.

"Close the doors! Quickly!" Kai shouted. Zuko looked back at her briefly, smirking at her confidence.

Aang looked over his shoulder at Sokka and Katara. As he and Zuko reach the opening, with several swift moves he knocks Prince Zuko off balance. Aang kicks Zuko down the stairs and turns around quickly. As Zuko tumbles down the stairs with a grunt, Aang runs towards the doors of the sanctuary which are beginning to close. Kai draws the water from her pouch shooting frozen icicles at the Avatar.

"Go!" Katara shouts.

Aang banks left and jumps into the air to avoid Kai's icicles, doing several turns in mid-air. Using, the heads of two of the Fire Sages as stepping stones he sails through the doors just as they are closing. The doors shut and the locks grind and a blast of bright white light comes from behind the sanctuary doors.

"He made it!" Katara shouted gleefully

"Will that didn't work." Kai sighed.

Four of the Fire Sages and Prince Zuko assume firebending poses. They shoot five simultaneous fire blasts at the doors. This time, however, the lock mechanism does not respond.

"Why isn't it working? It's sealed shut!" Zuko shouts, aggravated.

"It must have been the light. Avatar Roku doesn't want us inside." One of the sages explained.

Another one of the sages is kneeling on the floor in front of Prince Zuko. His hands are tied behind his back. The four Fire Sages stand behind him.

Zuko: Why did you help the Avatar?

Shyu: Because it was once the Sages' duty. It is still our duty.

Kai rested against the column where Katara and Sokka are tied up. Immediately Katara started shouting at her, and giving her dirty looks.

"You won't win!" She shouted in a hushed voice. "Aang is gonna stop you!"

Kai raised an eyebrow at her, crossing her arms. "You're telling that to wrong person." Kai said.

Suddenly, from behind Prince Zuko, comes the sound of one pair of hands clapping. Commander Zhao is approaching with Fire Nation troops.

Kai felt her breath escape her as she silently panicked.

"What a moving and heartfelt performance. I'm certain the Fire Lord will understand when you explain why you betrayed him." Zhao smirked.

"Commander Zhao!" One if the Sages exclaimed, bowing.

"And Prince Zuko, it was a noble effort. But your little smoke screen didn't work. Two traitors, in one day, the Fire Lord will be pleased." Zhao added.

A Fire Nation soldier moves towards Zuko and grabs him. Kai reaches for the water in her pouch, but another soldier came up behind her and restrained her.

"You're too late, Zhao. The Avatar's inside and the doors are sealed." Zuko spat.

"No matter. Sooner or later, he has to come out." Zhao said nonchalantly. "But I don't see why we can't have a bit of fun in mean time." With a flick of his hand the guards dragged Kai over to him.

"Don't touch her!" Zuko shouted, struggling against the guards.

Kai panicked as the guards threw her towards Zhao. He grabbed her around her waist with one arm and with the other he grabbed her jaw, smushing her face together.

"It's nice to see you again." Zhao hissed. Kai whimpered softly in fear causing Zhao to boom with laughter.

"Get off me!" She screamed, attempting to pull away from him. Zhao smirked. As he watched her something on her neck peeked out from the collar if her loose turtleneck.

"What's this?" Zhao asked in a low voice. He tore part of the cloth around her neck revealing several hickeys.

"Zhao stop it!" Zuko roared, struggling against the two guards holding him.

"Chain him to the pillars with the rest of them." Zhao said casually. He turns back to the fearful Kai. "Maybe I should give you another." He smirked bringing his lips down to her neck. As he did so Kai brought her knee up to his gut causing his grip to loosen as he groaned in pain. Kai impulsively rushed over to Zuko and grabbed onto him. Once Zhao regained his composure a look of fury plastered his face. Kai reacted quickly and covered his hands and legs with water and froze them.

"I'm not yours to take Zhao!" Kai spat.

"The doors are about to open!" One of the sages announced.

"When those doors open, unleash all your firebending power!" Zhao ordered his men as he worked on melting the ice.

While Zhao and his men were busy at work Kai sawed through Zuko's chains with and icicle.

Once he was free Kai glance over at Aang's two friends and back at Zuko. "Hold on!" She whispered to him.

Kai quickly rushed over to the two siblings and began to cut their chains.

"What are you doing?!" Katara asked, shocked.

"I'm belly dancing! What does it look like?!" Kai shouted in a hushed voice.

"Why are you helping us?!" The boy demanded.

"Because I have morals." Kai said as she cut through the chain, freeing them. She quickly made it over to the Fire Sage who betrayed the others and cut his chains. He bowed, thanking her. Zuko watched her carefully, but decided to let it go.

Smoke billowed out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. The sages looked at the floor in shock and fear. The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. Katara, Sokka, and the fire sage turn their heads away to shield their eyes. The door begins to open, slowly. Zuko shields Kai from the blinding light. Zhao and two of his soldiers standing ready to attack.

"Ready..." Zhao begins, now free from the ice that was holding him. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary.

"No! Aang!" Katara shouts, frozen in place.

"Fire!" Zhao shouts. They all shoot fire blasts into the sanctuary. Scene cuts to several pairs of hands shooting fire blasts into the sanctuary. Nine soldiers, including Zhao, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. However,the fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing.

"Avatar Roku!" The traitor fire sage shouts.

Avatar Roku draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor.

"Zuko we have to go now!" Kai shouted, grabbing Zuko by the arm. They ran back down the secret tunnel and down the hall. They escaped out of the temple only to find that the stairs leading to the beach were cut off by a river of lava. Kai and Zuko looked around desperately, panicking. Kai spotted a cliff, assuming the ocean was right below she grabbed Zuko's arm and ran towards the rocky cliff.

"Kai wait!" Zuko shouted as Kai lead him to the cliff. He looked down at the ocean. The waves crashed against each other furiously.

"Hold on!' Kai shouted. She grabbed onto him and pulled them both off the cliff, diving into the ocean below them.

...

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS! I'VE BEEN A BIT BUSY AND ALSO SLEEPY!**

**Leebee14: Thank you! I'm glad you like it w**

**Moviejunkie66: Awww! Thank you so much! ;v;**

**Cami: I hope you're enjoying it**

**gAang: Aww~ Thank you! 8D**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hold on!' Kai shouted. She grabbed onto him and pulled them both off the cliff, diving into the ocean below them.

Using her free arm she raised path of water and froze it. The two teens fell hard against the ice.

"You should trust me more!" Kai smirked.

Zuko rolled his eyes at her comment and stood. He held out a hand for his which she gladly took.

"The boat shouldn't be that far, let's hurry." Zuko said as the two of the fled towards the ship.

...

Zuko stood on the deck, leaning over the railing. He stared out into the ocean, mulling over his recent loss of the Avatar.

'What if I can't find him... Or worse, Zhao finds him before me.'

He let out a deep sigh and buried his face in his hands.

"Prince Zuko?" A voice called out. It was late in the night and he doubted that anyone would be up. He turned, expecting to see Kai, but instead he was greeted by another face.

Osu.

His expression hardened and he scowled.

"What do you want?" He asked in a harsh tone.

Osu flinched at Zuko's tone. "I couldn't sleep is all." He cautiously walked towards Zuko and settled next to him. "So, why are you out here?"

Zuko gave him a look before answering. "No reason at all." He moved to leave but Osu grabbed his arm.

"Prince Zuko I don't say this to anger you, but I feel like it should be said out loud. You must know by now that I have an interest in Kai. And it is more than obvious that you do also. I will make her mine." Osu said seriously.

Zuko snatched his arm out of Osu's grasp and kept walking. Anger boiling inside him

...

Prince Zuko fired blast after blast of fire at his sparring opponent. Kai sat nearby watching him with interest.

"Go Prince Zuko!" She cheered. As she did this the ship tilted suddenly, knocking both combatants off balance. Zuko quickly gained his composure and stood

"Someone's changing our course!" Zuko growled to no one in particular. "Come on!"

He stormed off to the control room, Kai running after him.

Zuko threw open the door. Kai stood behind him, out of breath.

"What's the meaning of this mutiny?! No one told you to change course!" He yelled as he stomped towards the captain. But he stopped as his uncle spoke.

"Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko!" Iroh clarified. He was sitting playing Pai Sho with another crew member.

"Is it something to do with the Avatar?" Zuko asked, hopeful.

"Even more urgent." Iroh says seriously. "It seems... I've lost my lotus tile."

"Lotus tile?" Zuko mumbled, confused.

"For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ." Iroh explained.

"It's true! I've played him before." Kai added. Zuko shot her a quick glare, causing her to back down.

"You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile?" He shouted.

"See, you, like most people, underestimate its value." Iroh began. "Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!"

Furious, Zuko released a gout of fire from his mouth that licks over the ceiling. Kai sequels and backs away while Iroh is fighting back a smile.

"I'm lucky to have such an understanding nephew." Iroh added.

...

Zuko's ship is docked at a nearby village. His arms are folded across his chest, scowling and clearly unhappy. Kai is standing next to him, a bit cautious from her last trip to the docks, but happy none the less.

"I've checked all the shops on this pier. Not a lotus tile in the entire marketplace!" Iroh complained.

Zuko turned to shout at his uncle. "It's good to know this trip was a complete waste of time for everyone!"

"Quite the contrary. I always say the only thing better than finding something you were looking for, is finding something you weren't looking for at a great bargain!" Iroh said gleefully. As he said this a parade of Fire Nation soldiers walked by carrying loads of merchandise that Iroh bought. One, being a large instrument.

"You bought a sumki horn?" Zuko asked in disbelief.

"For music night on the ship. Now, if we only had some woodwinds." Iroh said.

As they begin walking down the dock Kai spotted a pirate ship.

"Ohhh!" Kai cried. "Iroh look." She turns Iroh to face the pirate ship.

"That looks promising." Iroh said with a devious smirk.

...

"Ooo! That is handsome! Wouldn't it look magnificent in the galley?" Iroh exclaimed turning his attention to a monkey statue with gem eyes. Iroh picked up the jeweled monkey with a huge grin on his face.

Meanwhile Zuko is eavesdropping on a conversation between the Pirate Captain and another Pirate.

"We lost the Water Tribe girl and the little bald monk she was traveling with." The pirate said to the captain.

Zuko walks over. "This monk, did he have an arrow on his head?"

...

The prows of Zuko's ship opened, deploying a small cutter craft that steams away.

The cutter craft and the pirate ship are moving up the river in parallel. Zuko and the Pirate Captain are both on the deck.

"Shouldn't we stop to search the woods?" The captain asked.

"We don't need to stop. They stole a waterbending scroll, right?" Zuko asked.

"Uh huh." The captain replied.

"Then they'll be on the water." Zuko said.

...

Zuko and Kai are walking through the bushes looking for Katara.

"Just so you know. This is extremely creepy." Kai whispered.

"I didn't ask for your input!" Zuko replied, angrily. His face flushed slightly.

Kai spotted Katara by the river practicing, but failing to produce, the water whip.

"There!" Kai says, pointing to Katara.

Katara lifts a globe of water out of the river and tries to manipulate it, each of her mistakes being punctuated by a verbal exclamation of "okay", "stupid!" or something else.

Katara mutters to herself, unknowingly attracting the attention of her enemies.

Out of no where a pirate grabs.

Katara turns and is faced with the pirate. "No, let go of me!" She bends a water whip around and smacks the pirate in the face. He lets her go, but she runs right into Zuko's arms.

"I'll save you from the pirates." Zuko said. He grabs onto her arms, twisting her around easily and pinning her arms behind her back. "Tie her to the tree!" He demanded. One of the pirates grab her and tie her to the trunk of a small tree, her hands behind the trunk. She is surrounded by the pirates and Zuko's soldiers.

Kai moved out of the brush to stand next to Prince Zuko. He wasn't smiling, but she could tell he was pleased with himself. He glanced at her and she gave him a tiny grin. He smirked in return.

"Tell me where he is and I won't hurt you or your brother." Zuko offered.

Katara shot him a hateful look. "Go jump in the river!" She spat.

Zuko let out a sigh and circled the girl. "Try to understand, I need to capture to restore something I've lost. My honor. Perhaps in exchange I can restore something you've lost." He stood behind her and held the necklace up to her throat.

Shock moves across Katara's features. "My mother's necklace! How did you get that?!" She shouted.

Zuko walks away, pocketing the necklace. "I didn't steal it, if that's what you're wondering." He turns back to her. "Tell me where he is!"

"No!" Katara shouts.

The Pirate Captain walks forward, upset. "Enough of this necklace garbage. You promised the scroll!"

Zuko pulled the scroll from the waterbender's belt. He light a flame in his hand and held it under the scroll, tauntingly. "I wonder how much money this is worth?" The pirates gasped and some cried, 'no!'. "A lot, apparently. Now you help me find what I want, you'll get this back and everyone goes home happy. Search the woods for the boy and meet back here!" Zuko demanded.

Shooting Zuko a glare, the Pirate Captain reluctantly agrees. "Fine." He groaned.

The pirates disappeared into the forested area in search for the Avatar.

Kai shifted feet,uncomfortably. Katara was staring at her and it was quite annoying. She could feel her eyes boring a hole in her back. It made her self conscious on several levels.

Frustrated Kai whips around to face her. "Is there something I can help you with?!" She shouts.

They stood there waiting for the men to return with the Avatar. Katara glared at Kai. "I thought you were a good person for letting us go last time!" Katara shouted. "But you're just a traitor! To water benders everywhere! Your family would be ashamed!"

Kai looked taken back. Her lips pressed into a hard line. She was silent for a brief moment before she turned to face Katara once again. She opened her mouth to retort, but lost her chance.

Zuko walked over to Katara and grabbed her jaw harshly. "Watch your mouth, peasant." He spat. He glared daggers at and her harshly released her jaw with a flick if his wrist.

Katara eyes widened at Zuko's reaction, unable to speak.

Kai smiles in Zuko's direction and he smiles back.

The Pirates emerge from the trees, the avatar and the water tribe boy in tow. Kai turns away from Katara and walks back to Zuko.

Sokka and Aang are both tied to a tree of their own and Zuko smiles.

"Nice work." Zuko said.

"Aang, this is all my fault." Katara cried.

Aang looked at her with comforting eyes. "No, Katara it isn't."

"Yeah, it kind of is." Iroh commented.

Kai snorted. "If it weren't for you we wouldn't even be here." Kai added.

"Give me the boy." Zuko demanded.

"You give us the scroll." The Captain retorted. Zuko moved the step forward, but stopped as Sokka spoke.

"You're really gonna hand over the Avatar for a stupid piece of parchment!?" Sokka shouted.

Pointing to Sokka Zuko shouts, "Don't listen to him! He's trying to turn us against each other."

Ignoring Zuko's warning, the Pirates gathered around the boy with interest.

The Pirate Captain then turns his attention towards Aang. "Your friend is the Avatar?"

"Sure is," Sokka continued. "and I'll bet he'll fetch a lot more on the black market then that fancy scroll."

Angered, Zuko shouts, "Shut your mouth, you water tribe peasant!" Zuko takes a step forward threateningly, heat coming off his body in anger.

"Yeah Sokka, you really should shut your mouth..." Aang pleaded.

Kai, knowing where this was going, bit her lip nervously.

Sokka shrugs. "I'm just sayin', it's bad business sense. Just imagine how much the Fire Lord would pay for the Avatar! You guys would be set for life!"

The Pirate Captain points to Zuko. "Keep the scroll! We can buy a hundred with the reward we will get for the kid!" The pirates began to walk away with the kids.

"You'll regret breaking a deal with me!" Zuko growls. Zuko and the guards on either side of him unleash a torrent of flame, which bathes the ground underneath the pirates who jump out the way. Kai bends the water into a vine, using it as a long whip. The Pirate Salesmen jumps into the midst of the firebenders with a cry. Zuko and his men bear down on the still bound Aang and Sokka. As they get near, four pirates jump into the frame to defend their captives. They dropped smoke bombs and the battlefield instantly becomes a foggy mess.

Kai blinks several times, trying to see through the thick fog. She steps forward determined to find Prince Zuko. As she did this a fist collided with her jaw, she stumbled backwards in another pirate. He grabbed her, but she countered by turning around and flipping him. She goes roundhouse kick the other Pirate, but her catches her by the leg and throws her into the dirt. The pirate took out a blade and began to slash at Kai as she stood. Carefully dodging his attacks she kicks his knees and he to collides with the ground. Kai takes the chance to turn and search for Zuko.

Katara (smiling): Thanks, Momo. I owe you a bushel of apples.

Zuko emerges from the edge of the smoke cloud. He places the waterbending scroll through his waistband on his back. Out of the corner of his eye he see a blade swipe at his head. He turns around to just avoid a sword stroke. Zuko assumes a firebending stance, the Pirate Captain pointing a sword at him. They struggle, but no one gains advantage. Another pirate throws a sling, removing the scroll from Zuko's waistband.

The Avatar's lemur, Momo intercepts the sling as it returns to the pirate and takes the scroll. Momo is pursued by the Pirate Captain's green parrot, which tackles him in mid-air. The lemur drops the scroll and it falls back down into the smoke filled battlefield, jets of flame erupting from various points.

Kai, still searching for Zuko, ran into another pirate. He slashed her with his dagger several times. Kai moves to punch him but he grabbed her arm and threw her outside the smoke cloud. She collided with the ground. Groaning, she picks herself up and sees Zuko a few feet away, fighting with the Pirate Captain only to be broken up by Iroh.

She jogs over to him and stands by his side.

"Are you so busy fighting you cannot see your own ship has set sail?!" Iroh shouted.

"We have no time for your proverbs, Uncle!" Zuko replied.

Iroh pointed towards to river. "It's no proverb."

The Pirate Captain turn to see his ship sailing away. He chases after it. "Bleeding hog-monkeys!"

Kai and Zuko laugh at the Captain chasing desperately after his lost ship. Zuko turned to Kai and his eyes widened when he saw her bruised and cut body. He opened his mouth to comment but out of the corner of his eye he saw an object move. He turns to see his boat, loaded with pirates. One pirate turns and moons the three of them, Kai yelping and immediately covering her eyes.

"Hey! That's my boat!" Zuko yelled, running. Kai follows close behind.

Iroh scratched his chin and muttered, "Maybe it should be a proverb."

"Come on Uncle!" Zuko yelled to him.

Zuko and Kai finally stop at the end of the riverbank near the waterfall, his uncle immensely out of breath.

"My boat!" Zuko growled.

After regaining his breath, with a guilty look Iroh said, "Hehe, Prince Zuko, you're really going to get a kick out of this. The missing lotus tile was in my sleeve the whole time!" He slips the missing lotus tile out of his sleeve with a huge smile on his face. Zuko snatches it from him and throws it as far as he can.

Kai began to giggle and soon it turned in to a burst of laughter. Iroh joined in, leaving Zuko scowling at the two of them.

"What?!" Zuko growled, only causing them to laugh more.

...

Kai sat on the bed in Zuko's room as he treated her minor wounds.

"I'm fine really. It'll heal on it's own." Kai sighed.

Zuko gave her a look. "How is it that every time we step out of this ship you get injured. We should resume your training soon." He had just finished wrapped a bandage around one of the larger cuts on her body.

Kai shrugged. "I'm accident prone." She smirked. A brief silence passed before she spoke again. "Thanks for sticking up for me. When she said I was a traitor..."

Zuko's ears turned oink and he focus all his attention on the last bandage. "Your welcome."

Kai frowned. "Do you think she's right? My parents would be ashamed of me?"

Zuko looked up to meet her eyes. "Of course not."

Kai smiled.

"She doesn't know anything about you." Zuko continued. He looked back down at her leg, cut the end of the bandage and tying it. "Besides, I thought you hated your parents."

Kai bit her lip and shrugged. Noticing her discomfort, Zuko changed the topic.

"You should stop doing that." He said.

"Doing what?" Kai asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Biting your lip. You do it when you're scared or anxious." Zuko explained. "If you keep doing it, you might bleed."

Kai subconsciously brought her hand up to her lip, a worried expression on her face. Zuko reached out and lowered her hand from her mouth.

Zuko smirked and Kai smiled in return. Her eyes locked with Zuko. She stared into his radiant eyes and he got lost in her her oceanic blue ones. Hesitantly he brought his hand to her, caressing her face and leaned forward, pressing his lips onto hers.

...

**SORRY FOR THE DELAY! MY BOYFRIEND AND I BROKE UP AND THAT DIDN'T LEAVE ME IN A MOOD TO WRITE!**

**Team Avatar: Lol XD thank you!**

**Firelordhippie: Thank you! I'm glad, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter.**

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW, FAVER, AND ****_REVIEW_**

**TILL NEXT TIME!**


	9. Chapter 9

Zuko pressed his lips to hers and it started out as a soft, lingering, kiss. Then it was like something in Kai switched. She was kissing him deeply and hugging him close. Her emotions were going off like a series of fireworks.

'This is wrong, he's my best friend.'. Kai thought. ' No, this is perfect...'

"Ahem."

Kai and Zuko immediately broke away. Standing there with a sly look on his face was Iroh.

"I'm deeply sorry to interrupt prince Zuko, but I came to ask if you wanted some dinner."

...

Neither Prince Zuko nor Kai mentioned the kiss incident. And thankfully Iroh hadn't mentioned it either. Kai was focused on investing herself in training and Zuko was focused on capturing the avatar.

Kai was on the deck facing off against two guardsmen. She was tired of being the weak girl she was.

She ran straight towards the guardsmen. They both blasted flames at her in unison. Kai dodged them with ease and roundhouse kicked one guard in the jaw. He stumbled backwards and Kai turned swiftly and threw a pun h at the other guard. He caught her fist and flipped her over. She kicked him from under his feet and he fell to the floor. The other guard threw blasts of flames at her which she blocked with her waterbending. The guard she just kicked got up and began throwing flames at her as well. She formed tentacle-like arms around her arms and grabbed the two guardsmen by the ankles and threw them across the deck. She let the water dissapate and walked over to the guardsmen.

With a big proud smirk she said "I win!" As she said Zuko pushed past her, knocking forward.

"Hey!" She shouted. She glared at him as he turned to address her. But he said nothin. He only scowled and walked away.

"Get back to work!" He shouted at the guardsmen Kai previously fought with.

"There is a storm coming. A big one." Iron announced behind them.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"You're out of your mind, Uncle. The weather's perfect. There is not a cloud in sight." Zuko explained.

Iroh shook his head, "The storm is approaching from the north. I suggest we alter our course and head southwest."

"We know the Avatar is traveling northward, so we will do the same." Zuko said stubbornly.

Iroh's brows furrowed in concern. "Prince Zuko, consider the safety of the crew."

"The safety of the crew doesn't matter!" Zuko growled.

Kai let out a sigh as crewmembers began to gather. The Lieutenant, who has clearly overhead Zuko's remark, is unhappy. Zuko, realizing this, begins to speak to the Lieutenant and walk up until his face is right in front of the Lieutenant's.

"Finding the Avatar is far more important than any individual's safety." Zuko says in a low growl. He pushes past the Lieutenant and leaves.

Kai put a hand on the Lieutenant's shoulder.

"He doesn't mean that, he's just all worked up." Iroh said, sympathetically.

...

Black clouds of an ominous storm are dead straight in the ship's path. Zuko and Kai are walking on deck. Four crewman, including the Lieutenant, are there looking at the storm clouds. The Lieutenant turns, folding his arms across his chest, to address the Prince.

"Huh! Looks like your uncle was right about the storm after all."

Kai uses several hand motions to indicate what he was entering into was a bad idea, but the Lieutenant paid her no mind.

"Lucky guess?" Iroh chimed in, bashfully.

Zuko crosses the deck to the Lieutenant, pridefully. "You'd better learn some respect," prince Zuko growls. "or I will teach it to you.

He walks past the Lieutenant, who can no longer contain his contempt for the Prince. As the Lieutenant speaks, Iroh has joined Kai in making several warning hand motions, trying to head off the conflict.

"What do you know about respect?!" The Lieutenant spat. "The way you talk to everyone around here, from your hard working crew to your esteemed uncle to even your friend! It shows you know nothing about respect. You don't care about anyone but yourself! Then again, what should I expect from a spoiled prince?!"

Zuko stops in mid step. He is clearly stung by the accusations. Iroh sighs and puts his hand over his face, resigning himself to the brewing disaster. Kai bites her lip nervously, she's ready to interject if she must. He turns and assumes a firebending stance, the Lieutenant follows suit. Zuko and the Lieutenant's hands crossing at the wrists, indicating that their ritual of combat has begun. Kai gets between them and breaks their wrists apart.

"That is it! We are all a bit tired from being at sea so long. I'm sure after some food and much deserved rest everyone will feel much better!" Kai shouted.

The Prince and the Lieutenant glare at each other a moment longer, then both turn and walk away in opposite directions.

Zuko glares at Kai. "I don't need your help keeping order on my ship!"

Kai places a desperate hand on Zuko's shoulder, but Zuko shoves her off. He storms off to the bow, where it is clear the storm clouds now fill the sky.

...

The Lieutenant and some other crew members are gathered together somewhere in the ship. The crewmen sitting around a fire barrel, their faces bathed in firelight.

"I'm sick of taking his orders and I'm tired of chasing his Avatar!" The Lieutenant shouts. He turns to adress another crewmember. "I mean who does Zuko think he is?!"

"Do you really want to know?" A voice asked. At the top of the stairs from the upper deck Iroh descends with Kai close behind. The Lieutenant and the three other crewman at the fire barrel stand in respect.

"General Iroh! We were just – "

Iroh raised a hand in acceptance. "It's ok. May we join you?"

"Of course, sir!" The lieutenant said, hurriedly. Iroh and Kai approached them and sat down with the men. He stroked his beard and began to speak.

"Try to understand, my nephew is a complicated young man. He has been through much... "

...

A young Zuko walks down a hall to a pair of Fire Nation guards who block his attempt to enter the room beyond. Zuko I without his trademark scar, but his look of determination, however, has not changed.

"Let me in!" He shouted in a high, whiney voice. Iroh placed his hand on the young boy's shoulders.

"Prince Zuko, what's wrong?"

"I want to go into the war chamber, but the guard won't let me pass!" Zuko's voice breaks slightly at the end. Iroh leads him a short distance away from the guards and addressed him.

"You're not missing anything, trust me. These meetings are dreadfully boring." Iroh eplined.

"If I'm gonna rule this nation one day, don't you think I need to start learning as much as I can?" Zuko's determination did not falter.

Iroh frowned. "Very well. But you must promise not to speak. These old folks are a bit sensitive, you know."

Zuko bowed and with a grin on his face thanked his uncle.

Iroh puts his arm around Zuko's shoulders and walks him past the guards, who make no move to stop them.

They enter a temple like chamber. There a throne on a dais, wreathed in fire. The back wall is occupied by a large red statue. Fire Nation generals sit around a map of the Earth Kingdom continent that adorns the floor. One of the generals address the rest of the men.

"The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here." The general says, motioning to several places on the map. "A dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors, so I am recommending the 41st division."

An elder general speaks up. "But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom battalion?"

"I don't. They'll be used as a distraction while we mount an attack from the rear. What better to use as bait then fresh meat?" The geberal smirked, coldly.

Zuko jumped up, enraged and horrified. "You can't sacrifice an entire division like that! Those soldiers love and defend our nation! How can you betray them?!"

The generals look back to Zuko, clearly disapproving of his outburst.

...

Kai bit her lip in anticipation. She had heard the story many times before, in fact she was there when Zuko had the Agni Kai, but every time it made her heart race. Not in a good way however.

Iroh continued to speak. "Zuko was right, you see, but it was not his place to speak out, and there were... dire concequences " Iroh lowered his head in sadness at the memory. "After Zuko's outburst in the meeting, the Fire Lord became very angry with him. He said that Prince Zuko's challenge of the general was an act of complete disrespect, and there was only one way to resolve this... "

"Agni kai. A fire duel." Lieutenant Jew finished, horrified.

"That's right. Zuko looked upon the old general he had insulted and declared that he was not afraid. But Zuko misunderstood. When he turned to face his opponent, he was surprised to see it was not the General. Zuko had spoken out against a general's plan, but by doing so in the Fire Lord's war room, it was the Fire Lord whom he had disrespected. Zuko would have to duel his own father."

Kai suddenly gets up from her seat and excuses herself. Iroh places a hand on her shoulder before she leaves.

...

Zuko sat in his room, staring at his reflection in the mirror. Frustrated with himself and his emotions the young prince frowned. He knew Kai most likely returned his feelings. But he didn't know how to act on it. Would he ask her out? Or would he wait for her to do it. Zuko let out a sigh and brought his hands to his face. This woman was distracting him. The logical part of his mind told him to disregard these feelings and focus on finding the Avatar, but that was by no means what he wanted to do.

He sat in the darkness, meditating, with only a single flame when someone knocked on the door. Zuko furrowed his brow and stayed silent hoping whoever it was would take a hint and leave. No such luck, another knock.

"Go away uncle." Zuko growled.

"It isn't Iroh." A familiar voice said from the other side of the door. Zuko nearly jumped up from his seat upon hearing her voice. He quickly opened the door and no sooner did she push past him and let herself into his bedroom.

Kai entered his room. She looking around to see that the whole room in engulfed in darkness except for one flame. She turned to Zuko and took a deep breath. Zuko frowned, worried and he placed a hand on her arm.

"Is something wrong?" He asked worriedly.

Kai shook her head. "I wanna tell you something."

"What is it?" He asked.

Kai took a deep breath and grabbed Zuko's face and brought down to her level. She pressed her lips onto his and kissed him passionately, their lips molding together perfectly. Zuko pulled away and looked at her, shocked. For what felt like a million years he just stared. Kai started to walk away, mortified, but Zuko stopped her.

"No! Don't go." He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. "I feel the same way."

As they embraced they were jolted out of their thoughts when the ship was thrust violently; they had been hit by a bolt of lightning. Zuko and Kai ran to the deck. Crew members stood awkwardly, bracing themselves against the wind. The rain poured down heavily and Kai watched as bright lightning struck in various places in the sky.

"Where were we hit?!" Zuko demanded.

"I don't know!" The lieutenant yelled over the raging storm.

Another wave crashed over the deck. Yumi sucked in a gasp as the huge wall of water engolfed her, taking her by surprise. As soon as it cleared, Zuko looked at her worriedly, his golden orbs shining with concern.

Kai took a deep breath and swallowed her fear.

"Look!" Lieutenant shouted

Kai followed his finger.

She gasped when she saw the crew member dangling from the top control room of the ship.

"The helmsman!" Both Zuko and Lieutenant Jee raced to the ladder. Zuko and Jee began to climb up the ladder and Iroh rushed to steady the ladder.

"Please be careful," Kai whispered, the water stinging her face as she tried her best to keep the water around them calm.

The two men were almost at the top when the helmsman fell. Zuko caught his arm, gently lifting him to the Lieutenant.

They climbed down the ladder, careful not to slip. The Lieutenant handed the helmsman to the medic as Zuko jumped the last three steps to the bottom.

Once they were safe on the ground Kai released a held breath

Kai instantly stopped what she was doing and threw her arms around him, causing him to stumble back.

Zuko looked down at the top of her head. She gripping onto him tightly and her face was buried in his chest. Hesitantly he slid his arms around her, returning the embrace. The crew members stared, apalled that Zuko was capable of such an emotion.

"I'm so glad your okay." Kai mumbled into his chest. She pulled back from him, Zuko keeping one arm firmly around her waist.

Zuko shouted orders to the crew and as Kai began to pull away Zuko grabbed her wrist, pulled her back to him.

"I have to help steady the ship." Kai frowned.

Zuko nodded. "Stay close to me."

Kai smiled and began to work on steadying the ship with her waterbending.

"We have to get this ship to safety!" Iroh said He was interrupted by a giant bison emerging from the ocean. Appa flew into the clouds and Zuko stared in shock.

"The Avatar!"

"What do you want to do, sir?" The lieutenant asked.

Zuko paused for a moment before making his decision. "Let him go. We need to get this ship to safety."

Kai turned to him and smiled, proud of his decision.

"Then we must head directly into the eye of the storm." Iroh explained

"Got it!" Kai said.

...

**HEY SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! I SWEAR I THOUGHT I HAD UPDATED MORE RECENTLY THAN APRIL! **

**ON ANOTHER NOTE I DON'T MEAN TO SELF PROMOTE, BUT IF YOU WANT CHECK OUT MY OTHER ACCOUNT, CURRENTLY IT'S KAWAII-ATTACK AND IM WORKING ON A DEATH NOTE AND AN AVENGERS FANFIC**

**GUEST: SORRY! I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WAS STILL READING IT**

**REIKA88: IDK IF YOU'RE STILL READING THIS, PROBABLY NOT, BUT FIRST OF ALLSHE DOESN'T EXACTLY TRAIN WITH ZUKO. OCCASIONALLY SHE DOES, BUT HE ISN'T LIKE HER TEACHER. ALSO I WANTED HER TO GET STRONGER, GO FROM WEAK TO STRONG GRADUALLY. BUT I TOSSED THAT AND JUST TRIED MAKING HER TOUGHER IN THIS CHAPTER AND THE CHAPTERS AHEAD.**

**GUEST: THANK YOU!**

**POWERPUFF: I TRIED TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT SHE DOES WITHOUT MAKING IT OVERLY OBVIOUS ;v; GUESS I DIDN'T DO TOO WELL ON THAT**

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVE AND REVIEW YAAAY**


	10. Chapter 10

Kai is standing at the edge of the ship, leaning over the railing and staring down at the now dark water. The star filled sky reflected upon the ocean as the waves gently crashed against each other. A blanket was wrapped around her shoulders as she gazed into the night. She turned around as she heard the soft patter of a familiar set of footsteps. It was Zuko.

Kai smiled and waved hello. Zuko returned her greeting with a shy smirk.

"What are you doing out here? It's late."

"I wasn't very tired, so I came out here to watch the water." Zuko stood next to her and slid an arm around her waist.

A blush rose to her cheeks as she rested her head on his chest. After a moment of silence she spoke, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

Kai chewed on her lip nervously. "Don't you think that you'd be better off just leaving the avatar alone?"

Zuko's smile fell and his gaze hardened. Kai felt his arms remove itself from her waist, but she held on to it. The blanket that was draped over her shoulders fell to the ground. "I know why you do it, and I'll always be by your side, but have you ever considered just settling down and living a normal life?"

"No. The only life I will live is in the royal palace with my father by my side. I need to restore my honor! You just..you don't understand." Zuko turns away from Kai who only persists.

"Zuko, it's not that I don't understand because I do. But it causes you so much stress and unhappiness, I just want you to be happy." Kai explained.

Zuko let out a sigh and gave Kai a sad smile. "Thank you, but I'm fine." He wrapped his arms around her in a hug. Kai stood on her tippy toes and brought down Zuko's shoulders and gave him a peck on the lips.

Zuko smiled and leaned forward putting his lips on hers. He placed his hand on her back, allowing support as he deepened the kiss. Kai gripped the sleeves of shirt as he glided his tongue against her lower lip. She opened her mouth to let him in. Their tongues slid against each other, and their mouth molded together. She felt him smile through the kiss.

Zuko pulled away and lifted her from the ground. Instinctively Kai wrapped her legs around his waist for extra support. Zuko kissed down her jawline and traced her collarbone. She tilted her head back, letting him graze his lips against her neck.

The two of them were interrupted by a loud creaking sound. Zuko looked around at their surroundings.

"We shouldn't do this here." He said.

Kai felt a blush rise to her face as the realization of where they were hit. She tried to break free from his iron grasp, mortified. Slowly Zuko put Kai down, still holding onto her hand. He looked over and a smile creeped onto his lips as he saw her seemingly glow in the moonlight.

The two sat down on the floor. Zuko put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her close as they watched the reflection of the moon on the torpid waves.

...

Zuko's ship is steaming through water with land visible behind it. Zuko is standing over his Lieutenant's shoulder. While Kai and Iroh are standing idly by.

"We haven't been able to pick up the Avatar's trail since the storm." Lieutenant Jee said, addressing the map he held. "But, if we continue heading northeast –"

Lieutenant Jee is cut off when the source of light for him is suddenly blocked by an enormous shadow. Another Fire Navy ship, a much larger one, is passing them, headed the opposite direction. Everyone on the ship follows it with their gaze.

Kai frowned, immediately realizing who it was on that ship. She can almost see the steam coming off of Zuko.

"What do they want?" Zuko grumbled in disgust.

Iroh grins, hopefully. "Perhaps a sporting game of Pai Sho!"

Zuko's ship is resting alongside the much larger Fire Nation vessel. Zuko gives the order to allow them to board. A man from the other ship holds up a scroll and unrolls to reveal a drawn figure of Aang on a wanted poster.

Zuko gives him a sour look.

"The hunt for the Avatar has been given prime importance." The Herald announces as he lowers the scroll. "All information regarding the Avatar must be reported directly to Admiral Zhao."

"Zhao has been promoted? Well, good for him!" Iroh grins.

Kai steps forward and stares the Herald down. "We've got nothing to report to Zhao. Now get off this ship and let us pass!"

The Herald gives her a look of dismissal. "Admiral Zhao is not allowing ships in or out of this area."

Zuko shoves forward and glares at the Herald. "Off my ship!"

The Herald and his two guards grudgingly leave.

...

On the deck of the ship Zuko is practicing his firebending. Kai walks up to him and taps his shoulder.

"Is everything okay? It's been almost an hour and you haven't given the men an order." Kai asks worriedly.

Zuko frowns, "i don't care what they do..."

Kai walks towards him and places a hand on his shoulder, "Zuko..."

He lets out a sigh and shrugs her hand off.

"Don't give up hope yet. You can still find the Avatar before Zhao." Kai says, hopeful.

Zuko turns back, desperation and fear painting his features. "How?! With Zhao's resources it's just a matter of time before he captures the Avatar." Zuko turns back out to sea. "My honor, my throne, my country, I'm about to lose them all."

…

A few days passed and Kai was sitting in her room. The full moon shone through her window. She took in a deep breath and took out a small cage she had bought at one of the docks. Inside was a rat, she slowly opened the cage and watched as it scurried around.

Kai took a seat on the floor and closed her eyes. She took deep breaths as she tried to focus. She moved her hands in more rigid and angular motions, trying to get the rat to move. When finally something clicked inside her and the rat stopped scurrying. A smile creeped onto her lips as she saw the rat moving to her command. She could blood bend.

The door opened and Kai jumped. It was Iroh.

His eyes flicked between her and the frozen rat. "Kai, what are you doing?" He asked sternly.

Kai immediately let her hands go limp and the rat quickly scurried away into the dark corner. "Nothing." She stood up and walked past Iroh, giving him a gentle smile before leaving.

(A/N: I promise she won't become some crazy evil bloodbender.)

…

Iroh's drinking a cup of his favorite tea. Zuko and Kai are seated around a table with him. He pours Zuko and Kai some tea after he takes his sip.

"Ahh! See, Prince Zuko, a moment of quiet is good for your mental well being!" Iron says cheerily.

Zuko raises the cup to drink but the ship jerks, causing him to splash the tea all over his face. He wipes it away and gets up from table, angrily. Kai follows him close behind to the foredeck. A young, dark haired woman is on the deck riding a massive and hideous monster. The crewmen scatter as the monster climbs the railing and onto the deck.

"Get back! We're after a stowaway." The woman yells.

Zuko marches forward, clearly angered. "There are no stowaways on my ship!"

The monster rips out a chunk of deck plating and hurls it over the railing. It sticks its head into the gaping hole. A barrel falls over and a man crawls out, whimpering. The man crawls out onto the foredeck where the monster quickly whips the back of his neck with its tongue. He falls instantly onto the deck, conscious but paralyzed.

"He's paralyzed." Kai mumbles.

The woman picks up the man. "Only temporarily. The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then he'll be in jail and I'll have my money."

"But how did you find him on my ship?" Zuko asks, raising an eyebrow.

The woman pets her monster as she gets back in the saddle. "My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away."

"Well, I'm impressed." Iroh says in an almost flirtatious voice.

The woman cracks her whip and the shirshu bolts off the ship and down the dock.

"Very impressed."

…

Kai, Zuko, and Iroh are out in the dead of night searching for the woman and her Shirshu. They come to a three story building with many windows. The building is packed with people and the shirshu is sitting by the door. Suddenly someone gets thrown through the wall above the door, landing in the foreground and crying out painfully upon impact. Kai gapes in horror.

"This is a terrible idea." She whispers to Zuko.

"Don't worry! It'll work." He replies.

The woman from earlier, June was her name, is arm-wrestling a beefy man. They're in a tavern, filled to the brim with spectators and potential challengers. The man is sweating in his attempt to best the bounty hunter. She doesn't even look like she's trying.

Kai, Zuko, and Iroh are shoving their way through the crowd to try and get to her. Drunken men slur at Zuko and Iroh and occasionally grab at Kai. One man grabs at her wrist and pulls her towards him. His breath reeks of whiskey and he kisses at her neck. Kai tries to shove him away, but fails.

"Get off me!" She shouts. Zuko turns and glares. He makes his way over to Kai and grabs the man by the arm.

"Let go of her." He says sternly. The man clicked his teeth and shrugged Zuko off. Kai knees him in the groin and he doubles over in pain, releasing his grip. Zuko throws him into the wall and grabs Kai by the hand, dragging her along.

"Out of my way! Step aside, filth!" Zuko shouts.

Iroh is nervously addressing the people his nephew has just thrust aside. "He means no offense! I'm sure you bathe regularly."

The trio finally reaches the table. The man is obviously struggling against June's grip. It's both a pitiful and hilarious sight.

"I need to talk to you." Zuko says.

"Well, if it isn't my new friends, Angry Boy, Mousey Girl, and Uncle Lazy."

"I am not mousey!" Kai protested.

Iroh laughed heartily before June ended the contest with one swift movement. The crowd erupts and a lot of money changes hands, much of it ending up in a big pile in front of her.

"Your beast trashed my ship. You have to pay me back."

June rakes in the heap of cash. "Aww, I'd love to help you out, but I'm a little short on money." She turns to the crowd. "Drinks on me!" The crowd roars in agreement.

Zuko grabs her hand as she raises her cup to her lips. "Money isn't what I had in mind."

The trio moved to the front door of the tavern. Zuko held up Katara's necklace.

"I need you to find someone." He demands.

"What happened? Your girlfriend run off on you?" June asks, amused. "It's not very nice to be searching for your ex in front of your current girlfriend." June motions to Kai who is standing awkwardly by Zuko's side.

"It's not the girl I'm after, it's the bald monk she's traveling with!"

"Whatever you say."

"If you find them, I'll consider the damage to my ship paid for."

"Heh! Forget it." June turns and begins to climb into her saddle when Iroh interjects.

"Plus we'll pay your weight in gold!"

She smiles, gets down and walks over to Iroh. She points a finger in his chest and says, "Make it your weight and we got a deal."

Iroh lets out a hearty laugh. " You got it!"

June grabs the necklace from Zuko's hand. "Get on." She walks over to the shirshu and lets it smell the necklace. June jumping into the saddle in the front. Iroh gets on behind her, then Zuko, then Kai. Once everyone is on they take off.

…

An elderly woman is crouched near the ground harvesting some plants. Near her is a cat who tenses and hisses at the sound of the shirshu approaching. The lady rises and the shot cuts wide to show the old woman looking at the four atop the shirshu.

"Out for a bit of fresh air, are we?" The woman asks, unafraid.

"We're looking for someone." Zuko says.

"I hope it's not Miyuki." The woman looks down at her cat. "Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?" The cat meows and backs away.

"The Avatar's been through here. Let's keep moving." June says. She cracks her whip and the shirshu takes off.

...

As the four ride on the large beast, Kai begins to nod off, leaning against Zuko's back. The warm rays of sunlight shining against her face. Zuko looks back at her and smiles. However, her sleep is interrupted by the shirshu picking up pace and the screams of unknowing civilians. She nearly falls off the shirshu when it comes to a sudden stop.

"Why are we stopping?" Zuko asked.

"Because the girl must of spent a lot of time here." June replies.

Zuko frowns and snatches the necklace from June's hand. "We have no time for this!" He gets down and stomps over the the shirshu's head, shoving the necklace in it's face. The shirshu snaps its tongue at Zuko who narrowly avoids it.

"Hey, watch it!" He growls.

Iroh lets out a hearty laugh and even Kai stifles a laugh of her own.

"Oh look, he likes you." June smirks.

When Iroh stops laughing an elderly woman saunters over to him and smiles.

"Care to hear your fortune, handsome?"

Iroh smiles in return. "At my age there is really only one big surprise left, and I'd just as soon leave it a mystery."

One Zuko gets back on June whips the shirshu, who takes off once again.

…

The shirshu continued down a rocky path. Kai began fiddling with Zuko's lone ponytail.

"Can I braid this?" She asked.

Zuko quickly swatted her hand away and twisted his body to face her. "No!" Kai stuck out her lower lip in a pout in attempt to sway Zuko. "It's still a no!"

"Hey lovebirds, we're getting close." June called out.

Eventually, the group saw two distant figures walking down the road. The shirshu picked up speed and raced down the road, quickly catching up to the two. It was Sokka and Katara, but no Aang. They turned and saw the beast racing towards them and broke into a sprint. The shirshu jumps forward and ends up behind them, causing them to fall over in shock.

"So this is your girlfriend." June says as Zuko hops down and approaches Katara.) "No wonder she left. She's way too pretty for you."

Kai jumps off next and walks up behind Zuko.

"Where is he? Where's the Avatar?!" Zuko shouts.

Sokka responds defiantly. "We split up! He's long gone."

Zuko huffs in anger. "How stupid do you think I am?!"

Sokka smirks. "Pretty stupid." He grabs Katara by the arm and runs. "Run!" As soon as they begin to run the shirshu flicks them with it's tongue and paralyzes them both.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Zuko asks to no one in particular, outstretching his arms.

As June's shirshu begins to move she speaks, "It's seeking a different scent – perhaps something that the Avatar held." The shirshu starts sniffing the paralyzed pair. The map scroll falls out of Sokka's backpack and rolls onto the ground. "Get them on." June orders. Zuko and Kai led them on one at a time before getting back on the shirshu.

"Kai! Let us go! Look inside you this isn't right! You're a waterbender! Your parents wouldn't have wanted this!" Katara yelled as she dangled from the beast.

Kai turns and glares and Katara. She opens her mouth to speak, but she doesn't answer. She only turns back around and slides her arms around Zuko, holding him tightly.

The shirshu brought them back to the abbey and begins walking around, sniffing.

Zuko growls angrily. "What's it doing?! It's just going around in a circle!"

Finally the shirshu looks up into the air to see the scent spiraling around. Suddenly Aang enters in on his glider. He flies up to the monster, which jumps up to snap at him. He misses, but does manage to dump his riders onto the floor of the courtyard. The shirshu falls flat on his back.

"Aang!" Katara shouts, hopeful.

June gets up and whips the ground. The shirshu gets up and roars, June jumping onto its back. They charge after Aang. Kai weakly raises herself from the ground, ignoring the numerous scratches and cuts she got from the collision.

Zuko is already up and ready to fight when Kai glances over to him. His hands are alight with fire as he advances on the Avatar. He fires a huge gout of flame at Aang, who blocks it by twirling his staff to break it up. They trade several rounds of blows, all of which miss or are blocked. Finally the two fire volleys simultaneously and both are blown backwards onto the roofs behind them. Kai gets up and climbs up the edge of the roof. As Zuko groans and stirs on the edge of the roof she uses the water in her pouch and freezes it. She sends the icicles flying towards Aang who just barely dodges them. She bends the water into giant arms and hits Aang, sending him flying off the roof and onto the ground. She jumps off the roof landing with a shoulder roll only to be knocked into the wall by a huge gust of wind. She hits her head on the stone wall. She winced and the world spun before her very eyes, going in and out of focus. She opens her eyes to barely make out Zuko and Aang dueling once again, this time a covered well is between them. They trade volleys. Aang suddenly sees Katara's necklace in Zuko's hand.

"You've got something I want!" Aang shouts, sternly.

They trade volleys again with Zuko soon destroying the well's covering. They dance around on the lip of the well, neither one able to gain advantage over the other. Aang constantly attempts to grab the necklace, but fails. Zuko lunges after Aang and misses. As he passes, Aang uses puts his foot through the loop of the necklace, catching it. He then disappears down the well. Zuko fires a massive gout of flame after him in anger. He's suddenly launched into the air as Aang reappears atop a huge jet of water and lands. Rain from the huge jet of water begins to fall around him, quickly followed by Zuko hitting the ground. However, he quickly gets up and the duel begins anew, but this time Appa advances threateningly on Zuko.

Kai regains her composure and gets up, advancing towards Aang. She molds the water around her around Aangs figure and freezes it, leaving his head exposed. She smiles in satisfaction. However, Aang breathes in a large gust of air and exhales, knocking himself over and crushing the ice. Aang blows another gust of wind at Kai, knocking her into a pile of debris.

Aang and Zuko began dueling again. Aang dodging Zuko's fire blasts and the shirshu's tongue on the opposite wall. The sisters on the other side dump the perfume onto the ground. Katara waterbends the perfume into a huge sheet, moves it over the shirshu, and drops it. The monster shakes off the liquid, but is now terribly confused by the numerous scents swarming it's nostrils. It lashes out, whipping its tongue at Zuko and June.

Iroh cries out, "June! Noooo!" He catches the falling bounty hunter. The rampaging shirshu breaks open a few more jars, paws the tiles of the roof of one of the buildings, then jumps over the wall and disappears. Zuko, Kai, and Iroh are laying flat on the ground. Iroh has June draped across his chest, his arm around her.

Zuko groans groggily, "Uncle? I didn't see you get hit with the tongue."

"Shh!"

...

**I UPDATED PRETTY QUICKLY EVEN I'M SURPRISED. I TRIED TO PACE MYSELF, BUT I GOT KINDA EXCITED. I WANTED TO POST THIS BEFORE GOING TO BED SO I DIDIN'T THOUROUGHLY PROOFREAD IT.**

**LEEBEE14: XD LOL I HAVE BIG PLANS FOR THIS FANFIC, THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING**

**FRASHIX: THANK YOU SO MUCH 8D**

**FLOWERGIRL: THAT'S ACTUALLY A PRETTY GOOD IDEA :) I'LL TAKE THAT INTO SERIOUS CONSIDERATION**

**FIRELORDHIPPIE: XD LOL YOU'RE WELCOME! ZUKO AND KAI ARE OFFICIALLY A THING JUST TO CLARIFY**

**OK 'TILL NEXT TIME BYE**

**(DONT FORGET TO FAVE, FOLLOW, AND REVIEW)**


	11. Chapter 11

Kai and Zuko were in his room, sitting on his bed. Zuko ran his fingertips up her forearm, leaving a trail of goosebumps. He brought his hand up and cupped her cheek, his thumb ran along her cheekbone. Kai felt the warmth from his hand spread throughout her whole face. Zuko leaned forward and pressed his lips onto hers. Their lips molded perfectly together. Zuko's lips shaped around her and she caressed his lower lip with her tongue. He let his lip part and our tongues fought for dominance. Zuko won, as if that wasn't expected. She slipped her hand under his shirt and rubbing his chest as Zuko grabbed her, pulling her onto his lap. He ran his fingers through her hair, kissing each other more passionately. They broke apart occasionally to catch a quick break. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and a jiggle of the door handle.

"Prince Zuko? The chef made noodles! Would you like some?!" Iroh shouted from the other side of the door.

Zuko let out an audible groan and pulled away from Kai. "I'm fine Uncle!"

"Are you sure? They're really good!"

Kai had to keep herself from bursting out into a fit of giggles from Zuko's reaction.

"I said I'm fine!" Zuko barked, fire spewing from his mouth.

Kai yelped in surprise and Zuko turned to her, face still scowling. Although it softened upon seeing her unpleasantly surprised expression. Zuko frowned and sighed.

"Why don't we go out onto the deck? Do some late night sparring?" Kai grinned gleefully. "I bet I'll beat you this time! I've been getting better!"

Zuko smiled as he pinned Kai to the ground. She could feel his warm breath on her cheek, his face just inches away.

Kai shot a playful glare at him despite her heart pounding in her chest. "How do you keep doing that?" Kai groaned, scowling. It was the third time he'd taken her down. "Are you cheating?"

Zuko smirked. "You've been practicing. And you're skills improved. But I'm still stronger."

She stared up at him. "I can change that!" Kai smiled. She thought for a moment, " ...How would you suggest I do that?"

He looked down at her through his dark lashes and spoke, his voice was low. "I've got a pretty good idea." He whispered. Then he brought his lips down on hers. As they kissed rain began to pour, but they payed it no mind. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him down. The kiss was strong and passionate. She felt his warmth spread throughout her body as he pressed her down on the wet floor of the boat. All of a sudden, his lips left hers and she gasped in surprise. She'd forgotten to breathe. She laid back against the cold floor of the deck and breathed heavily.

"Kissing in the rain seems a bit cliche don't you think?" Kai said with a chuckle. "Plus what if someone saw?"

A blush rose to Zuko's face and he bit the inside of his cheek. "There's no one around." Kai placed a hand over her mouth as she began to cough. Zuko frowned and sat up, allowing her to prop herself up on one elbow.

"You're getting sick." Zuko spoke.

"Pfft. No I'm not it was just one cough."

Kai sat on the deck, staring out at the waves. The people around her stared at her worriedly as she began to cough violently. Someone walked up to her and offered her a cup of water. She looked up, expecting to see Iroh or Zuko, but it was Osu.

"Oh hey, I haven't seen you in a while." Kai said, gulping down her water. "Thank you."

Osu smiled and simply shrugged. "I heard that you and Zuko were a thing, so I made myself scarce."

Kai nodded. Her throat began to burn and she let out a few more coughs just in time for Zuko to walk onto the deck. He glanced at her worriedly. His eyes flicked between her and Osu who upon seeing the prince got up and hurried away. Zuko took a seat next to Kai, a frown on his face. She coughed lightly and his eyes flicked to her. He opened his mouth to speak, but when Kai placed her hand in his hand jerked away.

"Your hand is hot. Warmer than mine even." He turned to his uncle who was nearby. He walked over and kneeled in front of Kai. He brought a gentle hand up to her forehead and frowned.

"You're burning up." Iroh spoke, his voice serious.

"You need to go to bed," Zuko demanded.

"I'm all right!" Kai insisted, but as soon as the words left her mouth she began to cough violently.

Zuko stood and then Kai followed. "I don't need to go to bed, I'm fine." She protested.

Zuko's face grew angry. He slid his arms around her waist and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Kai began to kick and flail as she was taken to her room. "Zuko! Put me down I'm not sick!"

Kai shivered in her bed, coughing roughly, unable to fall asleep. A gentle knock on the door caused her to open her eyes. "Come in." She said in a weak voice. It was Iroh. He entered her room, a concerned look on his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, taking a seat on the edge of her bed.

Kai groaned. "Not too great." She coughed lightly, sinking under the covers.

"I made you some tea. It will help with your cough." Kai sat up weakly so she could drink the warm tea. She took a sip of the tea, allowing its warmth to spread through her body and coating itself in her throat, easing her cough.

"Thank you." Kai said.

Iroh smiled and stroked her long hair. "You're welcome. Can I get you anything else?"

Kai nodded. "Do you know where Zuko is?" she asked quietly.

Iroh smiled. "Yes, I will go get him for you." Kai watched as the old general got up and walked out of the room.

Kai sank back under the blankets and watched as the candle on her nightstand flickered weakly, hoping it won't go out. Her attention then shifted to the ceiling. She stared up at the metal ceiling, thinking. Thinking about the avatar and whether she's on the right side, Zuko and how much she likes him, and her parents and if they're watching over her. Then she heard a gentle knock on her door.

"Come in." She croaked, reaching for her tea. Zuko emerged from the other side of the door and a smile creeped onto her lips.

Zuko frowned as he saw his girlfriend's state. Her was messy, her eyes were red, and she was shivering violently. He walked across the room over to her and sat on the edge of her bed. She took a shaky sip of the tea Iroh brought her. "Hi."

"Hey," Zuko whispered back, smiling.

"If you do capture the avatar, what will you do next?"

Zuko thought for a moment. He leaned back and laid down next to her. "Take my place as heir to the throne. And have you as my queen."

Kai grinned. "You promise?"

Zuko nodded and Kai smiled. Zuko stared at her, he realized he enjoy looking at her. She was pretty even if she didn't think so. He stroked her hair and sat up. "I shouldn't keep you awake." He got up off the bed and started towards the door.

Kai bolted upright, a frown on her face. "Can't you stay?" she said, in a voice just over a whisper. Zuko blinked, not quite understanding. "Can you, uh...sleep here? With me." Kai just barely whispered. Zuko grinned. He stripped himself of his bulky armor and removed his shirt, crawling under the covers next to her. He stared straight up at the ceiling, laying on his back. However, he could feel a pair of eyes boring a hole into him. He turned his head to see Kai staring at him a pout on her face. Zuko smirked and brought her close to him, wrapping an arm around her while she rested her head on his chest

...

Kai stirred as the cold air touch her skin. She peered through her thick eyelashes and watched as Zuko got out of her bed. A small smile creeped onto her lips as she watched him stretch his arms.

Zuko looked back at his girlfriend. Carefully, he pulled the blankets over her shoulders. His eyes lingered for a moment before leaving the room.

...

Kai woke up about an hour or two later just in time to catch the tail end of Zuko's training. She sat on the ground of the deck watching as Zuko finished his training with Iroh. When the two finished

Kai clapped enthusiastically.

Iroh kneeled beside her with a smile. "Kai, how are you feeling?"

Zuko's eyes scanned her body for signs of sickness.

"I feel great!" Kai smiled. "My throat's still a bit sore though."

Once Zuko was convinced that Kai was fine he turned to her and smirked. "Your turn." He said.

Kai raised an eyebrow. "What my last beating wasn't enough?" She smiled to show she was joking. Zuko grabbed her by the arm and tugged her off the ground. Kai groane as Iroh took her seat on the ground, watching with interest. Kai took a waterbending stance and immediately Zuko objected.

"No bending." He demanded.

Kai's mouth hung open and she disappointedly detached her pouch from her waist and tossed it on the ground. "Fine."

Kai took a fighting stance and Zuko immediately went over to fix it. He took Kai's hand and molded it into a correct fist. "Make sure your knuckle's not jutting out." He made his way behind her, placing his hands on her body to fix her position. "Stand with both feet planted shoulder width apart, knees bent a little. Make a fist with both hands and bring both fists, fingers facing up, elbows pointing straight out behind you." Zuko glanced up at Kai's face. She was not listening at all. "Are you even listening!?" Zuko yelled. Kai shook her head bashfully and Zuko sighed.

"Aw come on! It's not fair, whenever we train I'm always wrong!" Kai argued. "It's unfair is what I think."

Steam shot from Zuko's ears. "How do you expect to improved if you won't train?!"

Kai sighed. "You know I think you should cool off." With her hand behind her back Kai created a ball of ocean water and threw it at Zuko. He was not pleased. He scowled at Kai and stormed off into his room as she and his uncle burst out into fits of laughter.

…

By the next night, Kai's fever has disappeared and her cough subsided. A waning moon in shining in the sky and Zuko's ship is docked. It's music night and Lieutenant Jee is playing a simple staccato tune on a stringed instrument. The tune is then accompanied by drums. Four men and one woman are gathered around a campfire on the main deck of the ship. Kai is sitting crosslegged as she sings.

"Winter, spring, summer and fall. Winter and spring, summer and fall. Four seasons, four loves. Four seasons, four loves." Kai sings. Two crewmen dance gleefully in front of the fire. But their joy is short lived. A group of masked Fire Nation soldiers board the ship. Admiral Zhao is among them. The music comes to an abrupt stop as everyone turns and sees the men.

...

Zuko a knock on his door and groaned. "I told you Uncle, I'm not playing the tsungi horn!" he snapped.

The door opened anyway, causing Zuko to jolt upright. Kai and Iroh stood in the doorway. "It's not that," Iroh explained. "We have another problem..."

Zhao pushed past the two of them and into Zuko's room, a smug look on his face.

Zuko immediately stood up into a defensive position. "Zhao." He growled.

The gruff admiral smirked. "I'm taking your crew," he said simply, circling the room.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"It's true," Iroh wailed. He put an arm over his eyes in woe. "Even the cook."

"I need them for my invasion of the North Pole. Your father's orders." Zhao explained. A scowl formed on Zuko's face as the admiral spoke. "It's a shame you won't get to see me break the Water Tribe." Zhao smirked, turning to Kai. "Maybe I'll bring you little peasant girlfriend with me. She'd make a fine decoration"

Kai took a step forward to challenge Zhao, but she felt a hand holding her back. When she looked it was Iroh. He shook his head sternly and she retreated.

"Don't you dare touch her! Zuko roared. The temperature in the room rose sharply.

Zhou let out a low cackle. "How pathetic! You think she cares for you? How could anyone care for a poor, banished prince." Zhao spat. "Maybe I'll have her accompany me. Why would she want to stay with you after all?"

Kai could practically feel Zuko's blood boil. It took every inch of self control to keep herself from roundhouse kicking Zhao is the nuts.

Zuko's scowl fell as he realized that Zhao was standing right before his dual blades, looking at them with a suspicious glare. He took one off the wall and began swinging it around.

"I didn't know you were skilled with the broad swords Prince Zuko."

"I'm not." Zuko nearly growled. "Those are antiques. They're just for decoration."

"Mhm." Zhao mused, unconvinced. He turned to Iroh. "Have you ever heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?"

"Just rumors. I don't think he really exists," Iroh shrugged.

"Oh, he exists." Zhao insisted. "And he's an enemy of the Fire Nation," Zhao handed the broadsword to Iroh. "But I have a feeling justice will soon catch up with him." Zhao started to the door of the cabin, but stopped abruptly. "General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind. And Kai, you're always welcome to join us." The admiral smirked as exited the cabin.

...

Kai sat on the main deck, way Hong as the crew wandered around. She took a sip of the tea Iroh has just brewed for her. She stared down at her cup and frowned as she wondered what would happen. It wasn't exactly possible for just the three of them to man this whole ship. They could take a smaller boat though that probably wouldn't be fast enough. Although they don't really have any other options. They can't exactly walk to the North Pole. She sighed as her thoughts flew about in her brain. She'd been to the North Pole once. Her mother had brought her there for a couple weeks to visit her old friend. Kai herself had made a friend there, although she doesn't remember very well. Something with a Y.

"Listen up!" Zhao's gruff voice interrupted her thoughts. "Everyone get your things and get yourselves onto my ship! You have ten minutes!"

Kai scowled at Zhao as he approached, a suggestive look on his face. "What." She spat.

Zhao kneeled down in front of her , placing a hand on the rail of the ship so as trap her. "And you, I have a proposition for you."

Kai's breath hitched and she gripped her cup. "Go to hell." She whispered harshly.

Zhao smiled and with his free hand manifested a small flame, holding it to her face. He let out a cackle as she flinched and dropped her empty cup of tea. However just as soon as it came, the flame was gone. "I would be so please if you would join me on my ship. It'd be so satisfying to have you there with me in my hour of triumph. I'll even let you share my room."

Kai pushed Zhao away from her, knocking him into the ground. She stood sharply and with her waterbending formed a sword shape and froze it, to make an ice sword. She stepped on his arm and held the sword up to his chin.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on me you worthless pig." She spat.

Iroh turned to see the compromising position Kai and the admiral were in. He quickly shuffled over and pulled Kai off of Zhao, resting a hand on top of the sword and slowly lowering. "Please excuse her behavior Admiral Zhao. We'll th take your offer into consideration."

Zhao got off the ground and smirked. "I sincerely hope you two accept. I would hate for your potential to go to waste here." He turned and made his way off the ship.

"You very well know that was not a wise move! Threatening an admiral of the Fire Nation?! He could have had you arrested!" Iroh shouted.

Kai frowned. "Then let him arrest me! I'm not sorry for what I did."

Iroh let out a sigh. "Sometimes you can act just like Prince Zuko." He said with a smile.

Kai smiled at Iroh comment. From behind her she heard sad voice say, "Hey." She turned around and saw Osu standing there awkwardly. Her smile fell when she was hit with realization Osu wouldn't be aboard anymore. She dropped her newly made Ice sword and threw arms around his neck, embracing him in a hug. He had to bend over to keep her feet just barely on the ground.

"I'll miss you. You were a good friend." Kai said. When she removed herself from his lean figure she was met with a pat on the head.

"I hope we'll meet again." Osu said with a sad smile.

"Me too."

As more of crew came up from below deck, each carrying a small satchel of their personal items. Kai felt sad, although she didn't know half their names she would miss their company. Her eyes began to water as she saw Lieutenant Jee leave. He stopped abruptly and gave her a weak smile, he made his way over to her and with a pat on the back and a side hug he said his goodbyes. Iroh said his goodbyes as well, giving each man a hug as they walked off the ship. When the last left, he walked over next to Kai.

"Would you like to go for a walk with me? It's a nice night." Iroh asked.

Kai nodded and with a shaky breath she said, "Yes please." Iroh squished her in a hug and sent her off the get satchels and canteens.

...

Iroh gave a gentle knock on the metal door to Zuko's room and opened it. Zuko sat on his bed, sulking about his lost crew and defeat to Zhao. "The crew wanted me to wish you safe travel."

"Good riddance to those traitors!" Zuko shouted.

"Kai and I are going for a little walk, it's a nice night would you like to join us?" Iroh asked.

Zuko said nothing and only continued to glare at the new victim of his anger, the ceiling. "Or just sit in your room and sulk, whatever makes you happy," he said, shutting the door quietly behind him.

Iroh met up with Kai who was waiting on the main deck with little satchels and canteens. She handed a canteen and satchel to Iroh with a smile on her two began to walk in silence, but it was short lived.

"Iroh, sometimes you remind me of my father." Kai said. "And sometimes I think you're much better." Kai smiled at Iroh who returned it.

"Thank you Kai. Sometimes you are like a daughter to me." Iroh said with a smile. "Which I guess is weird now that you are dating Zuko who is like a son to me." Kai chuckled at Iroh's comment. He grinned before continuing. "Your father was a good man. And your mother too. I didn't know them very well, but I knew they were good people." Iroh said.

"Thank you." Kai said bashfully. "I didn't-"

Kai was cut off by the rumble of the earth and the sound of an explosion. Kai and turned around to see the worst thing she could've seen; the deck of Zuko's ship engulfed in flames. First came the shock as she tries to process the events.

"Zuko..." She mumbles. Her vision is blurred by the tears threatening to fall. Another explosion went off, ripping the small metal ship open. Fear engulfed Kai and she began to race towards the boat, her legs nearly failing her. "Zuko!" She struggled to speak as her throat began to enclose. She cried for Zuko in a shrill rasp, tears violently rolling down her cheeks. "No, dear god no..." she whispered as she ran down the path. Her foot caught on a branch and she tripped, falling face first into dirt path. Her body pushed off the ground immediately, ignoring to cuts and bruises she now acquired. She reached the harbor and leaped into the ocean. Desperately swimming around looking for her prince.

"Zuko!" She cried out as hot tear rolled down her dirt stained face. Her words caught in her throat as she struggled to stay afloat. But there was no answer to her cries.

"Zuko! Please!"

No answer.

"Zuko..." She whispered.

...

**GUYS GUYS I GOT BIG PLANS! BIG BIG PLANS I'M EXCITED! DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVE AND REVIEW 8D TILL NEXT TIME FOLKS**

**POWERPUFF: No Prob Bob 8D**

**LEEBEE14: *throws confetti* yaaay**


	12. Chapter 12

Kai swam and swam and kept swimming, desperately searching for Zuko. Her body ached, but at that point she didn't care.

"Zuko!" She cried. And then she heard a distant groan. A smile spread on her face as she searched all around the boat for the soure of that noise. And then she found him. It was Zuko. Clinging to a piece of plywood just barely conscious.

"Zuko!" Kai shouted. His eyes just barely opened as he managed to get out another groan. Kai created a large wave and carefully scooped Zuko up in it, carrying him to shore.

When Kai reached the shore Iroh was waiting. He looked as if the sun had come down from the sky and kissed him on his forehead. Immediately he grabbed his nephew as he began to spit up water.

"We must get him to shelter! I know an inn not to far away."

Kai nodded weakly as she walked. Every inch of her body aching and sore, crying out to stop as she took each step. Iroh was carrying Zuko on his back and couldn't afford any more weight. He just doesn't have enough arms. So Kai kept going. With each step the inn came more and more into view until they had finally reached it. Once they arrived as Iroh explained the urgency of the situation Kai could not move another muscle. She groaned as she collapsed to ground and slowly lost consiousness.

...

Kai's eyes shot open, waking from a dreamless sleep. She turned in each direction, scanning the room for Zuko. Another groan was heard and Kai's eyes traveled to the source of the sound to see Zuko lying on a bedon the other side of the room. She immediately got up, ignoring any pain in her body and limped over to Zuko's side. She kneeled beside his bed.

Kai looked at him, immediately overflowing with regret and shame. She should've stayed on the ship and she knew it, she should have made Zuko come with them. her head filled with all things she should and shouldn't have done. Her eyes filled with years threatening to fall at the thought of Zuko dying. Another groan escaped his lips and he tossed and turned in bed.

"Zuko," she whispered.

As his name left her mouth his eyes shot open. He jolted upright only to regret it afterwards; his body ached all over. He turned to see Kai kneeling by the side of his bed with teary eyes, her body slightly trembling. He frowned at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Kai..." He mumbled, his voice strained.

Kai lunged at him, wrapping her arms around his neck as tears of relief and joy fell down her face. He brought his aching arms up and around her waist, planting a kiss on her cheek and burying his face in her neck.

At that moment tears fell uncontrollably as Kai began to weep into his shoulder. "I thought you were dead" she managed to get out in a trembling voice. "I was so terrified and worried..."

Zuko pulled away from her to see her distraught face. He wiped away the tears from her eyes. "I'm here now." He whispered.

Once he said those words again tears fell from her eyes as she began to cry. With one hand holding her head and the other still around her waist he crashed his lips down on her, enveloping her mouth in a hungry kiss. Even as they pulled apart, their faces remained barely inches away. Kai looked up at him and whispered, "Zuko, I love you."

Zuko smiled as he said, "I love you too."

...

Kai and Zuko were sitting in their room of the inn. Iroh look exhausted. Kai took note of the slight bags under his eyes as he cleaned the various cuts on Zuko's face. Kai was busy at work using her waterbending to help heal Zuko faster.

Kai frowned at the sight of him. "Iroh...you look terrible. How long were we out?"

"Three days. You were both unconscious so I had to take care of the both of you." Iroh explained.

"Three days?" Zuko asked with a frown, the soft florescent glow of Kai's waterbending shining in his face.

"But why did I pass out? Nothing happened to me!" Kai asked, surprised.

Zuko's eyes flicked over to his girlfriend and back to Iroh, worried and also curious.

"While you were running around searching Zuko you fell and injured yourself. There were several cuts and bruises on your body and you managed to very slightly injure your ankle in the process. You put so much strain on your body in such a short period of time and with the stress of nearly losing Zuko added to that, your body couldn't handle it." Iroh explained.

Kai frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to be a burden."

Iroh let out a hearty laugh. "Kai! You were the one who found Zuko in the first place. You saved his life."

Zuko looked up at Kai, a small smile on both their faces. He tried to get up, but was immediately brought back down by Iroh and Kai. The water she was using to heal his cuts and bruises, falling onto his lap.

"What are you doing?! You're still sore!" Iroh said. "You were just in a massive explosion. You should be back on your feet soon! Kai is doing her best to help!"

"I don't have that kind of time!" Zuko exclaimed. He jolted up and moved to get off the bed, but was once again stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"Take it easy Prince Zuko."

"Move!" Zuko yelled, shrugging his hand off. "I need to find a way to get to the Avatar."

"Zuko! He's most likely already in the North Pole. Zhao's armada leaves in less than three days!" Iroh near shouted. "We'll figure something out when you're better! You need to rest!"

Kai sighed as she drowned out the sounds of her boyfriend and his uncle arguing. She stood and made her way over to her bed and laid there with her arm placed over her eyes. And then that's when she heard Zuko speak.

"I need to infiltrate Zhao's fleet."

Kai stumbled and fell off the bed she laid on, quickly regaining her composure as Zuko pushed himself up off the bed. He turned to Kai and frowned. "You and Iroh will stay here. I'll acquire a uniform and sneak onto the ship. Once we reach the North Pole, I'll slip away."

"Wait a minute. You want me to stay here..." Kai asked in disbelief.

Zuko nodded. "You two will stay here and when I have captured the Avatar I will come back and get you."

"Zhao extended an invitation for me to join him on his mission. No nephew of mine will stowaway without some backup."

"But, Kai..."

"Will be coming too!" Kai interjected. "Zhao said I could come aboard his ship also! If you think I'm gonna stay here and play housewife while you two are out risking your lives you must have another thing coming."

"Kai you can't-"

"Can't what Zuko? Can't fight?! I may to be a an expert on the art of punching people, but last time I checked I'm a pretty damn good bender. Plus I may not have been there long, but I understand the Water Tribe better than you and I'm a stronger swimmer! So, what reason is there for me to stay?!"

"It's too dangerous Kai!" Zuko shouted. "You could get killed!"

"Never was anything great achieved without danger! I can do this Zuko!" Kai pleaded.

"I said no!"

Kai glared up at Zuko, challeging him. "Then try and stop me."

Zuko glared back at her, and if looks could kill she'd be six feet under. "Do whatever you want. I don't care anymore." He stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Iroh looked at Kai with concern. She only gave a weak smile and stood. "I'll be outside." And with that she left.

...

Kai shivered as the cold air blew, sitting on the porch of the Inn. She hugged her knees and watched the moon as she began to sing quietly to herself.

"Upon one summer's morning. I carefully did stray. Down by the walls of wapping. Where I met a sailor gay. Conversing with a young lass. Who seem'd to be in pain. Saying, William when you go I fear you'll ne'er return again. My heart is pierced by Cupid-"

"That's a very beautiful song."

Kai turned, a blush staining her face, to the doorway to see a tall, petite, freckled girl standing there. Her wavy hair was held up in a lose bun and her posture was so perfect she was like a ballerine. No older than herself, the girl took a seat next to her and smiled. "Please, don't stop on my account. It's an interesting song, where is from?" (A/N: it's from pirates of the carribean and it's called my jolly sailor bold)

Kai smiled. "My mother would sing it to me when I was young."

"So, why are you out here all by yourself? Are you alright?" The girl asked with a frown.

Kai nodded. "I just got in a bit of a fight with my boyfriend."

The girl smiled. "He wouldn't happen to have a black ponytail and a scary scar on his face?"

"That's him alright."

The girl gave a small smile. "I know what you mean. My boyfriend and I argue all the time, about the littlest things too. I'm Koi by the way."

Kai smiled. "I'm Kai."

Koi chuckled, "Kai and Koi. Would you like some tea? You look like your freezing."

"Yes please."

"I'll be just a second." Koi said, going back inside the inn.

When Koi returned she was holding two bright red mugs, handing one to Kai. They talked for the longest time. They talked about their boyfriends, the cold weather, Koi even taught Kao some well needed beauty tips. Kai even learned that Koi was a fellow waterbender, however she's never been to the North or South Pole. About halfway into their conversation Zuko came outside, shocked to see his girlfriend sitting outside in the cold.

"I think I'd better go, I've got chores." Koi said. And with that she took both the empty mugs and went inside.

"What are you doing outside in the cold?! I've been looking all over the inn for you!" Zuko took his girlfriend by the arm and pulled her off the ground. "Let's just get inside."

Kai pulled her arm away from Zuko's grasp, and glared daggers at him. "How can you just act as if nothing happened?"

"What am I supposed to do?!" Zuko threw his hands in the air in frustration and turned away.

Kai sighed and chewed on her lip. "Zuko, I love you and when that ship exploded my heart nearly stopped. I was so scared that you would be gone forever. Not only are you are the most important person in the world to me, you're all I've got. How do you expect me to want to stay here in this inn while you're off risking your life on the other side of the world. I want to be able to protect you in anyway that I can, and I can't do it from inside that inn." Tears filled her eyes as she finished her speech. Kai desperately tried to keep them from falling as Zuko turned around. He sighed and pulled her into a warm embrace.

"I know." He whispered. "Let's get you inside."

The two reached their bedroom, Kai climbed under covers of her bed and Zuko under his. Kai's gaze shifted between the ceiling and Zuko. She hesitantly got out if the covers and creeped over to Zuko's bed. His eyes turned to her and a smirk spread across his face. He made room for Kai to crawl under the covers next to him and she did, her head rested on his bare chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Goodnight Zuko."

"Goodnight Kai."

...

Zuko felt his girlfriend stir underneath his arm. He heard a soft groan escape her lips and she began to stretch. She lazily opened her eyes and was greeted by Zuko's soft gaze. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning as Zuko stroked her hair. He too sat up and wrapped an arm around her. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hi." Kai smiled. After a brief silence Kai took in a deep breath before speaking. "So...Uhm can I go to the north pole?" She kept her eyes on her lap as she awaited his answer. When he said nothing she spoke again. "If you really don't want me to go...I'll stay here..."

Zuko placed his hand on her cheek, tueninf her face to him. He placed a soft, gentle kiss on her lips. "You can come."

Kai's lip curving into a big grin. She moved so she was sitting in Zuko's lap, facing him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Smirking, he grabbed her hips and gently pulled their bodies together. His lips were warm and smooth as they brushed against hers. Moving his right hand up to the nape of her neck, he seized her lips engulfing her in a passionate kiss sending heat to her cheeks and chills down her spine. The pure ecstasy of their lips molding into each other, overtaking his entire body. Butterflies flew around in her stomach as hwr lips parted to let his tongue explore her mouth. With his other hand he explored her godly curves and thighs. They pulled away from each other, their chests rising and falling as the breathed heavily. A grin creeper onto Kai's face as she nuzzled into his shoulder and the two of them sat there embracing.

The door burst open to reveal Iroh, bright eyed a bushy tailed. "Oh good your awake!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

Zuko and Kai jerked back, Kai nearly falling to the ground. She frantically crawled off his lap in embarrassment as Zuko snapped at his uncle. "Don't you know to knock?!" Zuko snapped.

Iroh chuckled softly. "How are you feeling Prince Zuko?"

"Fine," he grumbled. "We need to figure out how in infiltrate Zhao's ship."

"Iroh and I were invited onto his ship, so it should be fairly easy to get on. We should be able to get you a spare uniform once we're on it."

Zuko frowned. "Are you sure you're alright coming with us?"

Kai nodded. Although Zhao still terrified her, she could protect herself better. He may be physically stronger than her and a bender, but she'll be damned if she doesn't repay all the shit she got from him.

...

**HEY GUYS : NEW CHAPTER YAY! JUST CURIOUS IS ANYONE GOING TO OTAKON IN MD! CUZ I'LL BE THERE 8D WHOOO**

**DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVE AND REVIEW 3 IT MAKES ME PUMPED AND EXCITED TO WRITE**

**Powerpuff: I incorporated a bit of Kai's healing powers in the beginning 8D**

**NaturalHippie2102: XD Thank you! I was crying too when I wrote that chapter and I'm the writer! **

**Qweenashleyfox: Thank you! :) I can't wait to write it! And I can't help how much I looveee writing cliffhangers**

**Crystalmoon39: Thank you! Hope you weren't disappointed! :**)


	13. Watertribe days

Kai put her long, wavy hair into a ponytail. With a sigh she made her way over the mirror and tucked in her loose strands. A groan escaped her lips as she thought of her time on Zhao's ship. _I'll be answering to Zhao's every sexist beck and call._ She nearly gagged at the thought. Zhao sickened her and she knew he didn't exactly like her either. He only wanted her as a prize to show off, because he couldn't have her. As far as she was concerned she belonged to Zuko, figuratively speaking. If that weren't the case Zhao would despise her because of her half water tribe blood. Many people of the fire nation felt that way. Although she wasn't too hot in the water tribe either.

…

_Flashback_

A young girl with wavy black hair bounced on the tips of her toes as the ship neared land. "Mommy! Are we almost there?!" The young girl shouted, excitedly. Her short, wavy hair looking almost brown in the sunlight.

"Almost Kai." Another, older woman smiled. The young girl bore much resemblance to the older woman. Same pale skin, same wavy, dark hair. A man walked up to the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder.

He frowned as he looked at the excited young girl. The man leaned over and whispered in the woman's ear. "Suqi, do you think bringing her to the North Pole is the best idea?"

Sugi gave the man a stern look. "Katsu, she's a waterbender. She needs to be surrounded by others like her not firebenders looking down on her! Besides, it's just for a few months."

Katsu let out a heavy sigh and nodded as their boat kissed the icy shore. The two waterbenders walked down the plank of the boat onto the shore. Suqi turns to her husband as her daughter plays in the snow. "We'll be fine." She smiled, leaning forward to kiss her husband goodbye.

"I hope so." Katsu sighed. His frown quickly curved into a smile as his daughter ran towards him, giggling.

"There's so much snow daddy!" Kai giggled.

Katsu grabbed his daughter and spun her in the air. "Yes there is Kai!" He smiled. Katsu hugged his daughter and set her down on the snow. "I'll see you two in a couple months."

Suqi wrapped her husband in a tight embrace and pressed her lips to his cheek. "I'll miss you." She said, pulling away from him.

Katsu nodded and turned to walk back up the plank of his ship. He ordered his small crew to set a course for home and the two girls watched as he sailed away back to the fire nation.

Kai ran up too the small village, awestruck by the little teepee tents and igloos. Everything was made out of ice or snow or animal skins. Kai practically jumped with joy. She dragged her mother along, a few people looking at the newcomers with confusion.

An older woman approached the two. She greeted Suqi with familiarity, wrapping her in an embrace. Her attention then turned to little Kai, she flashed a toothy grin and Kai immediately ducked behind her mother, frightful of the woman.

The older woman let out a hearty laugh. "She's absolutely adorable Suqi. She real looks just like you and Katsu."

"Thank you Kanna." Suqi replied, stroking her daughter's messy hair.

The older woman, Kanna, knelt down and smiled at the small child. "You can call me gran gran if you like." Kai absently nodded, slowly coming out from behind her mother. Kanna took Kai by the hand and led her to another teepee. She pushed past the flaps to reveal to children, no older than 3 or 4. "This is Katara and Sokka. They're my grandchildren." The two children stared at Kai, grinning like idiots.

...

A month has now went by and Kai didn't have many friends. Katara and Sokka had friends of their own, as did every other kid. Plus, many of the parents knew her father worked for the Fire Lord and wasn't all that happy about it, so their kids were kept at distance.

But then that changed. Kai was sitting in the snow, making misshapen snowmen and snowangels when Sokka and Katara waddled up to her and asked if she wanted to play.

"Hey Kai! You wanna play with us?" Sokka asked.

A huge grin appeared on Kai's face as she frantically nodded yes. She stood from her solitary seat in the snow and ran off with them. "What game are we gonna play?"

One of the bigger kids, probably 5 or 6 placed his hands on his hips and smirked. "We're gonna play Fire Nation!"

...

A loud knock pulled Kai out of her thoughts. Her eyes flicked over to the door. "Who is it?"

"Zuko." A familiar voice spoke. A small smile crept onto Kai's face as she gave permission to enter. Zuko emerged from the other side if the door, closing it behind him.

"Hey." Kai smiled.

"Hi. You ready?" Zuko smirked, slipping an arm around her waist. Kai nodded and wrapped her arms around Zuko, burying her face in his chest. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, you're just warm." Kai smiled.

...

_Flashback_

Kai looked up at the two older kids, confusion washing over her youthful features. "How do you play?"

"Since me and Kinai are the oldest we'll be the leaders! But first we play rock paper scissors to see who has to be the fire lord." The boy turned to face his friend, Kinai. The two boys shook their fists, shouting 'rock, paper, scissors'. Kinai chose rock and the other boy chose paper.

Kinai frowned and glared at his friend. "No fair Koda! One more time!"

"No! You lost fair square, fire lord! You're goung down! Now we pick teams. I'll go first." Kinai said. He loomed around the crowd of children and his eyes landed on Sokka. "Sokka!"

Silks's face lit up like the sun, rushing over to Koda's side. It was now Kinai's turn. His eyes landed on a girl with pigtails. "Kiki!" The girl frowned, her face twisting into one of disappointment as she grumbled over to him. That's how it went until just two kids were left. Katara and Kai. Koda chose Katara, leaving Kai on the fire nation team. She bounced with joy as she rushed over to her team.

"All right water tribe, let's go build us a fort!" The two teams seperated to different sides of the snow. It was really just a glorified game of dodgeball. Except instead of dodgeballs they had snowballs.

Kai was really getting into character, this was her first tome playing with the other kids and she was damn well excited. She ducked behind her fort as snowballs flew. A pile of frosty ammo by her side. Kai reached for a snowball, throwing it straight at the other team's players. Kai giggled as cold winds blew against her face and the game went on. Eventually their were three left. Koda, Kinai, and Kai. Once you take out the captain the game is over. Kai and Kinai threw snowballs furiously, dodging every clumsy snowball throw . It was 2 on 1, the chances of them winning were high. But suddenly things took a rocky turn. Seemingly out of nowhere a snowball flew threw the air with the force of a thousand suns. It collided with Kinai's cheek, hurling him backwards into the snow. Kai turned to see the snowball cam not from Koda, but from Sokka. What a sore loser.

Kai's face heated up and her glared at the snickering boy. "You cheated!" She shouted, poi ting an accusing finger. Her little snow boots stomped their way over to Sokka. "You're a cheater!"

Sokka's eyes widened at the accusation. "Did not!" He grumbled, staring at the floor.

"Liar! We were gonna win!" Kai shouted, shoving Sokka backwards.

"Was not!" Silks shouted. He pushed Kai backwards into the snow. "Its just like the fire nation to be stinky cheaters!

"Nuh uh!" Kai shouted. "The fire nation is strong and cool! You're just jealous cuz my daddy works for the fire nation!"

All the surrounding kids let out a gasp. The children whispered among themselves ans Kinai and Koda approached. "You're fire nation?!' Kinai shouted.

Kai frowned and tentatively nodded. "So?" A snowball hit Kai in the face, the cold frost biting her cheek. Tears filled her eyes as the kids threw snowballs and sticks, kicking her as she covered her head. They shouted things like 'traitor!' and 'stupid!' Kai began to bawl, denying every accusation. After abput five minutes the children grew tired and dispersed, leaving her there lying in the snow, bawling like a baby. She cried for her mommy as she lied in the freezing snow. From the distance she saw a figure rushing towards her.

"Kai! Are alright!" It was Suqi, her mother. Suqi scooped up her daughter and hugged her close. Kai buried her face in her mother's neck, as tears furiously streamed down her face. A sigh escaped from Siao's lips. "Katsu was right..."

...

**HEY GUYS KIND OF A SHORT CHAPTER. A FLASHBACK INTO KAI'S WATER TRIBE ADVENTURES WAS REQUESTED AND I DELIVERED. LET ME MAKE SOMETHING CLEAR! YES KAI MET SOKKA AND KATARA BEFORE BUT SHE WAS YOUNG SO SHE DOESN'T REALIZE IT WAS THEM!**

**Belladu7: Thank you :)**

**Guest: Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 8D Kai wasn't ACTUALLY a traitor! The people of the water tribe just vall her that now, since she is working with the fire nation to capture the avatar, I'll do a flashback on Zuko and Kai younger days another chapter :)**

**Powerpuff: No problem! ^ ^ And thank you for the grammar advice, I'll go check it out : Its not that I'm a bad speller, but I write this fanfiction on my phone so it's a bit tricky**

**Crystalmoon39: Aww thanks I'm glad**

**Electrogirl88: Thank you! 8D**

**PLEASE SHOW YOUR SUPPORT BY FOLLOWING FAVORITING AND REVIEWIBG 8D EXPECT THE NEXT CHAPTER SOON**


	14. Chapter 14

Kai, Iroh, and Zhao are seated at a low table, having tea. Kai pours tea as the three of them talk.

With a (fake) pained face Zhao speaks. "I'm devastated to hear about Prince Zuko." He lets out a sigh. "Just devastated."

Iroh closes his eyes for a moment, pain washing over his face. Kai puts a hand on his shoulder and speaks. "The Fire Lord will not be pleased when he learns who was responsible."

With a suspicious look, Zhao frowns." You know who... was behind the attack?"

"Yes..." Iroh slams his fist on the table. "Pirates! We had a run in with them awhile back." Zhao's frown curls into a slight smile as he listens to Iroh. "They wanted revenge."

Zhao takes a sip of his tea. "So, have you two reconsidered my offer?"

Iroh and Kai bow before Zhao. "Yes, we accept. It will be an honor to serve as your general."

Kai raises her glass in a toast. "To the Fire Nation!"

Zhao and Iroh raise their glass as well. "To victory!"

...

Iroh and Kai walked down one of the long corridors of Zhao's ship, Iroh leading the way. No more than 30 feet away a guard was walking in the other direction. They stop, abreast of each other and Iroh's voice goes down to a whisper.

"Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing."

The guard removes his mask to reveal Zuko. "Really, you two didn't have to do this." He whispered.

Kai nudged Zuko's arm. "Oh stop with all that. We're already at the point of no return." She smirked.

"No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!"

Zuko smiled. "Thank you."

From not too far away Iroh heard a loud CLUNK. "Someone's coming!" Iroh warns.

Kai frowns and grabs onto Zuko's shoulders. She stands on her tippy toes and gives him a quick peck on the cheek. Zuko smiles before replacing his mask.

"Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!" Kai whispers. The three go their seperate ways, Kao and Iroh disappearing on the deck and Zuko going the opposite direction.

...

Kai sat on the deck, the sun was going down making the sky a brilliant orange. She smiled and she practiced her water bending in the ocean. Her arms moved in fluid motions as she made various shapes with a blob of water. With a flick of her wrist she froze it and let it drop into the water.

"You're waterbending is as good as ever, Kai. If not better."

Kai froze as she heard the unpleasantly familiar voice from behind her. She turned her head sharply and frown on her face deepened when she saw Zhao. Quickly she stood, giving a half hearted bow. "Why thank you admiral Zhao. Is there something I can help you with?"

Zhao smirked, as he took a step forward she took one step back. "You look cold." He outstretched his arms, " Why don't I warm you up?"

Through gritted teeth Kai spoke. "I'll manage." She backed up straight into the railing and Zhao kept moving forward. He wrapped his callous fingers around her shoulders, gripping them tight. Kai winced in pain, pushing against Zhao's chest. Zhao crashed his lips into hers. Kai screamed into the kiss, pushing and hitting his chest. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, Kai felt sick to her stomach. She brought her knee up to his groin and hit him. Hard. Zhao released her and cried out his pain, gripping his manhood. Kai used this chance to stomp away, disgusted.

Kai found herself standing in front of Iroh's room. Her hand laid flat against the door as she contemplated knocking. If she told him chances are the plan would be ruined... Kai let her hand fall and she turned away from his door. She started in the direction of her own room until she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. Kai froze, her breath hitched. She broke free with ease and turned her head sharply, trembling. However, standing there was not Zhao. It was a guard, Zuko. He removed his mask and frowned.

"I was trying to surprise you, sorry..." Zuko said.

Kai let out a sigh of relief. "It's fine." She smiled. Kai stared at Zuko until she just couldn't help herself, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. At that moment she needed to feel his lips against hers and burn away the feeling of Zhao from her mouth. Zuko grabbed her by the waist and regretfully pulled away.

"We can't do this here." Zuko whispered, frowning. He heard footsteps and quickly placed his mask back on his face. "Later." He whispered. Kai nodded and smiled, the two going seperate ways.

Kai sat on her bed, her back leaning on the wal, reading a book. A loud knock on the door was heard, pulling her out of her thoughts. A smoke creeped onto her lips, hoping it was Zuko she opened the door. Her smile quickly fell when she saw Admiral Zhao standing there. He pushed past her, letting himself in and shutting the door.

Kai took a step back, she stood tall, not showing any fear. "What do you want Zhao?"

Zhao looked at her with disgust. He grabbed her wrists and pinned her against the wall. "You have some nerve talking to me like that you water tribe slut! Don't think I don't know your little game. Work your way up the social ladder but with your stupid prince gone you're just another peasant! A harlot!"

Kai lip trembled. "You're wrong Zhao!" She shouted. "Did you take a look in the mirror recently? A middle aged man getting off on a teenage girl! You're the lowest piece of shit there is." Kai spat.

Zhao's nostrils flared and he released her arm to punch her square in the jaw. Kai used her now free arm to punch him straight in the gut. Zhao stumbled backwards, realeasing his grip. Kai ran to the other side of the room. Once Zhao recovered he lunged towards her with a cry of hatred. Kai dodged him in the knick of time. Zhao charged at her again, but this time she wasn't so lucky. He picked up by the waist and threw her onto the bed. He grabbed her wrists pinning them above her head. The weight of his body pushed the air out of her lungs as he pinned her down. He brought his lips to her face, engulfing her in a rageful kiss. Kai stuggled against his grip, she kept her mouth into a thin line, refusing to let his tongue anywhere near hers. Zhao bit down on her lip causing her to scream. He Li ked the blood from her lip and stuck his tongue in her mouth. With his other hand he untied her rope. Kai thrased and trashed screaming into his mouth. Then it hit her. Kai bit down on his tongue with all the force she could muster. Zhao pulled back and cried out in pain, his tongue now bleeding. His grip slackened and Kai broke free. She punched him in his nose, causing him to fall right off the bed. Kai grabbed her pouch of water from off her dresser and used the water to make two daggers. She walked up to him and plunged them into his hands, sticking him to the ground. Zhao grit his teeth as the cold ice plunged through his flesh. Kai kicked him in his side screaming with each blow.

"Don't you dare touch me again, you worthless pile of bison shit." Kai bolted out the room. She didn't dare turn around when she heard Zhao's thunderous roar coming from her room. He was probably burning through that ice like it was nothing. Kai ran all the way to the most secluded part of the ship. She leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. Kai trembled violently as she began to weep quietly. Her breath was loud and fast and rushed. She hugged body and rocked herself back and forth.

About thirty minutes passed before Kai stopped trembling. Hot tears poured down her face as she recollected the previous event. Kai heard footsteps approach and immediately she jolted up. She trembled in place, she has no water and no real place to run. Kai turned to face to wall, pressing into it hoping she could somehow magically become a camelion.

"Kai?"

Kai's head flicked over to the familiar voice. She was relieved to see Iroh standing there, a look of worry painting his features. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him, gripping onto him for dear life. All her worries washed away and she finally felt safety in his arms.

"What is the matter?" Iroh pulled away and took that moment to process the state she was in. Her eyes we bloodshot, her hair tangled and messy, her clothes wrinkled and in some places torn.

Kai's lip quivered and her gaze shifted to the floor. Kai took in a sharp breath before speaking. "Uhm... Zhao came into my room and he uh...he...uhm..." Kai trailed off at the end. Iroh's expression hardened and he looked angrier than she ever thought possible. He took a deep breath and anger no longer overwhelmed his features.

"Are you alright?" Iroh asked with a frown.

Kai nodded. "I managed to fight him off."

"We must find Zuko." Iroh said, sternly. "You are in no condition to go anywhere."

"No!" Kai shouted. She clamped a hand over her mouth when she realized how loud she was. "Please, don't tell Zuko. Not yet, not now. I'll tell him, but at a better time." Kai explained. "I can still go to the North pole. I'm not gonna let his stop me."

Iroh opened his mouth to protest, but Kai cut him off.

"I can do this." She pleaded.

Iroh sighed. "If you insist."

...

The full moon shone on the calm sea. Kai and Zuko and Zuko were standing at the edge of the boat, Kai was dressed in the black clothes Iroh managed to snag and fur boots. Zuko was also dressed differently, now out of uniform entirely dressed instead in plain grey clothes. The two of them are preparing a canoe to be lowered into the water. From behind Iroh approaches a look of worry on his face.

"If you're fishing for an octopus, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape." Iroh said.

Kai smiled and nodded.

"I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle." Zuko grumbled.

Iroh frowned. "I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son..." Iroh looks away, pain evident on his face.

Zuko frowned, instantly regretting his words. "Uncle, you don't have to say it."

"I think of you as my own."

Zuko turns to him, a look of concern and understanding on his face. "I know, Uncle." He bows and salutes him with his arm over chest. "We'll meet again..."

Iroh rushes forward and gives him a bear hug. Kai smiles at the heartwarming scene.

Iroh turned to Kai. "Be safe." He frowned. He pulled her in for a warm hug. "I'm so sorry." When Iroh releases her she smiles and mouthed a silent thank you. The two teens get into the canoe and Zuko lowers it into the water. Iroh sticks his head over the railing. "Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!"

Zuko smiles. "I will."

"And put your hood up you two! Keep your ears warm!" Iroh adds.

Zuko rolls his eyes. "I'll be fine." Kai waved goodbye to Iroh before turning back to face forward. Zuko had already picked up an oar and was paddling, using her waterbensing Kai pushed the water in opposite direction they were headed. They spent the ride in comfortable silence and Kai was more than okay with that.

Zuko and Kai navigate the canoe through the ice flows near the City. They float silently near the damaged city wall, unseen by the sentries patrolling atop the barrier. They pulled onto a shallow shore of snow and ice and Kai carefully steps off the boat, quickly adjusting to the slippery ice. Kai holds out her hand to help Zuko out, which he takes. He spots everal turtle seals disappearing into a hole in the ice.

Zuko turns to Kai. "Where are they going?"

Kai shrugged. "Well, they're coming up for air somewhere..." Kai dived straight in, the freezing water biting at her face. Zuko pulled down his veil ,taking a deep breath and plunged into the icy water after her.

Kai looked back, making sure Zuko was following her before taking off after the turtle seals. He smaller body allowed for more agile movements and her experience in the water proved to be an asset as she qui lot swam. Zuko's longer limbs allowed him to catch up.

Minutes passed and their lungs began to ache, their fingers becoming numb and that numbness spreading through their arms. They had to find the surface and fast. At that moment Zuko laid eyes on the surface. His previously lack luster swimming had picked up speed and he nearly surpassed Kai. The two of them burst through the edge, taking in heaps of air. Zuko flops onto the ice floor of the cave, his breath making clouds of water vapor in front of him. The dark cave is filled with the sounds of turtle seals. He flips over, shiver, and blows fire into his hands to warm him up. Kai crawls over to him weakly and Zuko wraps his arms around her from behind. He takes her hand in his and carefully blows fire in to her hands to warm her up. The two stand up and the turtle seals immediately bark with curiosity and fear.

"Be quiet!" Zuko whispers harshly.

...

The two began circling the outskirts of the city, trying to find an opening that looked right, but keeping close to the wall. Kai was shocked at the lack of perception these guard have. Not a single soul spotted them. Kai's arm brushed against the wall, feeling something unfamiliar, out of place. She looked and a round wooden door was carved into the ice. Kai grabbed Zuko by the arm and pulled her close to him. "Look at this." The prince turned his gaze to the door he rested his palm along the wood and nodded.

The two of these must have been having a lucky day be suss when they entered she was greeted by two voices immersing in conversation. She recognised one as Katara and the othe sounded familiar, but she couldn't put a face to the name. There were two women standing in front of them, both in water tribe attire. Once was Katara and the other had long, thick white hair. She gave off an aura of elegance, yet she seemed quite familiar.

Zuko's eyes land on Aang, sitting in front of a pond, a black and white fish encircling each other. His eyes and head arrow glow white.

"Is he okay?" The girl with the long white hair asked.

Katara nodded. "He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world."

Princess Yue began to walk away. "Maybe we should get some help?"

Katara shook her head and stood firm. "No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him."

Zuko smirks and takes several steps tkwards her, Kai close behind. "Well, aren't you a big girl now?"

Katara's head turned sharply. "No!"

Kai and Zuko walk over the footbridge towards them.

"Yes!" Kai exclaims.

"Hand him over, and I won't have to hurt you." Zuko warns.

Kai's eyes land on the girl with white hair. She's frightened. Then in her mind something clicks. She knows her. "Yue...?"

The white haired girl looked at Kai with sad eyes. "Don't do this!" She pleaded.

Kai frowned. "I have to...for him." Yue gave a look of disappointment before running off. Kai is pulled out her thoughts by the sound of fighting. When Kai turns to look Zuko is lying t on the ground. And suddenly every unpleasant emotion rises to the surface and Kai stomps over and stands in front of Zuko. She takes a waterbending stance and gives Katara a challenging look.

Kai freezes water around her hand to make gauntlet and rushes towards Katara. With her other hand she makes a water whip, coiling it around Katara's waist and pulling her toward her. Kai ice fist colides with her jaw, causing her the fall backwards. She lets the ice on her hand melt and before Katara can recoil she engulfs her in a giant tsunami. Once Katara is far enough up she seperates the water letting her fall. Katara quickly reacts, pillowing her fall in a blanket of water.

"You will not not beat me." Kai says, venom in her voice.

Katara smirks. "Wanna bet?" With a massive output of effort, Katara raises a churning sphere of water from the main pool behind Kai and encases her in it, and freezing her entirely. Satisfaction cover Katara's face.

From behind her an explosion of fire is thrown Katara's way. Zuko gets behind Katara and almost grabs Aang's collar, but Katara blasts him out of the way with a jet of water, blowing him over the right ledge. While he tries to recover, Katara raises a huge wave of water that raises him to ten or more feet up the wall. She freezes him in place once again.

Kai let's out a breath of steam through her nose, melting the ice around her. She falls to the ground and immediately picks herself back up. "Don't you dare touch him!" Kai growls. All her anger and rage overwhelming her person. Kai encircles Katara in a whirlwind of water, throwing spikes of ice. Kai let's the whirlwind dissipate. Kai bends the water in to a long tentacle coming from her arm and smack Katara into the ice wall. Katara picks herself up and once again throws a large blob of water at Kai, freezing her.

Zuko still frozen in the ice, his head droops in defeat. But as the sunlight reaches him his head snaps up with a look of determination. He breathes steam, melting the ice holding him in place. He slides down and charges Katara again. He fires a huge blast of fire. Katara, caught off guard while she walking back to Aang, blocks it only partially. She is thrown back into the post of the gate and is knocked out. When the smoke clears, Zuko looks over her, his hand on Aang's collar.

"You rise with the moon. I rise with the sun."

Kai let's out breath of steam and melts the ice surrounding her. Kai falls to the ground and Zuko helps her up. "Let's go..."

...

Zuko and Kai are braving through the blizzard that they were met with on the other side of the wall. Aang on his back, Zuko trekked through the snow, Kai close behind. Kai shivered as the cold air blew against her face. They had to find shelter, and fast. Or they would all freeze to death. After a few more steps they heard it. A crack. Kai's head snapped to look at Zuko, eyes wide and full of fear. They instantly began to sprint forward before the ice they were on broke apart and they plunged into a frozen death. Within a few seconds most of the ground behind them is collapsing. They manage to keep just ahead of the holes that their footsteps over thin ice have caused to appear. The hole finally stops expanding as Zuko trips and falls. Kai reaches for him and helps him to his feet. They are now on the lip of a newly formed canyon. And right ahead they see a rock ledge overhanging a small cave.

Zuko breathes a sigh of relief. "Shelter!" They shuffle into the mouth of the cave. Outside the blizzard continues. Zuko dumps Aang at the back of the cave, tying his hands behind his back. Kai leaned against the opposite wall, catching her breath.

"I'm going to see if there's anything I can use to start a fire." he told her. "Wait here."

Kai nodded. He lit his palm and began to walk to the back of the cave. Kai sighed and looked down at her hands. Her body ached, and her limbs were sore. Bruises from Zhao's encounter and her fight with Katara were all over. Kai felt her eyes well up with tears that she refused to let fall. She blinked several times in attempt to make the tears go away. The sound of Zuko's footsteps filled her ears and she hung her head. He placed some firewood onto the ground and using his bending produced a flame.

"There were some stores of firewood back there." Zuko said. He glanced over at Kai and took a seat next to her. Kai refused to look him in the eye, fearful that she would just break down. "Kai?" Zuko turned her face towards him and frowned when he saw her eyes, glossed over with tears threatening to fall. Kai wriggled her chin out from his grasp and turned to face the opening of the cave.

"What's wrong?" Zuko asked gently.

Kai buried her face in her hands and just shook her head. Tears rolled down her cheeks, violently. Zuko grabbed her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Kai cried out in pain and Zuko looked her, eyebrows knitted together. He looked down at he wrist and immediately and rolled up her sleeve to reveal and bruise. It was only a few hours old. Kai tugged at her sleeve, but Zuko swatted her hand away. He rolled her sleeve up to reveal more bruises. Kai snatched arm away and Zuko looked at her sternly. She could practically see the heat rising inside of him. The air around her heated up slightly, raging heat coming off of Zuko's body. Zuko's eyes darted across her body, realizing it was probably littered with bruises. He grabbed the end of her shirt and lifted it to reveal a bruise the shape of a hand print. Kai swatted his hand away and frowned.

"Stop, it's cold..." Kao mumbled.

"Who did this." Zuko said, trying his best to keep his cool.

Kai bit her lip. "...Zuko this isn't the time-"

"Who did this!" He shouted. Kai winced and curled away from him. Zuko frowned. "I'm sorry," he said. He pulled her into his lap with a soft, tentative grip. Kai wrapped her arms around his waist and gripped him tight. She buried her face in his chest and allowed the tears to fall. Zuko stoked her hair gently as she wept. "What happened?" He asked, softly.

Kai let our a shakey breath before she spoke. "It was Zhao. He came into my room and tried to uh...uhm...yeah." Kai frowned. She felt sick to her stomach just recalling the memory of his rough hands touching her and his putrid breath infiltrating her mouth.

Zuko pulled her tighter against him. "I'm so sorry...I should've been there. Done something." His voice practically shook with anger.

Kai's head snapped up to look at him. "It's ok. I mean he tore my clothes a bit and kissed me, but I fought back. I'm fine."

Zuko pulled her away, gripping her waist as gently as he could. "Kai he nearly raped you!"

Kai winced at his tone and word choice. He trembled with fury and she frowned, fearful. She scooted off his lap and onto the snow.

"Once I return to the palace I'll have him thrown in prison! No, exectuted!" Zuko hissed, his voice dripping with hate. "I'll kill him myself." The fire grew, flying to cieling in response to Zuko's anger.

Kai felt her body flinch as fire roared. Zuko's hate filled eyes met her fearful ones. His eyes immediately softened andthe fire went back to his calmed state. "Kai..." Zuko reached out to her and she just stared at his hand, frightened. Zuko sighed and drew his hand back. "Kai… I would never hurt you." Kai looked up to see his eyes filled with regret and hurt.

"I know." Kai smiled. She crawled back onto his lap and took his face in her hands. Kai pressed her lips to his, engulfing him a soft kiss. His lips were warm and smooth despite the cold. She stiffened when his hands planted themselves on her waist. Zuko pulled aways and smiled. "Don't worry." He moved his hand up to the nape of her neck, seizing her lips once again. Butterflies fluttered around in her stomach and heat rose to her cheeks. Kai pulled away and smiled.

"I love you." She said.

Zuko smirked. "I love you too."

...

Kai is now fast asleep, her head resting on Zuko's lap. Aang is still bound on the cave floor. His tattoos stops glowing and his eyes shoot open. He struggles briefly against the rope, then sits up to face Zuko.

"Welcome back." Zuko spat. He stood and strode over the back of the cave to Aang.

Aang narrows his eyes at him. "Good to be back." He said threateningly. With a mighty breath, he blows Zuko against the wall while propelling himself out of the cave and into the open. He grunts as he crawls forward, caterpillar style, along the snow. Zuko follows him and grabs him by the collar, lifting him up.

"That won't be enough to escape." Zuko smirked. Appa appears over Zuko's head.

Aang grins. "Appa!" Appa lands and Zuko drops Aang in the snow. Katara dismounts Appa to face him again, assuming a waterbending stance.

Kai jerks forward to see the cave empty. She looks around to sear h for Zuko or even Aang. She spots them and a few others just outside the mouth of the cave.

"Here for a rematch?" Zuko asked with a glare.

"Trust me, Zuko, it's not going to be much of a match." Katara spat. Zuko shoots a fireball at her which she blocks with a whip of water. Katara sends a shock wave of ice hurtling towards him. When it reaches Zuko, she encases him in a pillar of ice that she raises up high, then drops. Zuko falls to the ground unconscious.

"Zuko!" Kai screams.

Kai scrambles up, and rushes towards her boyfriend. She didn't pay attention to everyone else as far as she was concerned Zuko was all that mattered. She frowned as she witnessed his vulnerable state. He lay unconscious under a pile of snow with only his head and arms sticking out.

"Zuko..." Her voice cracked. Her numb fingers grabbed hold of him and she weakly began to drag him back. Mumbling to herself to reassure her he would be ok.

Aang placed a hand on her shoulder and immediately she swatted him away. He gave her a serious look. "I wanna help."

Kai frowned. Her gaze flicked from Zuko to Aang before she hesitantly nodded. She handed over Zuko's limp body before climbing onto the large sky bison. Kai grips Zuko body, holding him tightly in her arms and the sky bison takes off.

"Yeah, this makes a lot of sense. Let's bring the two people who are constantly trying to kill us!" Sokka scoffs.

Katara narrowed her eyes at Kai who returned it with her own hateful glare. "Don't you think we should tie her up or something?!" Katara argued.

Kai rolled her eyes. "Be my guest. As long as Zuko is safe."

"Don't sorry. She won't hurt us. She's doing this for him." Yue commented. "You haven't changed one bit Kai."

Kai gave a bashful smile and shrugged. Sokka's eyes flicked between the two in disbelief. "You two know each other?!"

Yue giggled and Kai smiled, both giving a confirming nod. "However, i was a short meeting." Yue smiled.

Katara frowned, still unconvinced. "How do you know she won't try and kill us?"

"Because I love him." Kai blurted. "You think I've chasing you across the world for my own personal benefit? What kind of weirdo do you think I am?"

"Well your _boyfriend_ here doesnt seem to mind!" Sokka shouts.

"Yeah, but that's different. Kai let her thumb brush against his scarred eye. "If things had turned out differently you may have been allies. However, maybe there's still hope."

...

**HEY GUYS I WAS REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS CHAPTER SO I JUST COULDNT WAIT TO UPDATE! IMMEDIATELY I STARTED WRITING!**

**Powerpuff: Thanks again! I think I'll just have a day where I proofread all the chapters XD**

**NaturalHippie2102: XD lol Thank you! This chapter isn't exactly rainbows and sunshine, but we'll get there soon...someday XD for now just a rollercoaster of emotions**


	15. Chapter 15

Appa is flying in the sky, silhouetted against the red moon. Kai is stroking Zuko's head carefully, barely paying attention to anything else.

Princess Yue grips her head in pain and groans. "Ugh..."

Sokka frowns, worry painting his features. "Are you okay?"

"I feel faint." Yue mumbles Kai looks up at Yue, concerned.

Aang's hand is gripping his head as well. "I feel it too." He looks up at the others. "The Moon Spirit

is in trouble."

"I owe the Moon Spirit my life." Yue said a faint smile on her lips.

"What do you mean?" Sokka asked.

"When I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born..." The princess began. "...but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die." A small smile creeped onto her lips. "My father pleaded with the spirits to save me... that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry – and they knew I would live. That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon." Yue said, a proud smile on her lips as she recollected fond memories.

...

Zhao and his entourage are by the pond in the oasis, basking in the red moonlight. Zhao's hands are bandaged from his encounter with Kai. He raises his fist to the heavens. "I am... a legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon!" His lips curled into a smirk. "They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! Zhao the invincible!" Aang's pet, Momo, jumps onto Zhao's head, pulling at his face and chittering. Zhao lets out a cry as he pulls the lemur away from his face. "Get it off!"

Kai smirked. "The great Zhao, who darkened the moon, oh so invincible Zhao bested by a lemur."

Momo flies off as the guards surround Zhao to help him. He lands on an outstretched arm – Aang's arm. Appa has landed and everyone, with exception if Zuko, has squared off against Zhao and his men.

Zhao narrows his eyes. "Kai, so this is where you ran off to?! I always knew you were a traitor!" He turned his attention to the avatar. "And don't even bother!" Zhao pulls a knife out from his pocket.

Aang drops his staff and raises his hands in surrender. "Zhao! Don't!"

"It's my destiny... to destroy the Moon... and the Water Tribe!" Zhao breathes.

"Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone – including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world." Aang pleads.

"He is right, Zhao!" A familiar voice shouts.

Kai's head snaps up to catch a look at the person the voice belongs to. "Iroh!" She grinned.

Zhao rolls his eyes. In a bored, lecturing tone he speaks, "General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?"

Iroh lowers his hood. "I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance."

Zhao, still holds the weapon to the bag. Iroh has his finger pointed towards Zhao. "Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold!" He assumes a firebending stance. "Let it go now!"

Iroh and Zhao lock eyes for a moment, then Zhao falters, lowering the bag. He kneels and releases the fish back into the water. The moon's red glow is replaced by its normal color. Zhao's face is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage he stands and throws a blast of fire into the clear water. Kai looks up in horror as the moon shrinks away, she can feel her bending faltering, fading.

Iroh springs instantly to the attack. Crossing the footbridge, Iroh fires blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blast, backing away while Iroh dispatches Zhao's guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the old General with such ease. Zhao flees, running away like a coward.

Kai rushes to Iroh's side. He's standing over the guards who struggle to get up. They glance over at the pond. The black fish swims frantically and the white, a huge gash in its side, floats. Kai kneels next to the pond. He gently lifts the white fish from the water, sadness washing over her face.

"...what now?" Kai mumbles.

Princess Yue's voice trembled as she spoke, Sokka's hands on her shoulders. "There's no hope now. It's over."

Kai looks around at the group, all hope void from her eyes. Aang's sad expression turns to determination. His eyes and tattoos glow white and his Avatar Spirit speaks through his mouth. His is voice deep and penetrating. "No, it's not over." Aang walks forward into the pond. Katara moves to follow, but Iroh puts out a hand to stop her. Aang stands in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looks down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine begin to glow white. Then he drops into the pond as if the bottom caved in and he disappears.

"Aang!" Katara shouts.

...

Zhao runs across a footbridge somewhere in the city. A blast of fire flies past him, nearing hitting him. The smoke clears, Zhao looks up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him.

Zhao's eyes widen in horror. "You're alive?

Zuko glares at him. "You tried to have me killed! You tried to rape my girlfriend!" He shouts in rage. Zuko launches several fire blasts at Zhao with a cry of anguish.

Zhao's speaks, his voice dripping with venom. "Yes, I did. You're the Blue Spirit – and enemy of the Fire Nation! And Kai, don't even get me started on that harlot!" Zuko's face is overcome with rage. With a cry, he aims a large gust of fire at Zhao. "You freed the Avatar!"

"I had no choice!" Zuko shouts. Zuko continues his attacks, firing blast after blast at Zhao, who breaks them with his hands held together in front of him.

The flames subside, and Zhao drops his cloak to the ground. "You should have chosen to accept your failure – your disgrace! Then, at least you could have lived!" Zhao returns the fire. They trade volleys as the fight rages back and forth in the darkness. Zhao leaves a moment of vulnerability, his chest unguarded. Zuko blasts him and Zhao falls off the parapet wall onto the tier below.

...

Kai gently places the dead Moon Spirit fish back into the pond. The five of them stare at the pond in desperation. Katara frowns. "It's too late. It's dead."

Yue, Iroh, Kai, and Katara stand before the pond, mourning the passing of the Moon Spirit. Suddenly, Iroh looks up at Yue, curiously. "You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!" Iroh says, hopeful.

Princess Yue looks up in realization. "Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back." She gets up and makes her way to the pond's edge.

Sokka reaches for her in desperation. "No! You don't have to do that!" He cries.

Princess Yue takes his hand in hers from behind, and looks down at her feet. "It's my duty, Sokka."

Sokka grips her hand tightly. "I won't let you! Your father told me to protect you!"

Princess Yue looks up to face him. "I have to do this!" She releases his hand and walks to Kai, who holds the dead fish in his hands. She puts her palms over the Moon Spirit which begins to glow. Her eyes closed and she exhales a final breath, falling over into Sokka's arms.

Sokka cries out in despair. "No!" He places his hands on her cheek and looks away. "She's gone." He hugs her body tightly. "She's gone..." Sokka cradles Yue's lifeless figure. No one dared to speak, only hearing the sounds of Sokka's weeping, holding the cold body of the beautiful princess. Her body glows briefly and disappears. Kai turned away, suckng in a sharp breath, tears threatening to fall. The fish in Kai's hands suddenly glowed. She dropped it back in the water and watched as it began to swim in the pond. The pond glows white and a faint, ghostly figure of Yue rises from it. She is now dress in white and her hair floated around her.

The princess turns to Sokka, her voice soft and other worldly. "Goodbye, Sokka. I will always be with you…" She kisses him, their hands caressing each other's faces. She fades away, but in the sky, the moon shines bright, once again illuminating the world with it's soft glow.

Tears rolled down Kai's cheeks. She brought her hand up to face and quickly rubbed them away. Iroh placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him in thanks.

Katara moved kneeled next to her brother and placed a hand on her back. "Sokka..."

Sokka shrugged her hand off. "Let's go. Right now the North Pole needs us. I won't let her sacrifice be in vain." He declares, standing from his spot on the ground.

Iroh walked up to him and shook his head. "It was not in vain." Iroh said, a serious look on his face. "She saved us all. And now she will live on, a part of our world and the spirit world. And the has Avatar saved the Water Tribe. You should go now. He will need you."

Katara looked from Kai to Iroh and nodded. Then Kai's head jerked up in realization. "Zuko!" She dashed back to the Sky Bison and frowned to find that only the ropes were there. "Zuko…" Her face turned sheet white.

Katara frowned as she and her brother got atop the Bison. "You should find him and get out of here while you still can." She suggested before taking off.

...

Zuko and Zhao's battle is continuing on the foot bridge over the canal. They trade blows, but a series of direct hits from Zuko lays the Admiral flat. As Zhao tries to get up, he sees the moon over Zuko's shoulder.

Zhao cries out in horror. "It can't be!"

Ove the long bridge the essence of the Ocean Spirit approaches fast and coalesces around the bridge, Zuko quickly runs out frombit's reach. It grabs Zhao and begins to pull him off the bridge. Zhao struggles and Zuko watches as he is pulled off the bridge. A moment of conflict washes over Zuko's face before he rushes towards the Admiral, extending out a hand.

"Take my hand!" Zuko shouted. Zhao reaches for Zuko's hand for a moment, but then draws back, an expression of hate washing over his face. The Ocean Spirit drags Zhao under the water and disappears.

"Zuko!" Kai shouts. A grin spreads on her face as she sprints towards Zuko, locking her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest. She breathed a sigh of relief. "I was so worried you were captured by the Water Tribe..." Kai suddenly pulled away and glared at him. "What we're you thinking?! You could have gotten yourself killed! Or captured!"

Zuko smiled at her. He bent down to her level and planted a kiss on her cheek. "I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Damn right." Kai said, crossing her arms. "Now let's go it's freezing."

...

**KINDA SHORT CHAPTER BUT I REALLY WANTED TO WRAP IT UP LIKE THIS! RIGHT NOW I'M STILL DEBATING WHETHER TO WRITE A CHAPTER WHERE THEY ARE ON THE DRIFTWOOD AND AIMLESSLY FLOATING, ANOTHER FLASHBACK CHAPTER, OR JUST SKIP TO THE PART WITH THE SPA SND AZULA PLEASE PM ME OR REVIEW SAYING WHICH YOU WOULD PREFER! PLEASE! OR IF YOU HAVE ANOTHER IDEA THEN PLEASE TELL ME ! ALSO SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER ISN'T THAT GREAT I'M REALLY SICK AND NY FEVER REFUSES TO GO DOWN**

** NaturalHippie2102 ^ ^ its quite alright, its not like it's your job or anything. But your reviews are appreciated ;w; and Thank you! I'm glad you think they're cute together 8D**

** The Mad Hatter 1st**

**Thank you! I hope I stick with this fanfiction. **

** Powerpuff 8D I have seen It :3 I like it a lot.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kai grabbed Zuko's hand tightly as they trekked through the pouring rain. Iroh led the trio to a Spa he said was nearby. Although they were doubting his memory right about now. Their shoes were drenched with water and slushed with every step. Kai shivered as the wind blew the rain into her face.

"Iroh, are you sure that we're headed the right way?" Kai asked, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"Yes! It's not much farther." He reassured.

"That's what you said 10 minutes ago!" Zuko growled. "We've been walking for almost an hour!"

"Just relax and enjoy the walk Prince Zuko." Iroh smiled.

"It's freezing and rain has been pouring for hours!"

As they continued on the mud and dirt turned into a rocky path, leading them to a large Spa Resort. A grin creeped onto Kai's face as she practically bolted to the doorway. Her wet shoes however provided little resistance against the slippery mud and she fell face first into the dirty mud, soiling her clothes and staining her face. Kai let out a groan and she brought herself to her feet, Iroh and Zuko, rushing to her side.

"Kai are you alright?" Zuko asked, wiping mud from her face.

"Yeah I'll live. I just got a bit excited." She grinned.

Two people dressed in pale red robes rushed out from the spa, hurrying the three of them out of the rain. Another woman in a pale red robe was waiting for them. She gave a deep bow, followed by the other two employees. When Iroh did the same, Kai and Zuko followed.

"General Iroh, Prince Zuko and guest; our humble resort welcomes you with open arms." The woman smiled.

"It's good to be back. This is one of my favorite resorts." Iroh said politely. "But I'm afraid we have no money on us at the moment."

"Nonsense. The Royal family is always welcome." She insisted. "Please, take these robes and towels. Would you like anything to eat?" The other two left and quickly returned

"Please!" Iroh said louder than necessary. "What do you have? Also, is there anywhere we may bathe?"

"Of course! Come, we'll have rooms prepared for you." the villager continued, turning on his heel. Iroh hurriedly followed him.

Kai glanced at Zuko, a grin on her face. "This seems nice." she whispered as they began to follow Iroh.

Zuko looked wary as he walked, glancing around the building. "We can rest for a while, but we'll need to leave quickly."

Kai felt a little disappointed as he said that. She gave a short nod and Zuko glanced at her, frowning.

"Don't worry, when I reclaim my throne you can go to any spa you like and be treated like a queen." Zuko smiled.

Kai grinned at his kind words and gave his hand a little squeeze.

As the two kept walking Kai heard a small voice call out from behind. "Miss?" The two stopped as Kai turned her head, searching for the source of the voice. Her eyes landed on a young woman with short, flat brown hair that was kept in a tiny ponytail. She was tall and curvy, but still thin. Her flawless skin practically glowed against the warm light. She gave a sparkling smile, flashing her perfectly straight was nearly mesmerized by her beauty. "I am Atsuko, I will be assisting you during your stay."

A large grin spread across her face once again as Kai spoke. "Please, call me Kai. I'm not exactly royalty."

The smile remained on Atsuko's face. "Nonsense, a woman as beautiful as you might as well be queen. Besides, as long as you are traveling with the royal family you are our guest. If you will come with me I am to show you to our bath."

Kai glanced over at Zuko as if she were asking for permission to follow. Zuko smiled and nodded for her to go, but not before stealing a quick kiss. "Go."

Kai smiled, bouncing after Atsuko. She was lead through a series of twisting halls and rooms, finally stopping in a room containing a massive bath, steam rising from it and filled the room. A layer of bubbles danced across the surface of the water, smelling of lilacs.

Kai turned to Atsuko and smiled, "Thank you."

Atsuko nodded and stepped towards, and began to remove her drenched top. Kai jumped backwards and stared at the woman before her, completely shocked. "What are you doing?!" She nearly screeched.

Atsuko frowned at her reaction. "As I said before, you are traveling with the royal family and you are seeing Prince Zuko. You must be treated as an important guest. It is customary for us to assist our most important guests."

Hesitantly Kai nodded. Atsuka began helping Kai with her clothes once again. When she was fully undressed Kai lowered herself into the tub, letting the steam and hot water engulf her body.

A waterfall of warm water is poured over her head as she relaxes inside the bath. As Atsuka begins scrubbing away at the dirt and grime that had accumulated Kai looks up at her and speaks. "Have you worked here long?"

"Yes I have. My mother worked here before I did and I even grew here. It's kind of the only home I have." Atsuka replied a smile on her face.

"What's she like? Your mother I mean."

"She's nice. Very generous, a bit too generous if you ask me. She's even a bender too."

"Are you a bender?"

"No, not me. I wish was though, it seems like so much fun."

"It's not really all it's worked up to be…" Kai mumbled.

Atsuka stared at Kai, her eyes wide with admiration. "You're a firebender?! I mean no offense miss, I just never would have pegged you fo-"

"No." Kai interrupted with a frown. "I'm a waterbender… And please, just Kai."

"A waterbender...really?" Atsuka smiled. "I think it's amazing how you can get along with Prince Zuko considering he's a firebender."

"Well, my father was a firebender and I grew up in the fire nation."

"Oh, so your mother is a waterbender?"

"Yeah. She was…"

Atsuka frowned. "Oh." Sensing Kai's sudden drop in mood she changed the topic. "So, how did you meet Prince Zuko?"

Kai smiled at the mention of Zuko. "He had wandered outside the palace with his mother and he saw me playing outside. Well I was just sitting outside by myself. And he asked me, in a very rude manner might I add, why I was all by myself. I told him I didn't have any friends so he offered to be my friend."

"That's sweet." Atsuka said with a grin on her face. She rinsed Kai's hair with a some sweet scented oil before helping her out of the large tub. Atsuka wrapped Kai in a red towel and lead her to her room. Kai took a seat in a stool placed before a red dresser as Atsuka take her place behind her. Stains quickly left the room, only to soon come back with a drink in hand. "Here is a glass of coconut water miss."

Kai smiled as she accepted the drink. "Thank you. And call me Kai!"

"Yes mi- I mean, Kai." Stains then began to run a beautiful comb through Kao's dark and tangled hair with a gentle hand. Kai relaxed, lightly leaning against Atsuka as she carefully untangled the various knots in her messy hair. Her eyelids began to droop and soon she found herself asleep.

...

Kai awoke to a knock. She jerked forward suddenly, remembering how she had dozed off. Lazily, Kai slid the door open, pleasantly surprised to see Zuko standing on the other side with a tray of food.

She felt herself smile as she spoke, "Zuko!" Her eyes quickly darted to the tray of food Zuko held. "Is that for me?" She looked up at him and frowned when he didn't answer.

His cheeks were flushed pink as he scanned the hallway before letting himself inside, shutting the door behind him. He carefully set down the tray and then focused his attention back on Kai. "Are you mad?! You can't answer the door dressed like that!"

Kai frowned and looked down at her attire, her face quickly turning red once she realized how scarcely she was dressed. "Turn around!" She demanded.

Zuko did as he was told and Kai scanned the room for something to cover herself with. Sitting on the bed for her was a fresh pair of clothes. Once she shrugged on her breast bindings and a pair of underwear she gave Zuko the OK to turn around.

Zuko turned around, his cheeks still stained red. He tried hard to focus on her face as she put on her robe. "The uh..the woman who uh..assisted you from this morning told me you were taking a nap in here. So, I brought you some food."

Kai smiled, reaching for the tray. "Thank you." It didn't take long for her to finish off the small spread of food and the cup of wine. Once she had she set down the tray and sprawled out on her bed. A grin fromed on her face as she rolled around on the massive bed, her limbs outstretched. "Oh Zuko! This bed is amazing! It's so comfortable! Let's never leave."

Zuko smiled at his girlfriend's glee. Zuko crawled on top of her, supporting his weight on the hands and knees. Kai smirked and she placed both hands gently on his face, staring lovingly up at his beautifully golden eyes. "Oh how I missed this." She whispered. She brought her lips up to his and gave a soft peck, pulling only centimeters away. Zuko frowned at her teasing and quickly engulfed his lips in hers once again. His soft, warm lips sent shivers down her spine as his hand ran along her leg. He ran his tongue on her lips and sneaked his way inside her mouth. Kai smiled into the kiss as Zuko's wandered.

Knock Knock

A knocking at the door interrupted their fun. Kai and Zuko pulled away from each other, almost as if the other was engulfed in flames.

Kai cleared her throat before speaking. "Who is it?"

"It's me, Iroh."

Zuko cursed under his breath as Kai stood to answer the door. She slid the door open to reveal a smiling Iroh.

"Kai, have you seen Zuko?" Iroh asked. "I wanted to show him some of the seashells I collected from my walk on the beach."

Kai looked back into her room to see that Zuko had disappeared. "Uh...no. I haven't seen him, sorry. But tomorrow morning I'll gladly take a look at those shells." Kai smiled.

Iroh smirked. "I see. Thank you, I suppose I shall see you in the morning."

"Yeah, goodnight." Kai quickly shut the door and spun back around.

"Is he gone?" Zuko whispered. His head peeked out from behind the bed and a grin spread onto Kai's lips.

"Yeah." She smiled.

Zuko stood, a smirk on his face, and made his way over to her. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close, his lips crashing into hers. Kai squeaked in surprise, but it didn't take long for her eyes to flutter shut as her arms snaked around him. His hands came up and cupped her face, tilting it back so that he had better access. Kai moaned into his mouth as Zuko's fingers slid down her neck and over her shoulders as he pushed the robe off of her. He grabbed her at the waist, hoisting her up. Kai wrapped her legs around him in response. His right arm reached under her ass as his body pressed into her for support. Zuko carried her to the bed, placing her on the mattress and crawling on top of her. He smirked as he took in the sight of her, her her breath, sweet with the scent of wine.

"I love you." Zuko whispered.

Kai smiled. "I love you too." She sat up, taking his lips with her own. He eagerly kissed her back as he unraveled her breast bindings until it was a simple red cloth. Kai's arms maneuvered to cover her exposed chest and her breathing sped up as she processed what was happening. Her smile left her lips and was replaced by a look of hesitation and slight fear.

Zuko frowned as he noticed her sudden change in mood. "What's the matter."

"I...I can't do this Zuko. I'm scared. Terrified." Kai looked at Zuko's face, but the only thing that she could focus on was Zhao, the men from the port. Her eyes glossed over as she averted her eyes, ashamed.

Zuko frowned and immediately wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. He felt her wrap her arms around him and bury her face in his chest. Tears fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry Zuko. I just...I can't do it!"

Calmly, Zuko stroked her hair, concealing whatever rage he felt for those who wronged her. "It's alright."

...

**OHHHH YOU TOTALLY THOUGHT THEY WERE GONNA HAVE SEX! BUT NOPE NOT THIS CHAPTER! MADE YA LOOK! YEAH I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD, SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE FOR ME TO UPDATE JUNIOR YEAR HAS BEEN A BITCH! AND I'M PLANNING TO DO A WEBCOMIC ALSO, SO TIME HAS JUST ESCAPED ME!**

**Guest: Yes, Kai is traditionally a male name, bit people have been known to name their daughters Kai, therefore it is unisex**

**Powerpuff: I just watch it whenever it comes on and maybe sometimes online :T and thanks for the input 8D**

**NaturalHippie2102: Thank you! 8D I'm really looking forward to writing that part where Zuko goes back to the fire nation and Iroh is arrested, it's gonna be sooo good**

**Amandalucia: Sorry I took a while ;-;**

**DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW FAVE AND ****REVIEW**


	17. Chapter 17

Kai was awoken by the sound of quacking turtle ducks. As she peered through her droopy eyelids sunlight flooded her vision. Her head turned to face the figure lying next to her. It was Zuko, of course. He smiled down at her and brushed the stray hair from her face.

"You're awake." Zuko said in a whisper. He looked as if he'd been up for a while. Kai nodded, sitting up in the bed and leaning against Zuko's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Kai smiled. "How long have you been up?"

"About 2 hours."

Kai's eyes widened. "You laid here with me for 2 hours?! You could've left I wouldn't have been mad."

"It's fine." Zuko shrugged. His lips curled into a smirk as he spoke again, "Besides, last night you told me not to leave your side after you were sobbing into my shoulder."

"Last night..." The memories of previous night came flooding in and Kai felt her cheeks twinge pink and the heat rise to her face. "I'm so sorry! Really, I don't know what came over me! I should've just gone through with it..."

Zuko frowned. "No way."

Kai raised an eyebrow at his response, "Huh?"

"I don't ever want you to feel like you have to sacrifice your feelings for me. If you aren't ready I won't force you."

Kai smiled and planted a swift kiss on Zuko's lips. "Thanks Zuko."

Zuko smiled and snaked his arm around her waist, capturing her in an embrace and engulfing her lips with in his. He traced his tongue along her lower lip and she could feel his mouth tug into a small grin as she opened her mouth, allowing him to move his tongue further in. They were interrupted, however, by a gentle knock.

Knock Knock

A voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Miss Kai? It's me, Atsuka."

Kai gently pulled away from Zuko, her lips still lingering. "Is there something you need?" Kai asked, politely.

"Well, it's time for breakfast and the General wished for you both to join him." Atsuka explained.

Kai slumped back against the bed, a grin on her face. "Tell him we'll be right there." She leaned forward and gave Zuko a quick peck of the lips before, sitting up. Zuko watched, an amused look on his face as the covers slid off her body to reveal her bare chest. Kai hopped off the bed, and looked back at Zuko. "Come on! Get dressed!" She prompted.

"Mhmm." Zuko replied weakly. "You better hope he won't be able to see us getting dressed through those paper doors, who knows what he might think?" The smirk on Zuko's face grew as he watched Kai's face flush.

Frantically, she begn to search for her breast bindings and robe. "Come on Zuko! Hurry!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, a groan escaping his lips. He hopped out of bed and lazily searched for his shirt, alhough he couldn't help but keep his gaze fixed on Kai as she struggled to tie back her breast bindings. Zuko slipped the shirt over his head and made his way over to Kai.

"Let me do it." Zuko offered.

Kai shrugged and raised her arms as he began tying the cloth around her. Zuko took note of how soft and delicate her skin is. It's no wonder she was always getting hurt. Once he tied it on a neat knot Kai smiled in thanks and wrapped her robe around her body.

"Let's go eat. After, we need to figure out a plan on where we're going next." Zuko said.

Kai gave a single nod and the two of them walked out of the room, hand in hand. Kai breathed a sigh of relief when Iroh didn't notice them enter the room as he talked to one of the staff. She plopped herself down on one of the pillow cushions, Zuko taking a seat next to her.

Iroh made his way back over to the table and sat on the other side. "I trust that you two slept well?"

"Yes." Zuko and Kai replied in unison. An ever so small smirk creeped on both of their lips as they shared a glanced.

Iroh smiled and gave a nod. "It was nice to sleep on something other than driftwood."

"Definitely." Kai agreed.

"I ordered us some breakfast and then some massages. After that, we can go take a long walk on the beach."

Zuko's face twisted into a scowl. "We don't have time for that!" He shouted.

"We've been floating on a raft for three weeks." Iroh said. "I'm sure we can afford to take a break."

Zuko glared. "We leave this afternoon."

Kai frowned, she was tired of running around on some crazy wild goose chase. She was hoping to stay for at least a few more days.

One of the staff knocked on the door and Iroh called to them to enter. Two of them carried bowls of rice porridge and fruit as well as a pot of tea and cups. Another followed quickly behind carrying a large stack of papers. All of them deposited their things onto the table and bowed.

"Can we get you anything else General Iroh?" One of them asked.

"No thank you," Iroh answered cheerfully. "This all looks delicious."

"Then enjoy your meal. Your massages will be ready in the steam houses on the land in an hour." The person continued before leading the group out.

"What's that?" Kai asked, pointing to the pile of papers now all over the table.

"Things I need." Zuko answered, pulling the stack to him. "They'll help me find the Avatar."

Kai rolled her eyes. "Of course, why stay In this nice comfortable spa palace when we can trek through the dirt looking for a twelve year old boy? Fun."

Zuko scowled at her.

"Oh, come on I'm kidding!" Kai smiled. "I love dirt."

Zuko only grumbled in response, his attention turning to the calendar he had in his hands. As he calculated how many days he would need to track the avatar, he froze. His eyes flicked down to today's date and for a moment he just stared. Anger and sadness boiled inside of him as he gripped the calendar, burning the edges.

Kai glanced up from her porridge to look at Zuko and dropped her spoon as the the noticed the calendar was catching fire. "Zuko stop!" He quickly snapped out of his trance and dropped the calender to the floor as if it were on fire (which it was). Kai doused the flames with her bending and glanced up at Zuko, frowning. "What's wrong?" she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Zuko closed his eyes for a second, taking a large breath. He shook his head as he stared at the wall, determined not to meet his girlfriend's gaze. "Nothing."

Kai's frown deepened. She reached and took her hand in his, but he snatched it away in an instant as if she had an infectious disease. Her eyes were instantly filled with hurt as he excused himself, and retreated to his room.

...

Zuko had once again ventured out from his room and now sat nearby as his uncle recieved a massage.

Iroh's eyes were closed as the two staff give him his massage. "Aaahhh..." Iroh moaned. "So, this is what I've been missing. Who knew floating on a piece of driftwood for three weeks with no food or water and sea vultures waiting to pluck out your liver could make one so tense?" After a moment of silence Iroh opens a single eye to peek at his nephew. As Iroh stands from his massage, he speaks. "I see. It's the anniversary, isn't it?"

Zuko sighed, his wide brimmed hat covering his eyes. "Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all." Zuko looked up. "I want it back. I want the Avatar, I want my honor, I want my throne. Zuko shifted his gaze to the floor. "I want my father not to think I'm worthless."

With an exaggerated optimism Iroh addressed his nephew. "I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care?!"

Zuko's face twisted into a scowl as he stood and walked away in a fit.

As Iroh is left to himself and the staff he is left to think for a moment. "Erg... that came out wrong, didn't it?..."

...

Kai's legs swung as she sat nestled inside one of the branches of a cherry tree in the orchard. She stared down at the ground and Zuko stormed by, walking right up to the tree across from her and punching the trunk, letting out an angry cry. He kicked and thrashed furiously until he had no more fight left in him. His shoulders slumped as he let himself slide against the tree and sit on the dirt.

Zuko rested his head back and his eyes landed on Kai. He frowned and allowed himself to shut his eyes. "You saw all that?"

"...Yeah..."

Zuko sighed, but that sigh morphed to a cry of pain. He buried his head in his hands as he calmed his breathing. "Kai, I'm tempted to just quit. Give up on my search for the avatar. I'm convinced my father will never take me back."

Kai's heart brok at thesight of her partner. "Zuko I swear if you just quit I am gonna be so mad." Kai looked down at Zuko and she smiled. "It would be a different story of you had a sudden change of heart and truly didn't wish to pursue the avatar, but that's not the case. Zuko you just want to quit and I can't have that. I love you and I know that you are an amazing person and you can do this. I garuntee that at some point you will capture the avatar, you will have him in your grasp and you will return to your home in the fire nation."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because we're talking about you Zuko, you're the strongest man I know and I am sure you will conquer this."

Zuko smiled and he stood from his spot in the dirt. "Thank you." He walked over to the tree Kai was perched on a outstretched his arms. "Come on, I know you can't get down."

Kai bit her lip and nodded. "Was it that obvious?"

Zuko smirked. "By the way you were clutching to that branch for dear life, yes."

Kai stood warily, keeping her hands firmly on the branch as she tried to muster up the courage to jump. She shimmied further across the tree and she felt her foot catch on a small lip in the bark.

As her body fell towards the ground she tried to grab onto one of the branches, but her fingers merely scratched the surface. Kai braced herself for the impact that never came. Instead she felt arms tightly wrapped around her. She looked up at Zuko and smiled. "Thanks."

...

The gang was all together inside Iroh's room. Kai was lying on the floor and Zuko was standing, pacing around the room. Then suddenly they heard the sound of seashells hitting the desk, Iroh emptied his bag of seashells onto the table. He lifts a few, inspecting them and smiles. "Look at these magnificent shells! I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

Kai sat up and crawled her way over to take a look.

Zuko glared at the two and shouted, "We don't need anymore useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves now."

Kai looked at Zuko and gave a pout. "But they're so pretty." The door to the room slid open and a woman entered. Kai immediately scrambled to her feet and gave a half hearted bow. "Azula..."

"Hello, brother. Uncle. Kai..." Azula smirked, reaching out to take a seashell from the table.

A look of surprise washes over Zuko and Iroh's face, but then it quickly turns to anger. Zuko took a protective step forward, grabbing Kai by the arm and pushing her behind him. "What are you doing here?"

Azula rolls her eyes, unaffected by the obvious hostility. As she speaks she toys with the seashell in her hand. "In my country, we exchange a pleasant 'hello' before asking questions." Azula smirked as she saw Zuko's frustration grow. "Have you become uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?"

"Don't call me that!"

"And Kai is here as well. I heard so much about your apparent relationship through the grape vines.

I'm surprised you haven't thrown this peasant away yet" Azula watched Kai with a piercing and judgemental gaze.

"Don't call her that!" Zuko shouted with fury, his voice dripping with venom. Azula raised an eyebrow, surprised by his protective nature. Zuko took a fe conversation

Iroh places a hand on Zuko's shoulder. "To what do we owe this honor?"

"Hmm... must be a family trait. Both of you so quick to get to the point." Azula shatters one of Iroh's shells with her sharp nails on this last word. Iroh's face darkens, his patience growing thin and his anger growing. "I've come with a message from home. Father's changed his mind. Family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him—treacherous plots. Family are the only ones you can really trust." Her voice and face soften. "Father regrets your banishment. He wants you home."

Kai's face falls as she hears those words and Zuko's face turns blank. He looks out the window, as if the glass held all the answers.

"Did you hear me?! You should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you wonderful news."

"I'm sure your brother just needs a moment to—"

"Don't interrupt, Uncle!" Azula shouts. She walks up beside him, still angry. "I still haven't heard my thank you! I am not a messenger. I didn't have to come all this way!"

"Father regrets? He... wants me back?"

Azula sighs. "I can see you need time to take this in. I'll come to call on you tomorrow. Good evening." And with that Azula walks out the door leaving the trio to themselves.

...

Kai sat outside the bathhouse, right on the edge of the riverbank. Gently she pushed and pulled the weight of the water.

They were going back to the Fire Nation. Kai wondered, if this is real and indeed not a trap then how would she be treated. Azula clearly said family is important to him not family and girlfriend. Or what if Zuko finds a better girl and he leaves her. She doesn't even have home to go back to, much less any money to survive... These intrusive thoughts swirled through her mind as she toyed with the water.

"Well, look who I found." A cold voice purred behind her.

Kai immediately scrambled to her feet and turned, not surprised to see Azula facing her she gave a reluctant bow to the princess. "To what do I owe this pleasure princess?"

The smirk on Azula's face grew. "I just wanted to remind you of a few things."

"Like what your highness?" Kai mumbled, a frown permanently stuck on her face.

"You seem to have gotten quite close to my brother? Even more so then before."

"And?" Kai raised an eyebrow. Azula began to circle her. Kai stood tall, making sure not to show any signs of weakness.

"How long has this been going on?"

"A couple of months."

"He cares about you." Azula stated. "I can see it."

"Yes, I know."

Azula stopped circling her and grabbed Kai by the jaw. "It would be a shame if he should find out what you did you little thief."

Kai slapped her hand away. "I was younger then...You know I did what I had to Azula! You may have your brother and Uncle shaking in fear, but I am not afraid of you!"

"Well you should be!' Azula near screeched. "Once Zuko finds out you were stealing robes and money from the royal palace he will be finished with you! To pawn on the street no less!"

Kai averted her eyes in shame. "Don't remind me."

"I will remind you! You seem to have gotten it in your head that you mean something! But you are nothing more than a peasant!"

Kai's felt her cheeks turn red, not from embarrassment but anger. "I am more than you ever will be! It wasn't my mother who thought I was monster! Who was ashamed of me! Last time I checked it was you! You Azula!"

Azula looked furious, crazed even. Her hand were engulfed in flames. She moved to strike her, but Kai swiftly encased her lower body in ice.

"I think you should cool off." Kai turned and began to walk away.

...

The rest of the day Zuko was beaming with joy. Kai was happy for him and all, but it was honestly very suspicious. Azula is not a kind person, not in the slightest. Kai doubted she would come all this way to bring good news unless there was something in it for her. Zuko, Iroh, and Kai were all gathered together in his room.

"We're going home!.After three long years. It's unbelievable." A grin was plastered on Zuko's face.

Kai bit her lip, doubtful that this little trip back 'home' wouldn't end up in flames. Both literally and figuratively.

Iroh frowns, his face thoughtful and his voice skeptical. "It is unbelievable. I have never known my brother to regret anything..."

Zuko looks surprised at Iroh's words for a moment. "Did you listen to Azula? Father's realized how important family is to him. He cares about me!"

"I care about you. And if Ozai wants you back... well, I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

Kai is taken back by Iroh's words. She msy have agreed, but she wouldn't have said that.

Zuko turns his back to Iroh. "You don't know how my father feels about me. You don't know anything."

In a gentle voice Iroh speaks. "Zuko, I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem."

Zuko whirls around angrily and faces Iroh, leaning in as he accuses him. "I think you are exactly what you seem: a lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother!"

Kai quickly stands to her feet "Zuko!"

Zuko turns and walks away, ignoring her. Kai stands by Iroh, he looks on sadly, then closes his eyes. "It'll be fine. Right?" Kai mumbles

...

Zuko is descending down the stairs quickly, a bag over his shoulder and Kai right behindm He pauses for a moment and looks down at the Fire Nation ship in the bay below, then continues on.

Iroh suddenyl runs down after them, calling out, "Wait! Don't leave without me!"

Both Zuko and Kai smile, happily surprised.

"Uncle! You've changed your mind!"

"Family sticks together, right?" Iroh smirks, placing a hand on his nephew's shoulder.

The three of them turn and look down at the ship below.

Zuko smiles, hopeful. "We're finally going home."

...

**HOWDY GUYS NEW CHAPTER YAY**

**NaturalHippie21202: Thank you! It makes happy how excited you were UvU **

**Peace486: Thanks! 8D**

**STAY TUNED THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON **


	18. Chapter 18

The trio are walking aboard Azula's ship. A group of Fire Nation soldiers form two ranks along the path leading to the ship. Azula stands at the top of the stairs leading onto her ship, a soldier on each side. As Zuko, Iroh, and Kai walk between the soldiers they each have a different expression on their faces. Zuko wears a look of content while Kai's features are painted with anxiety and Iroh eyes the soldiers suspiciously.

Azula, raises her arms in greeting and bows to them. "Brother! Uncle! Kai!" The three bow in return. Iroh keeps one eye open, still watching the soldiers. "Welcome. I'm so glad you decided to come."

The two files of soldiers close in behind the three.

"Are we ready to depart, Your Highness?" The Captain asks.

In a sickeningly pleasant voice Azula speaks, "Set our course for home, Captain!"

A faint smile creeps onto Zuko's face. "Home…" As the three begin to climb the stairs onto the ship, the Captain leads the way.

The Captain stops and turns to address the other men for a brief moment. "You heard the princess! Raise the anchors! We're taking the prisoners ho—" He stops abruptly, realizing his mistake. The Captain's face falls and he breaks into a cold sweat, fear painting his features as he looks to the now enraged princess.

Zuko, Iroh, and Kai stop, the same look of shock on all of their faces.

Prisoners.

The word hung in the air for a brief moment.

Mortified, the Captain mumbles, "Your Highness... I... " Unable to find words the Captain is left to wallow in his shame and fear.

Zuko is left in a state of shock, his eyes widening. Iroh and Kai, however, break into action. Iroh whips around, already beginning to fight off the soldiers. Quickly, using the sea to her advantage Kai bends the water from the sea, using it to her advantage, and forms two large swords out of ice. Iroh looks to his left, then spins around, backhanding a guard off of the ship and kicking another down the incline. Another guard approaches from his left. He elbows him off the incline. As Kai attempts to make her way up the ramp the soldiers begin charging towards her, shooting fire blasts from every direction. Kai swiftly dodges each flying flame as she moves to incapacitate one of the soldiers. She sweeps her swords out so the blades would cut into the soldier's torso. Surprised, the soldier stumbled backwards, landing on his backside. From the ground he begins shot flames at her, one after the other. Kai uses her swords to block, but the last flame turns her weapon of ice into a mere puddle. The soldier kicks her legs out from under her and Kai falls right against the hard ramp.

Infuriated, Zuko makes his way up the ramp. He grabs one guard, throwing him off the incline and into the water.

"You lied to me!" He roars as he stalks up the incline.

With a smirk, Azula replies, "Like I've never done that before." Azula turns to walk away and two guards, previously beside her, launch fire straight at Zuko. He brushes the flames aside and charges forward, screaming.

Two more soldiers were making their way towards Kai's direction, shooting flames. Swiftly, Kai rolls out of the way and jumped to her feet. Drawing up all her strength, she constructs a small wave and drowns the soldiers surrounding her.

Zuko leaps onto Azula's ship, knocking the two guards on either side out of the way with flames shooting from his arm and leg. Zuko takes up a fighting stance while Azula remains motionless, her back to her brother. Zuko brings his arms down, fire daggers appearing in his fists.

Iroh and Kai are fighting back to back, attacking the soldiers on the path leading to the ship. A soldier launches a kick at Kai, but a blast of fire from Iroh sends him flying. Two other soldiers approach from either side, and Kai throws a cluster of ice daggers at them, knocking them from the path. Another guard launches a fireball at Iroh's face, but he avoids it, grabbing the soldier's arm and putting a hand on his neck. Holding the guard, he turns toward the ship.

"Zuko! Let's go!" Iroh tosses the guard off the side of the path. Another approaches, throwing flames, but Iroh steps to the side and pushes him away with a palm to the face.

Zuko swings his daggers towards Azula with ferocity. He swings them repeatedly, but she simply avoids them. Azula grabs his arm and spins him around. Zuko is already breathing hard while Azula has not a hair out if place.

A smirk crosses her lips as she speaks. "You know Father blames Uncle for the loss at the North Pole. And he considers you a miserable failure for not finding the Avatar." Azula rolls her eyes at her older brother. "Why one earth would he want you back home, except to lock you up where you can no longer embarrass him?"

Zuko leaps at Azula, throwing a flaming kick at her head. She leaps back, nimbly dodging his blows. She swipes at his face with her fingernails and Zuko staggers back, revealing three cuts on his forehead. He charges forward and screams, swiping his daggers at Azula. She blocks his blows effortlessly and the fight continues up the stairs toward the cabin of the ship. She kicks Zuko, knocking him down the stairs. However, he recovers quickly and charges back toward Azula. She blocks his fist and grabs his arm, bringing it down harmlessly. She glares at him, and Zuko's eyes widen. She tosses a blue flame at his head, sending him tumbling down the incline. He lands with a thud and pulls himself up, looking back at the incline. Cut to Zuko's point of view. His vision is blurry and shaky as he tries to locate Azula. She is standing at the top of the incline and begins to swing her arms in arcs around, lightning arcing around her. It is the same maneuver she was practicing earlier. She aims her fingers at Zuko and a lightning bolt shoots toward him.

Horrified Kai screams, "Zuko!" She tries to push past the guards blocking her way, but they restrain her.

Iroh, suddenly appears and grabs Azula's fingers in his hand. He channels the electricity through his body and shoots it from his other hand, letting it explode harmlessly into the cliffside. He turns back to Azula and kicks her, sending her flying overboard. She splashes into the water. Kai knees the two guards restraining her in the groin and the trio run down the path from the ship.

...

The three of them run down a rocky path beside a river. Once assured that they are a safe distance from Azula the three pause at a small body of water at the side of the river. They all collapse onto their knees.

Kai is out of breath. "I think we're safe here."

Zuko pulls out his knife, it has writing on the blade. He stares at it for a moment before Iroh nods solemnly and turns to Zuko. Zuko takes the knife and brings it behind his head and... cuts off his pony tail. He passes the knife to Iroh, who does the same. And finally it reaches Kai. She frowns as she takes her long locks in her hand and chop of her smooth black hair, leaving her with a messy bob. Each of them release their clump of hair, letting it fall into the water.

"I guess we're on our own now." Kai mumbles.

...

**OH MY GOD I AM SORRY GUYS! I MEAN SO MUCH STUFF HAPPENED. I LOST MY PHONE SO ALL MY CHAPTERS FOR THIS FANFIC AND OTHERS ON ANOTHER ACCOUNT WERE LOST! AND I WAS WAY TOO LAZY TO TAKE THE TIME TO REWRITE THAT. SO THAT LAZINESS WENT ON ALL THE WAY UNTIL DECEMBER THEN I FINALLY DECIDED TO AT LEAST START. BUT! GOOD NEWS! AT LEAST FOR ME, I GOT A BOYFRIEND SO I'VE BEEN BUSY HANGING OUT WITH HIM A LOT! AND THEN YA KNOW FUCKIN ART SCHOOL! SO I HAD A JAM PACKED COUPLE OF MONTHS! (PS HAPPY NEW YEAR) THIS WAS A SHORT CHAPTER SORRY! I PROMISE I SHALL TRY TO DELIVER A VERY LONG AND JUICY AND INTERESTING NEXT CHAPTER QUICKLY! AND OMG WOWIE! 100+ FOLLOWERS FOR LITTLE OLD ME! I WILL DEFINITELY MAKE THE NEXT CHAPTER FABULOUS**


	19. Chapter 19

The trio trudged along the soft, damp moss of the forest path. Kai leaned heavily against Zuko, his arm around placed firmly her waist, urging her to keep moving while he supported her weight. The tree's soft whisper against the wind was like a lullaby, soothing and warm. It was so welcoming and calm. Iroh walked in front of them, shoulders slumped forward in exhaustion. In his hand he held out a small flame to light their way. The light of the moon was diminishing, slowly being covered by large clouds, creating new shadows. Slowly, the flickering light in Iroh's palm became an only source of comfort. Kai breathed heavily as they shambled on. Glowing eyes shone from empty tree hollows and the wind wailed, moving swiftly through the trees.

Kai turned into Zuko's side, hiding her face in his shirt from the things that lurk within the forest. Zuko urged her to keep moving, her feet dragging helplessly as they continued on. She had no energy left.

"We need to rest." Iroh said, already collapsing to the ground. "Azula is long gone and we are in the middle of nowhere. She is not going to find us."

As soon as Kai heard the words "rest" her body collapsed, letting all her weight drop. Zuko quickly caught her before she fell into the ground. His arms tightening around her. Kai let her eyelids close as she began to nod off in Zuko's arms.

Hmm

"Alright, we'll rest here for the night." Zuko announced, although both Kai and Iroh were already asleep.

...  
Iroh is squatting on the forest floor. Dressed in a dark green shirt and trousers, he's staring at a captivating white and red flower blooming before him, mesmerized. A rustle is heard from a nearby bush along with a series of grunts. Zuko and Kai, dressed in similar attire as Iroh, emerge from the foliage. Short black hair has now replaced his lone ponytail.

Zuko let's out a frustrated groan, swatting at the thick bush "I didn't find anything to eat!" Zuko shouted, kicking the dirt. "I wasn't meant to be a fugitive. This is impossible!"

"Oh no, go ahead. Scream directly in my ear. It doesn't make me want to murder you or anything. Kai rolls her eyes at her over dramatic boyfriend.

Iroh is still on the ground, now sniffing the flower and Zuko and Kai eye him strangely.

"Uncle... what are you doing?"

"You're looking at the rare white dragon bush." In a loving voice he continues. "Its leaves make a tea so delicious it's heartbreaking!" Passion exudes Iroh as he speaks of this flower. "That, or it's the white jade bush, which is poisonous."

Zuko frowns. "We need food, not tea!" He throws his hands up in frustration. "I'm going fishing!"

"Iroh, please don't drink any poison while we're gone." Kai says quickly before walking off with Zuko.

"Zuko! Wait!" Kai cried as she struggled to escape from the bushes, sharp branches and leaves scratching against her skin. "Zuko!" She gave one last push and emerged from the bundle of leaves, falling to the ground. She looked around in search of her companion, but he was nowhere to be seen. "Zuko?" Kai stood, brushing leaves and dirt off her clothes. Her mouth curved into a frown as she walked in search of Zuko. Her eyes scanned the area one more time before she kept moving. A tall figure stood far by the bank and she instantly recognized it as Zuko and her shoulders slumped in relief.

"Zuko!" Kai shouted as she walked towards him. He heard her, she knew he did, but he didn't say anything. She rested her hand on his back. "Zuko?"

I'm sorry." He whispered.

Kai's brows furrowed, confused by this sudden apology. "For what?"

Zuko turned, his arms wrapping around her and pulling her close, her head resting on his chest. "Everything. I forced you to come with me on this ridiculous hunt for the Avatar, with no progress, and now...I can't seem to protect you and we're stranded here with no ship and no money."

Kai rolled her eyes, "Are you serious? That's it?"

Zuko scowled at her, letting his arms drop from around her waist.

Kai held onto his hands and spoke, "Zuko if I didn't want to come with you on this 'ridiculous hunt' then I wouldn't be here. You didn't force me. There was no hold up, no hostage situation. It's not like you held a sword to my neck and dragged me onto that boat!" Kai smiled. "And if that is the case then I must have fallen in love with my captor and it no longer matters."

How can you act so calm?" he demanded, his hands clenching hers. "I tore you away from your home! I gave you promises of royalty and riches! And now I have nothing. Nothing to give you. Finding the Avatar will be nearly impossible and to top it off we're fugitives."

Kai brought a hand to his face and looked up at him. "It's gonna be ok." He closed his eyes and leaned into her palm. "We're all alive with no injuries. You've had to go through so much, this is a just another obstacle for you to get across. Besides, I don't need a palace. All I need is you."

Zuko looked at her and for a moment there was only silence. Zuko leaned in, lips parting slightly, his eyes flitting down to rest on mine. His kiss was soft, gentle, their lips moved in unison and his hands sat lightly on her hips. Kai smiled through the kiss. They parted and almost immediately after Kai cupped his face, dragging him down to her height again and kissing him hungrily, their noses smashing against each others. It was rough and reckless. Zuko lifted her She wrapped her legs around him, clinging to his body. He pushed her up against a tree as they continued. Kai began kissing all along his neck, softly nibbling on the tip of his ear.  
"I haven't kissed you in days." Kai mumbled. Zuko smiled as Kai took a break from kissing his ear. He began sucking on her neck, his tongue and his lips tracing along down her neck to her shoulder, he pulled down the side of her shirt for better access as he continued to kiss her body. Kai let out a pleasurable moan, making something in Zuko's brain click. His pulled away from his girlfriend, making her drop to the ground.

"Oh yeah, nothing hotter than being dropped onto the forest floor." Kai mumbled. "Just how I like it."

"We shouldn't do this here." Zuko said.

"Well, it's not a palace, but-"

"I mean what if someone were to see us?"

"Who's gonna see us Zuko? The invisible man lurking behind that bush? The crowd of tourists gathered by the stream? Oh god, the squirrels!"

Zuko rolled his eyes at his girlfriend. "Or maybe Uncle?"

A look of realization washed over Kai's face. "Right, yeah." Kai walked up next to him, right by the stream. "Darn it."

Zuko smiled and looked down at her. His lips returned, however this time to press against her forehead.

Kai smiled and locked hands with her boyfriend. "Alright time to fish!"

Zuko once again pushes through the thick bush, growling and grumbling in anger. He carries a long fishing pole and a sour expression on his face as he steps through the cluster of leaves. At the end of his enormous fishing pole is what looks like a minnow, pathetically wiggling around, only shaming Zuko more. Kai emerges from the same bush soon after, a large grin on her face and in each of her hands two large fish.

"I caught some!" She beamed.

"I would've caught more if I were a water bender as well." Zuko grumbled in response.

Just then, Iroh spoke up, still squatting in the same place. "Do you remember that plant that I thought might be tea?"

Large frowns painted both Kai and Zuko's faces. "You didn't!"

"I did." Iroh turns around to reveal his red, intensely swollen face which he is scratching. "And it wasn't..."

Zuko let out a repulsed cry as he saw his uncle's state. Kai places a hand over her mouth to keep herself from gagging.

Iroh spoke calmly as he continued to scratch his face and body, "When the rash spreads to my throat, I will stop breathing." However, a smile quickly spread to his face,, "But look what I found! These are bacui berries, known to cure the poison of the white jade plant! ...That, or macahoni berries that cause blindness."

Quickly losing his patience Zuko shouts, "We're not taking any more chances with these plants! We need to get help."

Iroh frowns. "But where are we going to go? We're enemies of the Earth Kingdom, and fugitives from the Fire Nation."

"If the Earth Kingdom, discovers us, they'll have us killed." Kai chimes in,

"But if the Fire Nation discovers us, we'll be turned over to Azula."

The three of them look at each other and nod in agreement.

"Earth Kingdom it is."

The trio had managed to get themselves to a nearby Earth Kingdom hospital. Iroh is sitting on a table, naked from the waist up, being attended by Song, a young woman who is a healer at the hospital. Iroh is covered with the same red rash. Song is applying a clay like substance to the rash. Zuko and Kai sit behind the young woman in the background, a coolie hat obscuring his face as he looks toward the floor.

Song speaks up, an amused smile on her face, "You three must not be from around here. We know better than to touch the white jade, much less make it into tea and drink it."

Sheepishly Iroh babbles, "Heh heh heh. Whoops!"

Song: So where are you traveling from?

Zuko: (standing and talking quickly) Yes, we're travelers.

Song: Do you have names?

Zuko hesitated for a second. "Names Of course we have names. I'm... Lee. And this is my uncle, uh... Mushi. And this is...Chai."

Both Iroh and Khai shoot him an unhappy look.

In a flippant tone Iroh chimed in. "Yes, but my nephew was named after his father, so we just call him Junior."

With a sheepish grin Iroh looks over Song's shoulder at "Junior".

"Mushi, Chai and Junior, huh? My name is Song." A smile spreads on her face as she speaks, "You three look like you could use a good meal." She turns and swats Iroh's hand away scratching his rash. "Why don't you stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, but we need to be moving on." Zuko replied in an unapologetic tone.

Song frowned, "That's too bad. My mom always makes too much roast duck."

On Iroh's puffy, clay smeared face a grin appears. "Where do you live, exactly?"  
…

Zuko, Iroh, Khai and Song are seated at a knee high, Asian styled table. Song's mother approaches the table with a plate of roast duck.

The mother takes a seat and smiles, "My daughter tells me you're refugees. We were once refugees ourselves."

Song speaks up, "When I was a little girl, the Fire Nation raided our farming village. All the men were taken away." Her usual smile is replaced with a look of sadness. "That was the last time I saw my father."

Zuko looks down solemnly. "haven't seen my father in many years."

Song perks up at this new detail. "Oh. Is he fighting in the war?"

Iroh slurps a mouthful of noodles as he looks with trepidation at his nephew to see how he will answer this dangerous question.

Zuko sets his bowl on the table. "Yeah."

…

Khai was outside with Zuko, sitting cross legged on the porch. "Chai? Seriously?! Contrary to what you must believe I'm not a hot beverage! I mean, you _do _know that I'm not a cup tea right?"

"I know! I hesitated! It rhymes." Zuko mumbles.

Khai rolls her eyes and smirks. "Next Tim I'm gonna pick the names and I'll choose something that rhymes. I've always thought Uko was quite sexy or Puko, that's literally the best name you could have!"

Zuko smirked and raised an eyebrow. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Yeah, you know Puko is really growing on me." A smirk creeps onto Khai's face. "There's no turning back, I have like a spiritual connection with that name now." she gives a playful shrug. "No turnin back now Puko."

Zuko and Khai stared at each other before bursting out laughing. Overwhelmed by her fit of giggles Khai struggles to breath, which in turn causes Zuko to laugh even harder.

After the laughter died down Khai draped her legs over Zuko's knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. Zuko's hand rested on her back and the other on her legs.

"You know we're all alone." Zuko smirked. "Sort of."

Khai's mouth curved into a wide grin as she quickly caught onto Zuko's implications.

He leaned in to kiss her as his hand came up, sliding into her hair and holding her head at an angle. He kissed deeply and she moaned softly, leaning into the soft massaging lips that moved against hers. Khai placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him away abruptly.

After taking a moment she speaks, "So the forest isn't good enough for you but someone's front porch is?" Zuko just shrugged sheepishly, Khai chuckled and stood. "I'll be right back, I'm going to check on Iroh."

Zuko nodded and Khai stood from the bench and made her way inside. Zuko stared down at his lap as he awaited the return of his girlfriend. It wasn't to long before he heard light footsteps approaching. He looked up with a smirk, "Well that was quick."

Rather than his girlfriend Song emerged from the house with a smile.

"Can I join you?" Song asks sweetly. She takes a seat next to Zuko, who is now clearly uncomfortable, and she turns to him. "I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you. "

Zuko frowns and her hand reaches out to touch his scar, but Zuko grabs her hand without looking before she reaches his face.

Song's smile still has not disappeared. "It's okay…" She raises the part of her dress covering her right leg to reveal a firebending scar. "They've hurt me, too."

Zuko's upset expression disappears and is replaced with one of shock then one of confusion.

Song places her hand overtop his and gives a shy smile.

...  
**  
gUESS WHO'S BACK! ME! YA KNOW THE USUAL SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SCHPEAL BUT I HAD SOOOO MUCH GOING ON AND IM TIRED AND I SLEEPS NOW AND TELL YOU ALL THAT HAPPENED LATER! **

** 94: It's a woman's instinct! **

**Fox Kit: Wow wow wow thank you for so many reviews! I'll add some more comedic elements as you requested and see what I can do about a pet! Sounds pretty cute yeah? **

**Grimraven.V: Ah~ thanks! We broke up tho but it was fun while it lasted! :**

**…**

**pLEASE REVIEW GUYS **


	20. Chapter 20

Kai walked in search of Iroh through the quaint home. She finally caught sight of him seated out back, watching the sky. Kai smiled a took a seat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Well, my face is no longer swollen." Iroh chuckled, "So I'm feeling great!"

Kai smiled, he was right, he looked much better than before. "I'm glad you're feeling better Iroh."

"I was thinking, since you and Prince Zuko are dating, you're practically family. And I already see you as my niece, so please just call me Uncle."

Kai paused for a moment before her mouth grew into a large grin. "Okay! Uncle."

Iroh smiled back, "You should get back to Zuko, he has never been very patient "

Kai smiled, "You're right about that "Kai stood and headed back to the front porch after bidding Iroh farewell.

Kai approached the front door, she could hear voices. Zuko and who she believed to be Song. She creeper up just behind the door and peeked outside.

"I know what you've been through. We've all been through it. The Fire Nation has hurt you. " Song says, turning to look at Zuko.

Zuko frowns, her hand reaches out to touch his scar and he grabs it without looking.

Kai frowned, Zuko was clearly uncomfortable. She moved to emerge from her hiding spot, however Song spoke up again.

"It's okay…" Song replies. She raises the part of her dress covering her right leg to reveal a burn scar. "They've hurt me, too."

Zuko's upset expression disappears and is replaced with one of shock then one of confusion. Song places her hand overtop his and gives a shy smile. Kai's frown deepens as a pit forms in her stomach. Song scoots closer to Zuko and rests her head on his shoulder.

Kai speaks up, "Zuko?"

"Kai!" Zuko quickly pushes Song off of him. "You're back…"

"Yeah. I am." Kai said sternly. Shooting a glare at Song she stomped over to Zuko and grabbed the collar of his shirt. Their lips collided. Kai kissed him roughly and sloppily pressing herself up against him. Her hands knotted in his hair, pulling him to her as if there were any possible way for them to be closer. Zuko at first, stood shocked, but then he began returning the affection. However, it was all too late because soon Kai breaks apart with surprising force and a now gleeful expression. "You must not have known, Song, but Zuko and I are dating."

Song, humiliated, spurts out an apology before rushing back inside. Kai relaxes and takes a seat again. Zuko is looking down at her, brows raised.

"And you felt that was necessary." He says, it was more of a statement more than a question.

"Yup!"


	21. Chapter 21

On the corner of a street of a village, sitting on the side asking for change sit Kai, Zuko, and Iroh.. They're sitting on straw mats, their stolen ostrich horse behind them.

Iroh holds his hat in his hand and calls out to the passerbys,"Spare coins for weary travelers?" He looks hopefully at anyone who passes. A man throws a few copper coins into Iroh's hat, joining the dozen already there.

Zuko growls in frustration. "This is humiliating! We're royalty. These people should be giving us whatever we want."

"They will - if you ask nicely." Iroh responded.

Kai rolls her eyes at her theatrical boyfriend and naive uncle. "I know that if you want anything around here, you gotta steal it. You can't get by from just begging"

A well dressed young woman passes by as Iroh croaks, "Spare change for a hungry old man?"

Sympathy replaces the young woman's optimistic expression. "Aww.." She says as she produces a coin from her sleeve and puts it in his hat."Here you go."

Iroh nods, "The coin is appreciated, but not as much as your smile."

Kai chuckles as Zuko slaps his forehead in a frustration, watching the girl giggle and walks away. A man carrying a pair of broadswords on his back wanders by the opposite direction as the girl. He stops and addresses the trio.

With a somewhat cruel smile on his face he speaks, "How about some entertainment in exchange for...a gold piece."

"We're not performers." Zuko growled. Kai's expression turned to one of seriousness.

Iroh smiles and puts his hat on the ground. "Not professional, anyway." Standing up and clasping his hands together, he begins to sing, shifting from one foot to another as he rocks back and forth. "It's a long, long way to Ba-Sing-Se, but the girls in the city they look soo prett-ay!"

The man whips out his swords. "Come on! We're talking a gold piece here! Let's see some action!" He barks. The man points his swords towards Iroh. "Dance!" He swings his swords at Iroh's legs. Iroh hops up and down to avoid the blows while continuing his song.

"And they kiss so sweet that you've really got to meet the girls from Ba-Sing-Se!"

Zuko grits his teeth and grips his knees in his hands. Kai places a hand on his to calm him as she also glares at the man.

"Hahaha! Nothing like a fat man dancing for his dinner." The man tosses Iroh the coin. "Here ya go!" His eyes land on Kai and his smirk grows in size. "I'll give you five gold pieces for a moment...alone with your friend here."

Zuko stands up and moves to grab the man by the neck, but Kai grabs onto his arm. "No! Zuko it's fine. Five gold pieces is a very generous offer." She holds her hand out to the man and he takes it. "I'll be right back."

Iroh grabs Kai's arm and gives her a stern look. "You are not going with this man."

"Iroh. I'll be fine. Trust me. If I need any help I'll just scream." Kai whispered.

Iroh lets out a deep, worried sigh. He swiftly slides her a dagger and nods for her to go.

Zuko's eyes widen in disbelief. "Uncle! What are you doing?!" Zuko moves to chase after his girlfriend, but Iroh stops him. "She has a plan Zuko! We must trust that she can handle this."

"That's nonsense!" Zuko screamed. He wriggles free from his uncle's grasp and begins to search for his companion.

…

The man had taken her to a secluded alleyway. With a smirk he spoke, "If you do a good job I might even give you ten gold pieces."

"How generous." She mumbled. Kai wraps her arms around the man and caressed his face, bringing her lips just inches from his. He exhaled, transferring the taste of his disgusting breath into her mouth. Kai began to kiss down the man's neck, his shoulders relaxed and he began to inch down her waist and place his hand on her ass. Kai kept herself from gagging as she knelt down onto the ground.

"Eager aren't you?" The man breathed.

"Oh yes. Nothing I want more than some creep's roach infested dick near the place I put food in." Kai mumbled under her breath. While the man was distracted, undoing his belt Kai drew water from her large canteen and froze his legs. With a smirk on her own face Kai raised an eyebrow at the man's shocked expression. "Something wrong?

Quickly the man caught on. "You slut!" He screamed as he swung his arms to hit her. However, quickly Kai immobilized that threat and froze his hands to the wall. Taking a deep breath Kai swung her own fist into the man's jaw. And she did it again. And again. And again. She bends the leftover water in her pouch, making to long whips.

Kai yelled at the man, "You think it's funny?!" The whip hit his sides and his legs and his stomach and chest. "Preying on the innocent?! The homeless?!" Kai kept hitting him again and again, he groaned and winced at the pain letting out occasional cries.

"Kai!"

The water from her whip fell to the ground as Kai turned around, worried. And when she saw a more than confused and also worried Zuko she calm down from her high horse. "I told you to wait for me!"

"Don't be stupid!" Zuko yelled. He marched over to her and grabbed her arms and legs, he even lifted her shirt inspecting her for any sign of harm.

"Hey!" Kai shouted in response to Zuko lifting her shirt. "I'm fine! This isn't some dirty alleyway burlesque show."

Zuko stared at her before he nodded. "Okay."

Kai looked to the angry man frozen to the wall. She took his broadswords and his sack full of coins and handed them to Zuko. "Here ya go."

Zuko took the items and walked up to the man. He bends a small flame in his hand, holding it to the man's face as he whispers in his ear. "Next time I'll be the one dealing with you. And I won't leave you alive. I will burn you."

Kai smirked. "See this is why you don't try and humiliate poor old men This all could've been avoided if you were a better person."

"You bitch! You need a leash!" The man shouted.

"Thin ice man, you are on thin ice." Kai says. "We'd better head back. Iroh must be worried sick."

…

Zuko, Iroh, and Kai found shelter in a nearby cave. This is where they spent most of their time. Iroh was out shopping with the money they had...obtained, leaving /kai and Zuko alone. Kai laid her head on Zuko's chest, one arm draped over his shoulder and the other around his waist.

"When you were with that man from town...you didn't…." Zuko trailed off but Kai knew what he meant.

"No. Never." Kai said surely.

"Those things you were saying, about preying on the weak and innocent and the homeless. Did you mean Iroh...or you?"

Kai frowned. "Me." Zuko simply nodded. "When my parents died I was homeless for a long...long time. Until we went on your ship in fact."

"Is that what you did the whole time?" Zuko asked quietly.

"Stealing or tricking men with my natural good looks and charm?" Kai asked.

Both."

"Sort of.." Kai chewed nervously on her nails. "Usually when I went to your house I would be fed so much I would be fine for days. But those times where I didn't go to your house...yeah I stole.A lot."

"What about the other thing?"

"Not at first. It wasn't until I blossomed into a woman and all that bullshit." Kai shrugged, "I never did anything, I always got away and stole their sht before they could even touch their belt. But, then again I rarely begged on the street. I was afraid you would see me or something."

"You should've asked to stay with me or asked for help."

"Yeah I could see that going really well. I'd say Hey Zuko I'm a criminal on the down low and would absolutely love it if you could let me stay in your palace forever thanks." Kai mumbled. Zuko stayed silent. "What's wrong?"'

"Did you ever steal from the palace?" Zuko questioned.

Kai let out an awkward laugh. "Of course not Zuko." Kai had stolen from the palace on several occasions, but stopped when she and Zuko had become good friends. The only person who knows is Azula and that's because she caught her in the act.

Zuko smirked, "Good."

Kai came to a sudden realization that a certain someone was absent. "Iroh isn't here!"

"Yeah he's at th-" A grin creeped onto Zuko's face as he caught on to what she was implying.

Zuko smiled, his hands brushing along her sides, thumbs running over her breasts that were on display under the fitted top she wore. "Okay."

They move deeper into the cave for insurance. Zuko bends his head down and his lips touch hers. For a moment they just kiss, enjoying the way their lips feel against their own. Kai's stomach drops in a pleasant way, and she sinks against him. She ran her arm over his side then up his back, sliding her hand under the shirt he was wearing so she could feel his bare skin under her hands.

They kissed delicately, taking it slow and deep. Kai reached up to cup his face with her hand, moaning at the taste of him, the feel of his lips as they danced along my own, his tongue sliding in to meet mine, absorbing every little sound that escaped our throats. The two of them soon found themselves on the ground. She settled in on his lap, both legs straddling him.

Zuko kissed along her neck. He worked his way down in a painfully slow manner, dragging his mouth down to her collarbone, as his hands found her skin. His hands grazed her ribs, and his fingers work their way up.

The two pulled away long enough for them to discard their shirts. "Iroh could come back any second." Kai breathed.

Zuko undid the cloth woven around her breasts."I know," he mumbles. His hand moves to hold her in place, his lips closing around one of her nipples. Kai attempts to stifle the groan that escapes her throat with no luck, the feeling of his wet mouth on her bare skin is electric. Zuko's other hand moves, his fingers continuing their exploration, sliding over her other breast until his whole hand covers her.

Zuko pulls down his girlfriend's long skirt and his fingers tug at the waistband of the underwear she wore. His mouth moved lower, until he's kissing the inside of one of her thighs, pushing them further apart until he's happy. He holds her legs in place, licking slowly almost torturingly.

"God Zuko...This is torture. Sweet, sweet torture." Kai mumbles.

Zuko pulls away from her, earning a protesting groan from Kai. "Good."

(A/N: I mean I hope you've caught by now like I'm going all the way straight for the gold. So ya know trigger warning: s e x )

Zuko kissed her neck, sucking on it so as to leave a hickey. His thigh slid in between her legs, his arousal pressed firmly against her thigh.

Kai smirked and undid his pants as well as his own undergarments. They slide off easily and join the rest of the discarded fabric.

Zuko and Kai stop for a moment. Zuko smiles at her, "I love you."

Kai smirked, "Well you're about to love me even more. Kai smiles at him and rest on her knees.

She reaches for him, smirking when his eyes widen as her fingers come in contact with his bare skin. He's soft and smooth, Kai grins at the reaction he gets from just stroking it. She can hear the sharp inhale when she bend forward to take him in her mouth.

"Kai..." He breathes her name as he feels the sensation of having him in her mouth. She uses one hand to stroke him, and the other rests on his thigh as she sucks the length of him. For a while there is nothing but the sound of her mouth on him, and the increasingly urgent groans of her name. His hips occasionally jerk forward. One of his hands rests in her hair, his fingers dig into her scalp, tangling her hair.

"I want you," he finally groans out, and I let him slide out of my mouth. A small noise of protest comes from his mouth and Kai grins.

Kai moves on top of him, she winces as she feels him slide inside of her. She grips on to him, struggling to focus on him rather than her numerous encounters with Zhao or anyone else. Tears well in her eyes, Zuko looks up at her worry immediately replacing any pleasure.

"Does it hurt? Are you alright?"

Kai takes a deep breath, "I'm fine."

Zuko presses a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Zuko begins to thrust into her, one hand gripping her hair, and the other exploring every inch of her skin. She wraps her legs around him, muttering incoherent sounds under her breath.

…

**:^) Hi **

**Sorry I've been having some serious writers block**

** gave you TWO CHAPTERS IN A ROW even though the other one was hella short **

**Jane: Yessir! *salutes***

**RHatch89: Thanks! **

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW THEY MAKE ME RLLY HAPPY ;-; AND MAKE ME WANNA UPDATE**

**IF YOU'RE THINKING NAH SOMEONE ELSE WILL REVIEW THEN MAKE THAT SOMEONE ELSE YOU **


	22. Chapter 22

Kai groaned as her eyes squinted open, the sunlight from outside flooding her vision. She could feel the early morning chill contrasting with the warm body that laid next to her. She let out a muffled groan and snuggled closer to her boyfriend.

"You're finally awake." Zuko commented, laying a gentle kiss to her temple. His voice was clear, as if he had been awake for a while. He began to coax her out of his shoulder, smirking at her reluctance.

Kai blinked a few times to clear her vision of the apparent grogginess. She wasn't sure if it was the impromptu cave floor bed probably crawling with bugs or their activities from the previous night, but she slept like the dead. Kai glanced over at Zuko. He was smiling softly. It was a rare expression for her uptight boyfriend, making it that much more special.

"How are you feeling? You're not… in pain are you?" He asked, his eyes lowering away from hers.

"I'm fine." Kai replied with a smile. "You were surprisingly gentle"

Zuko frowned at her response. "I'm not like Zhao or those other guys who grab at you…I wouldn't hurt you."

Kai smiled sweetly, bringing her hand up to his cheek. "I know, I'm just so used to seeing you fight."

Zuko rested his cheek against her palm. "I won't ever hurt you."

Kai leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek "I know." Kai heard a loud yawn from the mouth of the cave, causing her to squeak in surprise. "Iroh's awake. What if he gets suspicious?!"

Zuko rolled his eyes as he stood, stretching. "It's fine." He stretched his shirt over his head as Kai pulled on her panties and skirt.

As she frantically shrugged on her top, Zuko walked over to her and laid his hand on her back, smirking. "Calm down," he said, his voice teasing.

"What if Iroh scolds us?!"

Zuko shrugged. "Let him scold. You don't regret anything, right?"

Kai smiled. "No."

...

Zuko had gone into town that day, armed with the gold coins Kai had stolen from the big man from earlier, buying some groceries while Kai was up atop a hill practicing her bending.

Kai sat cross legged, surrounded by tall grass and flowers. She took a deep breath trying to focus. Around her blobs of water floated in the air. Deep breaths flowed in and out as Kai focused on changing the shape of the water regularly, alternating between water and ice. She froze the water, turning each into a dagger. Her shoulders slumped and eyes fluttered shut, as she eased into it.

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice whispered into her ear.

Kau yelped, jerking forward, causing her ice daggers to melt and fall onto the grass.

"Ugh! Zuko!" Kai shouted.

Zuko grinned. "I thought you came up here to practice your bending."

"I am practicing!"

"No, you're meditating. Shouldn't practice involve movement?"

"Maybe for you firebenders." Kai said with a teasing smile. "Brutes is what you are."

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I already did the shopping and left the food with Iroh. Want to spar?"

"What do I get when I win?"

"I think the word your looking for is if." A smirk crept onto Zuko's face as he removed his shirt. He took a fighting stance.

Kai frowned, tensing up, "Are you going to use your bending?"

"You'll be fine, I won't hurt you."

Zuko began, he swung a punch towards her face. Kai's fists flew up to cover her face and block his punch. With her arm she threw his fist away from her face, and kicked him in the gut. He takes a quick step forwards and stretches his leg towards her. She jumps back, dodging the attack. Kai spun back around, landing a roundhouse kick. Zuko stumbled, if only for a moment. He grabbed her, a small yelp of shock escaping her lips as he flipped her on her back. Zuko took a few steps backwards and threw small balls of flames near Kai.

"Ah!" Kai yelped. Hurriedly, she stood. "Zuko slow down."

Zuko threw the flames one after the other, make sure that they were aimed to just miss her. Kai dodged his attacks, feeling the breeze against her skin with each passing movement.

"Stop dodging! You must face me head on!"

"It's too fast Zuko!" Kai shouted as she desperately tried to dodge them all. Kai lost her balance, stumbling as a flaming ball was headed straight for her. She braced herself for impact, letting out a scream and throwing her hands in front of her.

"Kai!" Zuko moved towards her, but stopped in his tracks. Floating in front of her body was a large wall of ice (A/N: not like rlly thick or anything). He looked around him, wondering where she could've possibly gotten that much water.

Kai opened her eyes, greeted by her large wall of ice. The air around her felt dryer and she noticed all the grass and flowers in the meadow were dead: wilting and dry. She let her arms drop, the ice melting with it.

Kai smirked, "Did I do that?"

Zuko grinned and nodded.

Kai squealed, running towards Zuko and jumping into his arms. "I can just bend shit straight from the earth now!" Her face was beaming, Zuko's as well.

Kai planted kisses all over Zuko's face, finally resting on his lips. She kissed him hungrily and he more than returned the favor, one hand holding her head and the other holding her up. Zuko sat down on the now dead grass, her legs still wrapped around him. He shifted slightly, but it wasn't long before he kissed her again, his tongue meeting hers with an urgent fervour. In between kisses he mumbled fast I love you's. His hands slipped through the waistband of her skirt, gripping her ass. Zuko began sucking on her neck, listening to the pleasant sounds escaping his partner's lips.

"Stop..." Kai mumbled. "We can't do this...here."

"No one's around." Zuko's whispered. He pulled away from her, pushing her onto the ground.

"Yeah, but...what if-" she was interrupted by Zuko hand snaking up her top. She let out a loud moan as he did that thing that he knows she likes.

"Okay... Maybe...maybe just a little longer..."

...

Zuko and Kai walked through the mouth of the cave, the smell of roasted duck and bean soup filled their noses. The cost of the groceries had eaten up the all of their money.

Kai rushed towards Iroh like a gleeful child, "Iroh I learned how to do something!"

Iroh looked at her, one brow set in place and the other raised. "And what might that be?"

Kai took a deep breath and drew water from the moisture in the air, bending a blob of water in front of him. "I can bend water from air and from flowers and grass and trees!"

Zuko smirked as he watched his girlfriend obsess over her progress.

Iroh squinted at Kai. "What is that on your neck?"

"Huh?" Kai turned to Zuko who immediately looked embarrassed, placing a hand over the hickey pointed out by Iroh.

"Just a bug bit uncle, it's nothing."

...

...

Iroh is sitting cross legged within the cave and Kai is nearby threading picked flowers into a crown. A week has passed and the stolen money is all gone. From outside the cave, Zuko throws two baskets in front of them. Kai jumps at the loud THUMP the as they hit the cave floor.

Iroh frowns. "Where did you get these?"

Zuko walks into the cave, passing Iroh. "What does it matter where they came from?"

Iroh has a stern look on his face, "Hmm..." He pick up a piece of roasted meat, drooling as he takes s bite. "Mmmm!"

Kai glances at Zuko who takes a seat next to her, his arm sliding around her waist. "Those seem uh...expensive. You must've really gotten a bargain. "

Zuko gave a distracted nod. "Yeah..."

Kai frowned and shot up from her seat. She pulled on Zuko's arm willing him to stand as well. "Iroh, we're going for a walk."

Iroh gave a distracted nod, his mouth full of roast duck.

Zuko sighed as his girlfriend pulled him forward. The two walked through the forest outside the cave, stopping at a hill. For a moment the two stood there without saying a word. However, Kai was the first to speak.

"You're a thief now?" Kai mumbled.

Zuko stared down at her. "They can buy it back..."

Kai looked at her boyfriend. "Zuko stealing is still wrong! What about your precious honor?!"

"You're one to talk! You stole all time! You just stole money!" Zuko shouted.

Kai glared up at Zuko. "You don't wanna be like me! I was poor!" She said shoving him at every sentence. "I was disgusting! You can't compare me to you! A prince!"

Zuko grabbed her by the shoulders. "I am no prince! Right now, I'm no more than a dying peasant on the street! Right now, I am no prince."

"Zuko you don't have to do this."

"Kai, what choice do I have?! How else will we get food?! How do you expect us to survive?!"

"Zuko..."

"This is my burden Kai. I will deal with it."

...

...

Zuko, Iroh and Kai are in their cave, the fire crackling nearby.

Iroh has an apparent frown on his face. "Looks like you did some serious shopping." Iroh walks around the fire and sits, inspecting a gold teapot in front of him. "But where did you get the money?"

Kai looks at the ground in shame. Zuko's eyes were on the wall, rather than his uncle. "Do you like your new teapot?"

Iroh raised an eyebrow, "To be honest with you, the best tea tastes delicious whether it comes in a porcelain pot or a tin cup." Iroh stands, approaching Zuko whose back is to the opposite wall of the cave. In a soft voice Iroh speaks, "I know we've had some difficult times lately. We've had to struggle just to get by." He places a hand on his nephew's shoulder. "But it's nothing to be ashamed of. There is a simple honor in poverty."

Zuko scowls, "There's no honor for me without the Avatar."

Iroh sighs, "Zuko...Even if you did capture the Avatar, I'm not so sure it would solve our problems." He shakes his head. "Not now."

Zuko speaks abruptly, "Then there is no hope at all." He turns to get up.

Kai reaches towards him, grabbing his arm. "Zuko!" She scrambles to her feet. "This isn't the end..."

Iroh gets up as well. "No, Zuko! You must never give in to despair. Allow yourself to slip down that road and you surrender to your lowest instincts." Iroh closes his eyes, "In the darkest times, hope is something you give yourself. That is the meaning of inner strength."

Zuko looks back at his uncle and girlfriend for a moment, then walks away form the cave.

Kai frowns, "Zuko..."

...

Kai was sitting by Iroh. He had prepared her some tea while they waited for Zuko to return. She was near finished with her second cup of tea when she heard his familiar footsteps and her body immediately perked up.

Zuko was standing behind the two. "...Uncle, I thought a lot about what you said."

Kai smiled at this and Iroh turned his head towards his nephew, a pleased look on his face. "You did? Good, good."

With no emotion Zuko spoke, "It's helped me realize something. We no longer have anything to gain by traveling together. I need to find my own way." His voice was without malice, but also without hesitation

Kai's eyes widened her head spinning around to look at Zuko. "Zuko!"

Zuko's eyes turned to Kai, with slight sadness. "It'd be better if you stayed back. To keep out of harm's way."

Kai stomped over to him, fuming. "Like hell I will!" She shoved him, angrily. "What the hell are you thinking Zuko?! We can't just...leave Uncle and you sure as hell aren't leaving me."

Iroh placed a hand on Kai's shoulder. His shoulders were slumped and although he looked sad she knew he would not argue. "I will be alright." He smiled at her.

Zuko took Kai's hand, a pack in the other and pulled her along. Kai's eyes remained locked on Iroh, tears threatening to fall as she lost the only other family she had left. Again.

"Wait!" Iroh called out to them. He lead over their stolen ostrich horse and placed the reigns in Zuko's hands.

Kai's eyes were staring at the ground when she felt Iroh pull her in for a hug.

"Be safe." He whispered. Kai felt hot tears running down her face as she was held in Iroh's embrace. She gave a shaky nod before turning back towards Zuko. The two leave, Zuko looking back one more time at his uncle.

...

**WOAH IT'S ME I AINT DEAD **

**SORRY GUYS I JUST LIKE IDK I HAD A BF THEN I LOST ONE THEN I GOT ONE THEN I LOST ONE THEN MY FRIEND DIED THEN I WAS FAILING MATH **

**I'LL BE UPDATING MORE REGULARLY NOW THO **

**RHatch89: Thank you!**

**Me: Thanks :^D **

**Roses4359: thank you! Sorry I took so long**

**Zabuzasgirl: Thank you! I don't have an I phone but still thanks for the tip! Sorry I took so looong!**


End file.
